Black Blood
by NarutoAngel
Summary: “Why did you betray us, Ichigo!” “You wouldn’t understand.” It was then that she knew, exactly what she meant to him. AU
1. La Cero Fraccion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Well, here's a new story for all of ya to enjoy!**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Nora wasn't sure how she felt about her master. The man with the orange hair was not like all the other arrancars. For instance, he was the only one she knew who kept his mask off his face, not a piece of it remained on his features. Also, he acted different from the rest, never once raising his voice to reprimand her or order her around. If she felt foolish enough, she would said that he was being _gentle_ with her.

Her own status as _La Cero_'s fraccion was different from the others as well. Nora was welcomed at the meetings of the Espada, allowed in the presence of the great Aizen himself. She was even sent on high class missions, those usually reserved for her master and his brothers and sister. To top it off, she didn't have the mask features or a hollow hole. And yet, Nora knew that she was an arrancar simply because she felt the ache where there once was a heart.

She stepped from the doorway. "Ichigo-sama, the meeting is about to begin. Aizen-sama has requested that we attend this time," she told her master.

She kept a distance from where the Espada sat in his chair, staring out into the abyss that was the Las Noches's sky. From his back, Nora could not discern what his mood was. Even his gentle tending of her did not shield her from his dark lashings if Ichigo was in a foul mood. She had often nursed many wounds when he was angry, despite his apologizes afterwards. Instead, Nora learned to kept her distance from him.

His breathing grew harsh, the muffled sound revealing that today he was indeed wearing his mask. The fact gave her hope; if he was wearing it, it meant he was going to the meeting today. Nora relaxed as best as she was allowed to, letting the tension in her reiatsu drop. She even allowed her lips to curve into a small smile.

"Let us go, Ichigo-sama."

**BlAcK BlOoD **

The Espada meetings were one of endurance than any strategic achievement. Sure, there was some talking done, but Nora felt it was more of seeing how long could the eleven leaders stand each other.

She took her place behind the seat of Ichigo, standing in his shadow and bringing less attention to herself. Her standing among the other Espada wasn't understandable, less than tolerable of her presence. She knew all of them were wondering why she was allowed in their meetings when their own _fraccion _were excluded. Here, they all shared the same thoughts about their master's decision to let her be so close.

"It's good to see you finally decided to join, Ichigo-san," Aizen greeted _La Cero_ with a fond smile. "Good work on bringing him, Nora-chan."

Nora bowed low. "I-I didn't do much, Aizen-sama. My master himself chose to come on his own."

She looked towards her master for conformation, anything that he agreed on her choice of words. But Ichigo did nothing, neither spoke or turned in her direction. Like always, his golden gaze, boring beneath his skull hollow mask, were trained solely on Aizen.

The meeting started, Tosen stepping from the shadows to offer visual while Gin, standing slightly behind Aizen, offered a thin smile and lewd comments. They were discussing the outcome of their war with the Seireitei, how many casualties the Shinigami had brought, how many more had they retaliated. Like always, they meant nothing to her as she stood behind her master, trying to stay still and awake. It wasn't wise to fall asleep, especially when you were around those who wanted nothing more than to eat you.

"Ichigo-san, you and Nora-chan will go down to Rukonagi District. There is a certain matter I want eliminated." Though he kept a smile, Aizen's eyes were cold. Of course, this would not be a friendly visit to the Soul Society. Aizen wanted someone dead and gave the mission to Ichigo.

Like always, her master stiffened at being sent to that place. His reiatsu grew sinister, though not outwardly threatening as there were many among the Espada who wanted to fight him. Even now, _La Sexta _Espada shifted in his chair, openly glaring at her master in challenge. She did not meet his gaze, lest he thought she was mocking him, as he did other occasions when she met those blue eyes.

Ichigo stood from his chair. With a brief nod in her direction, he stalked his way to the exit, intent on quickly finishing this mission.

"Where are you going?" the third Espada, Harribel, demanded quietly. "Aizen-sama is not finish."

_La Cero_ did not give the female arrancar a moment's pause, walking out of the room before she finished. Nora stood back a gave an apologizing bow. Then, as quickly as she could, she followed her master.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Ichigo-sama, I do not feel it wise to insult Harribel-sama," Nora said a little whiles after. They were departing from Huenco Mundo, using the Garaganta to travel to the Soul Society.

He said nothing in response, continuing to purposely walk towards the gaping hole before them. Obviously, her master wanted this over and done. Something about the Soul Society and the Seireitei irked him, making him more angry than ever. It made the flow of his reiatsu stiffening, making it hard to breathe.

Nora sighed quietly and focused on the task on hand. The sooner this mission was complete, the sooner she could get away from her master.

"You'll find," she jumped at the un-expecting voice of her master, "that I am not a wise man."

Ichigo exited the Garaganta and Nora had to run to follow.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

**A/N: An idea that's been on my mind for a while. Ichigo being the bad guy, is always a fun thing to write about.**


	2. Perdoname

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Here is the second chapter**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Szayel gave a tuttering sound of sympathy at the sight of Nora's bruised face. "Did it again, didn't he?" he asked with sweet concern, cupping his hand over a purple cheek. "What a cruel master you have."

"It's no more than I deserved, Szayel-sama," Nora said quietly in defense of her master's actions. "I shouldn't have gotten in Ichigo-sama's way."

It was true; what she had done deserved more than the brutal smack to her face. Ichigo, after accomplishing his mission which involved killing a certain soul who knew too much, was assaulted by a patrolling Shiningami and his weaker partner. Her master had sought out to wipe out the two, but Nora intervene just as he was about to deliver the final blow.

_The shriek of metal meeting metal brought surprise to Ichigo's golden eyes, as his fraccion held her zanpakutou against him. Behind the mask, he gave a fearsome scowl as he harshly demanded a reason for her interference._

"_The man is already dying," she explained. "I suspect his partner has already called for assistance. Let us use this time to return, Ichigo-sama."_

_The brute force of his fist sent her flying several meters away, her body scraping against the ground before she came to a rough stop. She laid there, coughing, obediently waiting for more. Ichigo, instead, sheathed his sword in disgust._

"_We're leaving," he said and without another look at her broken form or the Shinigami he had spared, Ichigo opened the Garganta and disappeared._

Nora jumped as Szayel slathered a cool lotion over her bruises. Already she could feel her skin tingle as the properties in the lotion began to speed the process of healing. It had been pure luck that she got off easy, that Ichigo's control had not given her a broken jaw instead.

"There," the pink haired Espada said, placing a large band-aid over the worst area on her cheek. "Leave that for about a day. The bruising should fade by then."

She bowed deeply. "Thank you, Szayel-sama."

_La Octava_ waved away her gratitude with disinterest. "Just remind your master that I am a scientist, not a healer. I do expect a repercussion for this."

"Of course." Nora took the scalpel from the tray nearby and prepared herself. "Will a blood sample suffice?"

Szayel took away the scalpel before the blade could pierce her flesh. "Yes, but allow me to obtain it in another way that would cause less injury to yourself. Mustn't allow you to go back to Ichigo looking as if I'd butchered you."

He took out a needle and vial and tied a rubber band tightly around her arm, the tight pressure pushing out her vein. Then he pressed in the needle and together, they watched her blood fill the vial that was attached.

Hollow blood was fascinating in its varieties of colors. Nora has seen them bleed red blood, blue blood, and even green. But the higher arrancars, those with human forms like the Espada, bled a dark red color, almost black. That horrid color filled the vial to the brink when Szayel took the needle out, having her press the puncture it made to stop the flow of blood.

He held up the sample in the air, admiring the swishing liquid with a queer smile as _La Octava_ grew excited about this new specimen. After all, he was the most curious about _La Cero's _fraccion. Perhaps finding out what her blood held would sate that curiosity.

Nora bowed to him once more before making her leave. The scientist didn't notice, already calling for his own fraccion to prepare test tubes and other supplies she did not hear. She hurried out in case Szayel changed his mind, asking for more than she was prepared to give.

She entered the exiting hallway out of _La Octava's _palace, the ceiling breaking way to Aizen's artificial sky. The fake sunlight touched her face, illuminating her pale features and making her brown eyes shine gold, similar to Ichigo's.

Like most of the other fraccion (excluding Szayel's custom made minions), Nora shared an unreal attractiveness. Her beauty was focused more on her innocence, her desire to please her master as well as her need to exclude herself from dire situations. With feathery black hair that had shocking blonde highlights, she had large brown eyes that held a sad expression. Her outfit matched her master's, being the only ones in all of Las Noches to wear a black uniform; a black slim fitting hakama that ended in shorts. Her zanpakutou laid on her left hip in a plain black sheathe that masked her sword's beauty. On her feet, she wore the traditional white sandals, with knee-high black socks.

Nora was considered to be average height, reaching almost to the collarbone of her master. However, under his fierce glare and hot gold eyes, she felt a lot smaller. She was fiercely intimidated by her master, by his strength and by his unpredictability. He would be kind and gentle to her one moment and the next she would be staring into his Hollow mask, wondering if she was breathing her last. His insanity was dangerous, at times though convenient when he was in a fierce battle. More often than not, though, Nora would find herself trying to convince him that she was _not_ the enemy he was fighting.

She sighed at her gloomy thoughts, as she entered the main corridor into the main building of Las Noches. _La Cero _did not have a palace and was stationed nearby Aizen's own quarters. It was as close as any one would get to their leader's personal space, though Nora had the suspicion that Aizen enjoyed having it in this way. Possibly to be able to keep a close reign on the chaotic Espada.

However, this only led to jealousy, as there were many arrancar who envy their closeness. Nora couldn't count all the times she had been attacked by the lesser arrancar, those above one level of the servants, due to being considered "special" to their lord. Of course, her master was spared from such trivial matters; every one were afraid of him and his strange powers, and no one would blame him if a few arrancars went missing. Aizen, of course, would only make more.

The door was shut closed when she reached it. Inside, Nora could feel the subtle reiatsu of her master, being in a better mood than the one he had return in. Inwardly, she was struggling, whether or not to go inside. Sure she had went to heal the bruises, but would he still want to see her face, after raising her blade against him? Even now, despite her brash explanation, she could not say what prompted her to interfere. Only that there was a helpless feeling she got, whenever she saw Ichigo slay a Shinigami.

She thought about it. Her master wore the same outfit as their enemies, only his were ragged and torn by years of battle, unlike the white pristine robes the other arrancar wore. It gave her the conclusion that he was possibly like Aizen and his men, former Shinigami. But Ichigo could also be consider a Hollow, and his power was so great that he was given the title of _La Cero._

It was confusing and she decided to ignore her conclusions. Whatever her master was, it was known of her business. It didn't matter. Her duty was always and will be to serve him as his fraccion. It was her fate and she had long ago accepted, possibly since the first moment she awoke in Ichigo's arms.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Dinnertime.

Nora rolled the cart of food into her master's quarters, mindful of the things carelessly thrown on the floor. "I have brought you your meal, Ichigo-sama," she said, closing the door behind her.

No response. A look and he was sitting in her chair once again, looking over the barren land of Huenco Mundo. The grinning skull mask laid on a small wooden desk beside him, turned in a direction that made her think that it was leering at her.

Nora held back her fear as best as she could, berating herself for such betraying feelings. It was not in her nature to fear her master, only to serve him.

She walked to his side, standing a safe distance away as to not fully disturb him. "Would you not taste your meal, Ichigo-sama?" she asked him.

He sat quietly observing the wasteland, without any flicker in his expression that he heard her. His brown eyes were dark with the disquiet of his thoughts. He kept a brooding expression, different from his scowl, but no less devastating on her. When he appeared like this, Nora was not sure what to think. It was like Ichigo was a mixture of different personas, a hurt soul that gave human expressions, and a cruel killer that had no heart.

She was about to retreat, so sure that he was not going to respond, when his hand gripped hers.

"How is your face?" he asked quietly.

Nora gave a quiet intake of breath, her hand automatically shifting towards her cheek. "It's better, Szayel-sama did me the honor of treating it for me," she replied, just as quietly. Then she tried to smile reassuringly. "It isn't as bad as you are making it to be, Ichigo-sama. Szayel-sama has assured me that it will heal in a day."

She dared to place her hand over his, squeezing it tightly in assurance. "Please, do not worry so much over my well being. I wish not to be a hindrance to you," she said.

Ichigo turned his head, giving her a side glance filled with mirth. "You are not a hindrance," he told her. "You are my fraccion. That alone means that you are weaker, and therefore should be protected by me. I apologize. You spoke wisely and I did nothing but punish you for your wisdom."

"I-it's alright, Ichigo-sama. Like you said, I am your fraccion. It is my job to serve and follow you, not to act against you. You handled my insubordination well."

He raised a swift hand towards her and Nora flinched, unable to contain her reaction. After being hurt so recently, her emotions were still troubled.

Ichigo patted her head, surprising her greatly. "Stop kissing my ass," he scolded her. "It's annoying." He stood up from his chair and walked softly to the cart, leaving a shocked Nora behind.

"D-demo, Ichigo-sama," she stammered. "I obligated-"

"To tell me your opinions, no matter the situation," he finished for her, lifting a spoonful of food into his mouth.

Nora continued to stare, than gave a soft smile. "Arigatou, Ichigo-sama," she whispered quietly.

The room shook as a flare of reiatsu passed through them, the foundation trembling in its wake. It took a moment before she was able to steady herself, panting faintly with the exertion.

"Th-that was Ulquiorra-sama's reiatsu just now," she said out loud. "Did he leave after the meeting? Ah! Ichi…go…sama."

The cart fell over, throwing the plates of food all over the place, as Ichigo sonido-ed out of the room. A wind of power nearly threw Nora back into the wall. She struggled to keep her balance and followed after her master.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"So good for you to join us, Ichigo-san, Nora-chan," Aizen greeted them from his throat, his gentle voice resounding throughout the room. It served like amplifiers in that matter.

"Go-gomenasai, my master and I weren't aware there was a meeting," Nora apologized for them both, catching her breath.

"There wasn't. However, I do appreciate the two of you coming." Aizen stood and descended his throne.

It was then that Nora noticed the others; Espada scattered about to welcome back their brother. Possibly they had been told beforehand. However, she realized there were some missing; _La Quinta, La Sexta _and _La Octava_ weren't in attendance.

Aizen reached the bottom, standing beside Ulquiorra who had a warning glance turned towards her master, as though he felt Ichigo was going to attack.

She shared that sentiment, feeling his reiatsu press on her and the others angrily, as he stalked towards their leader. She followed, nearly running to catch up with his faster stride.

"May I introduce you to our newest member," Aizen said, bringing her attention to the girl with the suppressed reiatsu. "Inoue Orihime. Our _princesa._"

**BlAcK BlOoD **

**A/N: Never though this story would be so popular. Thanks to all!**


	3. No lloras

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Wow, wow, wow! I cant believe I'm getting so many reviews. Thanks to all for the wonderful feedback. Now, I present to you chapter three!**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

There was a storm within the Menos Forest. The dark haven of the hollows were filled with the screams and cries of lost souls, as one by one they were slaughter by the embodiment of rage.

The _Cero_ Espada threw another corpse to the side. His entire body was drenched with the red blood of the _Adjuchas,_ hollows that were one level from being a vasto lorde. That was, if they ever evolved.

Loud stomps resounding through the hard ground, as large game came in the form of the Menos Grande. They lumbered, their screams hollow as they surveyed the massacre of their masters. There were many, so much that they became a sky of gaping masks.

"A-attack him, Menos Grande," a _Adjuchas_ ordered, moving away from the black sword.

As one, the _Gillian _attacked, _cero_ spouting from their mouths like red rain of doom. They hit their target directly, cracking the ground with a grand explosion of rubble and hard blocks of ground. It appeared the Espada had been obliterated.

"Ah- ha ha ha ha!" the _Adjuchas _cheered. "We did it! The bastard's dead!"

"We showed him to intrude on our turf!" another agreed, laughing.

"**Getsuga… tenshô!"**

The increase of reiatsu was their only warning as the black-red attack ran through them all, obligating the sea of Hollows with that one attack. Their screams lingered for a moment as their bodies disorientated into dust.

The substitute trees broke into pieces and fell with loud booms as they landed. In the middle, surrounded by the destruction, stood Ichigo, panting with barely restrain fury and anger. His Hollow mask encased his entire head, the beginning of horns growing from the sides. His orange hair was longer, more wilder, and his eyes has lost the shade of gold, only filled now with the blackness of a mindless Hollow.

Mutely, he raised up Zangetsu and stabbed right in the middle where his nose would be. He struck deeply, giving a hollow sound of pain as the mask shattered, falling into pieces until the only fragments remaining were above his eyebrow and a piece of sneering teeth on the side of his left cheek, similar to Grimmjow's own piece.

"Not… not enough," he said to himself, his words loud in the silence that remained. "I thought killing the small fry will help, but…" Growling, he smacked the flat of his blade on his forehead. "I cant go back like this. I have to contain him! Otherwise…"

In the distance, the Menos Grande lumbered in his direction, drawn by the scent of battle and the destruction of their comrades brought the other _Adjuchas_ charged in overseeing the other areas. Soon, Ichigo found himself surrounded, only now with living foes again.

Raising his hand, Ichigo ran it over his face, forming his Hollow mask again. _I have to quell this anger. Otherwise, on my return, I will kill her again. _He gripped Zangetsu and went into his stance. Gritting his teeth, he charged, with a single thought fueling his wretched plight against the Hollows.

_Damn you, Aizen!_

**BlAcK BlOoD **

_Stupid, baka, unworthy scum!_ Nora slammed her fist in the ground. _Unable to help your master, what sort of fraccion are you?_

Her mental scolding had lasted for over an hour. In her hiding spot within _La Primera's _palace, she went over different scenarios in her mind. She had lost count of the many ways her handling of the situation would have gone. Should she have said the congratulations to Aizen when she did? Perhaps it would have been better if she had instead bowed, her answer meaning either way as long as it was respectful to their lord. But her master…

"_You bitch! You bitch! You bitch! You bitch!" Behind each insult, a blow was inserted into her gut, as he grabbed her hair with a tight grasp that threatened to pull out the strands. _

_She gasped, staring into Ichigo's crazed eyes. "Mas-master…"_

"_How dare you praise him! You stupid, bitch!" A cero flared before her eyes and Nora prepared herself for the end…_

"_That is enough, Ichi-kun," Gin grinned, having grabbed hold of the hand preparing the cero. "You're scaring our guest."_

_Sure enough, the human girl was staring at them with horrified gray eyes. It was embarrassing, having her punishment witness not only by their lord, but by this human as well? It was almost too much to bear. _

_Ichigo snarled and glared at Gin. For a moment, a look of horror and realization flashed before his face. Then he turned his hostile stare at Aizen, promising without words that he would be seeing him later._

_Then, her master disappeared using sonido._

What happened next was a demonstration; Aizen had Orihime show off her powers by healing Nora's damaged body. The rejection of her injuries was amazing to watch, the way the orange glow took away her injuries.

Even now, Nora kept touching her abdomen, trying to feel any scar, any of the damage that Ichigo gave her. He hadn't held back this time, every blow pierced through her flesh. She was sure that she would have had a ruptured lung; she had felt the blood pour from her lips, falling down her mouth to drench the front of her uniform and the floor below.

The wounds would have taken Szayel a while to fix; like he mentioned before, he was a scientist, not a healer. But this girl, this Orihime, took seconds to fix what would have been a critical injury. She owed the human her life.

But that didn't bother Nora. What did was her mistake in handling the situation. If she said anything else, perhaps her master wouldn't have overreacted as he had. Obviously, seeing Aizen bringing a human into their hold had shaken him.

What a stupid girl she was, what a useless fraccion.

She was horrified and yet marveled to find tears pouring down her cheeks. Nora covered her mouth and willed herself not to sob. That will only bring her more shame, even if there was no one around to watch. To be able to cry meant she still had some human expression and that was unforgivable among the arrancar. After all, they were no longer human, having fallen into a despair that transcends morality and emotions. To be able to feel made her a disgrace. Nora only hoped that Starrk was still sleeping; she had masked her reiatsu well enough.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

"I thought I heard someone llorando."

Nora still, filled with so much horror that it was hard to breath. She could only look up into the face of _La Primera,_ who wore an annoyed expression that someone would wear if they just woken up.

The shock of who he was, of his importance second to her master, finally gave her mobility and she stood hastily, bowing low.

"Please, forgive me, Starrk-sama!" she begged. "I meant no intrusion. I just-"She stopped, as she really did not have any plausible excuse for her presence in his domain.

Suddenly, a heavy hand pushed her head back, straightening her spine as once again she stared into Starrk's face. This time he wore no expression, his dark eyes scrutinizing her as they took in her tear-stained face. Finally, he sighed and leaned back, though he did not relinquish his grip on her head. It was very uncomfortable, but she dared not complain. Not when she was in his hands.

"Funny. You're too scared to go back to him, aren't you?"

His words struck true and she couldn't stop herself from flinching. "No! I mean- That's not why I came here," she said lamely.

Starrk stared at her before giving a humorless chuckle while letting her go. "Ashamed to let him see you cry?" he asked. "I wish Lilinette was that modest. If she's upset, that girl will definitely tell you. Well, me at least, since she's my fraccion." He shook his head warily, as though the thought of his energetic minion made him tired. "In any case, you're welcomed to stay here. You aren't being a bother. In fact, I think you're the reason why Lilinette hasn't woken me up. Though, be careful. She's possessive."

"I-I don't think that's the reason for it, Starrk-sama," Nora protested slowly, struck dumb by the fact that _La Primera_ was speaking to her, an actual conversation where he even gave her advice. That was the most she'd gotten from any Espada, her master included; Szayel didn't count for he always got something in the end.

Suddenly, Starrk surprised her by wiping a fresh tear from her eye with his thumb. "Come on now," he scolded her. "Stop crying. Surely you know how he is by now."

She couldn't help it. His words made her cry more, so much that it startle him.

"Oi! If you make a fuss, I'm going to kick you out," he warned, flustered. He had seen Lilinette cry before but those were always fake because she mostly wanted something. Heartbreaking sobs like these were not his forte. It made him feel helpless and he did not like it. It was too tiring.

"I'm sorry," Nora cried. "I'm being a bother, I know. It's just that… You're right. I do know him. He is a violent man. Every day I live I consider a blessing, for it means he finds me usual to keep around. It's just- I hate being useless. I feel unworthy of Ichigo-sama. I want to make him proud, but how can I since with the wrong word makes him try to kill me?" She covered her face, as vague images filled her mind, of the day she became Nora Basilia, _El Cero's _fraccion. The fragile look on Ichigo's face was imprinted in her mind, that expression he had worn when she awoke in his arms, as though he had been so scared she wasn't going to wake up.

It touched her then and it touched her now. Despite his dangerous faults, Ichigo cared for her and it scared her whenever she thought he was finally going to kill her.

Starrk startled her again when he awkwardly gave her a pat on the back. "Okay. Stop crying, please. It's getting annoying," he said dryly. Strange enough, his words did the trick as her eyes dried, though they were still a bit watery.

He sighed. "Look. I don't know what to tell you. I can't imagine wanting to please that asshole." He looked at her when she gasped. "Sorry. But I suppose it's part of who you are as his fraccion. You're loyal by nature and if you want to please him, fine. But remember, Ichigo Kurosaki is a prick and nothing you do will change that. I've never seen him happy, but know he acts differently with you. With you, he's bearable, though that's when he's not beating the crap out of you. Then he's a greater asshole than usual.

"Also," here his tone grew softer, "remember he is newly made like you. He's still struggling with his Hollow. Don't blame him when he lets off some steam, especially on you. Isn't that what you're suppose to do, as his fraccion?"

Unable to respond to the truth in his words, Nora nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to sleep. If you start to cry again, get out. Otherwise, _no lloras_."

She stalled him from sonido-ing to the stack of pillows he used as a bed by grabbing hold the tail of his coat. Shyly, Nora told him, "Thank you, Starrk-sama. Your words of wisdom has lifted my heavy heart."

A bit embarrassed by the gratitude, Starrk shrugged. "Whatever."

A day when the lonely Espada helped someone by his own free will. Who would've thought it possible?

**BlAcK BlOoD **

There was now an eerie silence in the Menos Forest. The Hollow had now retreated deeper into the forest, away from the creature more monstrous than themselves.

Ichigo gave a howl of pain as he once again broke the sinister mask on his face. His vision blurred as his eyes returned to their chocolate shade. His body burned, as his sustained wounds reopened and continue to weep blood. After an endless hunt that seemed to last years, Ichigo felt ready to collapse. But at least he had accomplished his goal - when he returned, he will not raise a hand against Nora.

For now.

He had lost her - them- once already by his own hand. He refuse to take away this life. **(1)**

When he return, Ichigo made the decision to train his fraccion on how to defend herself. Better yet, on how to kill him.

"Feeling better?"

Ichigo started but quickly forced himself still. He refused to show any emotion as he turned in his stance to face the man he was indebted to.

Aizen looked around at the corpses and applauded his Espada. "I'm glad to see you finally regained your senses," he said. "I was starting to worry if this was the last I would see your wit."

The orange haired man growled and gripped the hilt of his sword. "I doubt it, " he sneered. "Without my 'wit', it'll be easier for you to control me."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Aizen laughed gently. "Being my puppet does not suit you, Ichigo-san. After all, I much enjoy knowing you are the only Espada who will betray me."

The other man's stare turned horrible. "Which you then laugh, knowing that I cant," he replied angrily. "I am much indebted to you and I hate to owe anyone anything. My pride is what keeps me standing here, not rushing to run you through with my sword."

It was an open throat, but Aizen only looked amused. "Nora-chan is feeling better," he said, abruptly changing the topic and enjoyed the way how it affected the dangerous man standing before him. "Our _princesa's _powers healed her thoroughly. Otherwise, we would have mourn your loss of fraccion."

A look of horror and despair showed in his expression even as Ichigo struggled to contain himself. His peace was gone and he felt the Hollow stir to life once more.

"She wasn't going to die," he protested fiercely. "That wasn't enough to kill her!"

"Not at that exact moment," the lord of Los Noches continued mercilessly. "But I'm afraid… it would have been a _slow… a very painful…death."_

Ichigo tried to sonido out of the clearing but Aizen appeared in his way. "Move!" he yelled, brandishing the Zangetsu.

Ignoring the weapon, Aizen asked, "Where are you going?"

"Where wlse? To go see her." Ichigo's eyes began to flare gold with his anger. "I don't believe any of the bullshit you're telling me."

"I'm afraid you wont be seeing Nora for a very long while," the man said, eyes cold. "I have a mission for you and Grimmjow in the Living World. It seems the Gotei 13 are preparing to make their move. There wont be any more skirmishes between us. Now, begins the real war. I want the two of you to gather the strongest Hollows and bring them here to me. Understand?"

Ichigo said nothing. The mask forming on his face spoke for him instead; it completely covered his head, the horns growing long and sharp on either side of his head. He walked past Aizen.

"Grimmjow is waiting for you at the exit," Aizen continued, unaffected by the lack of respect. "Remember, Ichigo-san, your own words. I am the one who gave Nora her life. don't give me cause to take it away."

Stopping, _El Cero_ struggled to contain his wrath. Bitterly, he nodded in submission. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

**BlAcK BlOoD **

**(1) - A glimpse to what Nora really is. Or should I say, who she is.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Keep them coming! I love to read on what you guys think. Also, if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**Next chapter - La Bebé**

**Omake**

"Oi, Nora."

"Huh?"

Starrk turned to her. "Why did you choose my place to hide in?"

Nora thought about it. "Well, it was the closest and I know if my master came, you can hadle him!" she said with a smile. "Also, your fighting will be so loud and destructive, Ichigo-sama wouldn't see me escaping."

Starrk's eye twitched. "You're… very resourceful."


	4. La Bebe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Ulquiorra had been put in charged of caring for the human girl, so seeing her was going to be tricky. _La Cuarta _was a very stern figure who took his job seriously. Nora didn't think he was going to let her see the girl so easily.

She sighed from her hiding spot in a corner. Though the hallway seemed clear, she had no doubt the instant she neared that door, Ulquiorra was going to appear and demand a reason for her being there.

It had to be a plausible reason too. Nora didn't think he will believe her if she said she wanted to say thank you. Hollows, after all, had no hearts and were simply incapable of feeling gratitude. Arrancars were simply the evolved form of them.

But why then, she wanted to argue, the human shape? Surely after gaining this form, they also had gain some sense of dignity? Nora could also explain that pride was a human emotion as well, and point out that many of the Espada were afflicted by it.

She sighed again. Why was she making such a big deal of it? Why was it so important that she expressed her thanks in saving her life? Why, she wondered, did it matter?

Nora slumped against the wall. Her feelings did not make sense to her. Usually, she wasn't so disoriented like this. She knew it had to do with the absence of Ichigo. Without him around, she loses her sense of self, almost as though by his very presence, Nora was able to be.

No wonder. She was his fraccion after all.

She crept closer to the forbidden door, searching with her sense the reiatsu within. It was easy to detect, despite being dimmed somewhat in being enclosed in a different dimension. The door was a definite way in, made to ensure that girl's safety.

The reiatsu itself was surprisingly pleasant. It reminded her of Aizen's sun, though it was more warm, more living than the artificial orb he placed in the dome. She felt oddly at ease, furthering her belief that she was different from the usual arrancar. She should be filled with the desire to crush that sweet feeling, destroying the source from where it came. The girl's reiatsu made her feel soft inside and in Huenco Mundo, that sentiment got you killed. The world of endless night made no room for weak hearted saps. Those were the first to be eaten.

Nora suppressed said sentiments and quickly left the hallway. She could feel the flare of Ulquiorra's reiatsu make its way there. It was now dinnertime and she refused to be there with the stoic Espada when he was doing his duty. _La Cuarta _had made it strictly known that he didn't want to be disturbed while he was tending to the girl.

If she wasn't so careful and be caught so close by, Nora was certain she would be made an example.

"Yo! Nora-chan!" a cheerful voice greeted her from the side. Nora turned and faced Aizen's right hand man, a sly faced individual know as Ichimaru Gin. A man that Ichigo has warned her more than once not to trust.

As was expected by her, she bowed to the powerful figure. "Ichimaru-sama, a pleasure to see you," she greeted.

"_Sate, sate," _he scolded with a frown. "Dontcha be givin' me all these formalities. Call me Gin instead."

"Hai, Gin-sama," Nora replied, keeping her head bowed in respect.

He gave a big, heavy sigh. "Oh well," he shrugged. "At least it is an improvement."

"Is there something you wished of me, Gin-sama?" she asked, wanting to finish this meeting quickly. Even when he wasn't around, Nora was loathe to disobey her master and he had told her to stay away from his man.

"Yes. There's a strange reiatsu I've been feeling around the east area that I don't like. It's awfully close and I hate for Aizen-sama to get upset if it isn't taken care of." He opened his squinted eyes just a bit, giving her a glimpse of crimson irises.

She peeked and swallowed, before bowing again. "I understand. I'll see to it right away, Gin-sama. Please notify Aizen-sama not to be bothered by it."

"Thank you, Nora-chan." Gin reached out and did something unexpected. He ruffled her hair, mussing the straight strands and left it a mess. "Don't go and get hurt now, Nora-chan. I'll be sad if you die."

"Ha… hai," Nora said slowly, watching as he let her go and walked down the hallway, disappearing at the next bend.

It was such a weird experience; no one had messed with her hair in such a friendly way. But she trusted Ichigo's judgment and sought a mirror to inspect what had been done. She wouldn't be surprised if she found a bug within the strands or something worse.

Finding nothing and feeling uneasy, Nora went to go do the job assigned to her.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Ichigo blocked the blow thrown at him and growled loudly. "Save that for the Shinigami, Grimmjow," he snapped, throwing the man away from him. His Hollow mask covered his face, and the night made the haunting gold eyes look even more sinister.

Grimmjow gave an equal growl. "Then stop staring at me like that unless you want to fucking fight!" he returned, curling his fists threateningly.

The two were in a dire situation; their activity had been discovered by a patrolling Shinigami assigned to the area. It had been a man Ichigo had no knowledge of, who had first startled the orange haired man by wearing a Hollow mask. At first, he had thought them one and the same but later realized that the Shinigami did not emit the same reiatsu as he did before his change.

Grimmjow had attacked the man and his fighting style had been revealed, tearing off the mask and using it to deflect the ceros thrown by _La Sexta_. His zanpaktou was also formidable, able to match blow for blow with Zangetsu.

They might've been able to at least wounded him had the two men been able to work together. However, the two strongly dislike each other and made any teamwork useless.

Ichigo sonido-ed out of the way, just as the blow reached him. Grimmjow gave the next attack, unleashing his sword to clash with the other. Steel rang as they met again and again, filling the night like horrid bells.

Hollows began to gather, drawn by the flaring reiatsu and the sounds of battle that involved their higher evolved forms. Their cries gathered, form an ominous cheer as they raised their arms to the sky.

_El Cero_ watched them pray, feeling a rush go through his body, something similar to anticipation. He let it thrum his veins, allowed for it to rule his actions. Zangetsu shook in his hand as he watched the sky rip in two.

"Menos Grande," he observed, the black hands tearing the Garganta open an d a horrible creature peeked out, giving a hollow scream.

Ichigo turned to see how Grmmjow was doing, if he had noticed the _Gillian's _appearance. No, _La Sexta_ was too immerse in his battle with this strange Shinigami, a blood thirsty grin on his face as _Pantera _clashed with the other's zanpaktou.

Obviously, Grimmjow wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so of course, he hadn't seen the Menos Grande.

_El Cero_ sonido-ed in time to avoid an attack sent his way, as the Shinigami tried to provoke him to attack. He raised Zangetsu and unleashed the black red power, creating an explosion large enough to hide his tracks.

"Oi! Don't steal my fuckin' prey! This bastard's mine!" Grimmjow snapped at his fellow Espada who flashed past him in the direction of the newest arrival.

"He's all yours," Ichigo told _La Sexta_. "Handle the Shinigami while I handle the _Gillian._ Remember, we're on a mission."

The blue haired Espada scoffed. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way!" He launched himself in the air, Pantera ready in mid swing.

Though he concealed it well, the Shinigami was being overwhelmed. Though he preferred for both, he was glad that they split off. Obviously, there was a big difference in power between them, though the orange haired one tried to conceal it.

But that didn't matter at the moment, not when the blue haired one charging him. They clashed swords again and stood there, challenging each other with the force of strength.

"What… rank are you?" the Shinigami asked, straining to hold his own under the brute reiatsu of the arrancar.

Grimmjow leered. "I am _La Sexta,_ the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjaques! You?"

"I am… Ashido, recent inhabitant of the Menos Forest, now patrol Shinigami of the Gotei 13."

"Menos Forest, huh? Never heard of a Shinigami residing there!" Grimmjow pushed back with his blade, throwing Ashido several feet away, his sandaled feet scuffing the air in which they fought. "Still, if yer telling the truth, you must be good." Gripping Pantera, _La Sexta _grinned. "Don't hold back, Ashido! And don't ever mistake me for one of those _Gillian _or _Adjuchas_ who live in that shithole!"

"Of course not," Ashido replied dryly and brought up his zanpaktou to block the attack.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to decide whether or not the _Gillian_ was what Aizen had in mind. The creature was certainly strong and in time would evolve further and further until it became a powerful vaste lorde. But would the lord of Las Noches desire it in its present state?

In his occupied state of mind, Ichigo did not notice the approaching reiatsu until the back up squad was upon him. They surround him in a scattered circle, zanpaktous unsheathed and ready to fight.

"Name yourself, Espada!" one Shinigami, the apparent leader, demanded.

The orange haired man stilled at the voice and then gave a wry chuckle. "Has the years make you forget, Rangiku-san?" he asked with dry amusement. "Or is it that the fate of all the traitors of the Soul Society - to be wiped out in history and the minds of everyone?" Turning around Ichigo lifted his mask and gave a nasty grin to the busty, honey gold haired woman who was the _fuktaichou _of the 10th Division of the Gotei 3.

A long time ago, they had been friends. She had once teased him mercilessly in his adolescent stage, taking much advantage of it. If he was honest, he would have admitted that through this long war, he had avoided confrontation with her, as he did with the others he had called _nakama._

_Damn you, Aizen! _There was no explanation for this. The bastard had known they would be here, that this woman he had once treasured as a friend would be leading them. It was a test; there was no sugar-coating it. Aizen wanted to show him proof of the loyalty he had promised. To show that he had truly cut his ties with the past and the people he had known.

No wonder he refused to let Ichigo go and see Nora. That way, she wouldn't follow, especially since he had not yet apologized for nearly ending her life. Aizen was holding her hostage in the Las Noches (subtly of course, without telling her that she was a hostage), making sure Ichigo stayed true to his word.

After all, making Nora into an arrancar to save her life, their life, was why he had thrown everything away, betrayed his _nakama_, and destroyed his father for. He had given up his life, he should and pride, just so Nora can live, even if it was a monstrous life.

Ichigo felt the drop in temperature and gave a humorless laugh. "_Buenas noches, _Toshiro. It's been a long time. I see you're as frosty as ever."

The _taichou_ of the 10th Division had grown since his absence, nearly reaching the adolescent stage that Ichigo himself was when he discovered his destiny as a Shinigami. Looking as colder than ever, Histugaya Toshiro had already released his shikai, the dragon wrapping itself around its master in readiness to attack.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, explain. Why are you gathering Hollows," he demanded quietly.

Ichigo's grin widened, showing the Shinigami surrounding him that he had no intention to answer. Instead, he addressed the surround Hollows while raising his hand to touch the Hollow mask. "Everyone, kill the small fry. But leave the _taichou _and_ fuktaichou_ to me!"

The Hollows cheered and eagerly went on the attack. The _Gillian _joined them, already forming a _cero _in the cresses in its mouth.

_El Cero _Espada put down his mask, fully covering his face, and sonido-ed, attacking the people had had once called friend.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Nora stared. Large, gray eyes filled with sparkling curiosity stared back. They belonged to a small arrancar with a child's appearance, having green short hair protruding from underneath a cracked skull mask on the top of her head. She wore a green single piece tunic.

This was it? She wanted to ask. This was the foreign reiatsu Gin had been so worried about? Nora didn't even feel threatened; her instincts weren't even riled or even awake. She wondered, not for the first time, if she had been played by the ex-Shinigami.

Somehow, she didn't doubt it.

"Um, who are you?" Nora asked, trying to see if there was any reason to fear this child.

"I'm Nel Tu! Who are you?" the girl replied, fear evident in her voice. It was obvious that she was trembling, probably already knowing that she wasn't suppose to be here.

"Nora Basilia," she replied. "Is there a reason why you've come to Las Noches?"

"Well, Nel and Pesche and Dondochakka were playing endless tag. Dey should be behind Nel chasing… Nel…" she trailed off as she turned and realized there was no one behind her.

"Uh, I don't see anyone," Nora pointed out.

"Oh no! Der's lost! Der's lost like childwen!" the girl began to yell hysterically.

"…" She couldn't say anything. How can she, when she didn't understand what was happening herself?

_Ichigo-sama, please come back soon._

**Next Time: La Princesa**


	5. La Princesa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Damn was it hard to write Nel's lisp. To Occams Ninja: Nora is neither. You might get who she is from this chapter.**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Munch, munch, munch!"

Nora watched as the food disappeared so quickly in that little mouth. It was like Nel has never had a decent meal, which was probably true if she thought about it. Huenco Mundo was a desert where the food around for miles was most likely yourself. There really wasn't a definite food chain around, but when it all came to it, the strongest won out in the end.

"Ne, Nora-chan?" Nel asked in mid chew. "Awent ya gunna eat too?"

She was startled out of her thoughts, so she needed a minute to rethink the question. "No," she finally replied, pushing the last plate of food towards the child arrancar. "You can have it. I wasn't really hungry to begin with."

"Ah! Sthank you, Nora-chan!" Nel dug right in, devouring everything on the plate's surface. Nora resumed her staring. It had been a spur of the moment sort of thing that made her bring Nel here. She had felt someone's reiatsu draw near and to simply put it, she had panicked, carrying the little arrancar and sonido-ing into the safety of her master's quarters.

Not knowing really what to do now that she had brought Nel with her, Nora decided to feed her guest the dinner delivered to her by a servant arrancar.

Lack of master also meant lack of appetite.

Once she finished the last bite, Nel sat back with a content sigh. "Domo arigatou for da meal, Nora-chan!" she thanked her greatly.

"You're welcome."

"Ne, are you an Ezpaduh, Nora-chan?" she asked, acting cautious as though the thought had just occurred to her.

"Huh?" Nora blinked. Now where did she get that conclusion?

Nel looked around at the large and spacious room. There wasn't much furniture, just the table and chairs they sat in, a long white couch and Ichigo's solemn chair facing the open window. Inside their separate rooms, they shared the same features - a bed, dresser, vanity, a closet, and a bathroom, all drearily white.

Nora followed her gaze and realized what she was thinking. "No," she corrected. "I am not an Espada. Rather, I am _El Cero's_ fraccion. Ichigo-sama is my master."

"Itsygo, da Cero Ezpaduh?" Nel tried to repeat.

"No, it's Ichigo."

"Dat's wat I said. Itsygo."

Obviously, the lisp Nel had made her speech nearly incomprehensible. Nora decided to let it go. After all, who else was going to hear this funny pronunciation of her master's name?

"Nel did not know der was a Cero Ezpaduh," Nel said thoughtfully.

"He's not really advertised," Nora explained. "And master does not like to bring attention to himself."

"Oh."

Silence. Then Nora asked, "Nel, what were you doing so close to Las Noches? You were almost inside _La Septima's _palace area."

"Nel was?" Poor child looked horrified, turning pale as Nora nodded. "Nel didn't know! Nel felt a reiatsu that was famiwar and so Nel followed it."

"A familiar reiatsu?" she repeated. "Do you know whose it was?" Maybe if Nel had a companion in the Las Noches, then Nora could transfer her over to them, make Nel their responsibility now.

To her disappointment, Nel shook her head. "It felt famiwar, but Nel doesn't know whose it was."

"Really?" At last, Nora sighed in defeat. Because she had brought the arrancar back to her master's quarters, it automatically places her in charge of Nel. There was really one course of action she must do: return Nel back to the deserts of Huenco Mundo and her brothers. But first, two things.

She had to get Aizen-sama's permission Nora did not want for her master to return without her to greet him, or for his lord to believe she betrayed them and ran away. No, she will ask first and risk further trouble for herself and her master.

The second thing was Nel's companions, her brothers. Where were they now? Had they followed Nel into Las Noches as well, only to take a wrong turn and be separated from her? Nora hoped they hadn't. she knew should they he discovered by another arrancar, one of the Espada perhaps, they would instantly be cero-ed out of existence. She could only hope for the best.

Tomorrow, she decided. She'll go find Tousen and ask him to give her an audience with Aizen. Hopefully, the blind man would be in a tolerable mood to be giving free favors to a lowly fraccion like her.

Nel gave a huge yawn, one that opened her mouth wide and revealed pointed canines on her low jaw. It was no wonder that the food had disappeared so quickly.

Nora felt herself smile. She'd admit it, the girl was cute and her antics made her simply adorable. Not really what she should be thinking but Nora let it slide. She was tired and not in the mood for bleak thoughts.

She stood. "Nel, would you like to sleep with me in my bed?" she asked politely.

The green haired arrancar looked absolutely shocked. "Nel could sleep in Nora-chan's bed? Nel really could?"

Nora nodded. "Of course. If you don't mind us sharing. Or I could always sleep on the couch."

Nel shook her had furiously. "No! Nel would be dewighted to sleep with Nora-chan. Nel doeswet mind."

"Okay then. Up we go." Lifting the arrancar in her arms, Nora carried her inside the bedroom.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

At last, the mask broke for the final time. Though his reiatsu was nearly spent, Ichigo couldn't resist to smile. At last, his friends were learning to forget about him. They now labeled him in the same category as Aizen - a man not worth saving.

His ribs ached as many were broken. He breathed like a man with asthma, blood dripping down the side of his mouth signifying internal damage. His left arm was broken in several places and his body still trembled with cold.

Still, he was glad he wasn't worse for wear. Toshiro had a broken leg and a ruptured abdomen. His breathing was raspier than Ichigo's and adolescent boy looked ready to collapse. Rangiku was in a similar manner, only she had more bruises than cuts and one broken rib, as _El Cero_ had been gentler while fighting her.

Their squad were now engaged with the Menos Grande, though it was a losing battle. The Hollows had made good work on weakening them and there were many casualties from both sides.

Really, the only lively fight at the moment was Grimmjow's plight against the Shinigami Ashido. The man sported some serious wounds and blood fell like rain whoever he moved around. However, _La Sexta_ was not fazed by it, ignoring his injuries for a great battle.

Ichigo shook his head at his fellow Espada and took one last look at his broken opponents. "It was nice seeing you again, Toshiro, Rangiku-san. However, it is time we be off. We've gathered more than enough. Grimmjow!"

"What!" Grimmjow yelled, whipping _Pantera_ in an upward swipe that opened yet another wound on Ashido's face.

"We're leaving. Opened the Garganta," he ordered.

_La Sexta _scoffed and looked ready to refuse, when the sky ripped open itself to reveal a surprise guest.

"Ulquiorra?"

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Nora couldn't sleep. Whenever she tried to close her eyes, she saw strange images. Two girls, playing. And then a Hollow appeared to devour them both. They screamed with horror and desperately reached out to a person in front of them.

What was worse was that Nora watched it all through the eyes of the children, felt their horror, their despair. Their ache, their pain, all of it.

She left Nel sleeping in the bed and dressed appropriately for the day. If she was to have an audience with Aizen-sama, she had to look presentable. She did not want to insult her master's lord and tarnish his reputation.

The hallways were silent and empty, as many were deep in sleep. It was the only time any one slept, since there wasn't a true time in Huenco Mundo, no time of day or night. But many chose this time to rest, as a whole than alone.

Starrk didn't count, as he slept whenever he could with out disturbance from his fraccion or others.

Her footsteps echoed in the large hallways, as Nora struggled to find who she sought. But it was gone. Nora could not feel _La Cuarta's _reiatsu anywhere. It was like he disappeared, gone away from Las Noches once again.

This was good. It gave her the opportunity to do her business without interruption. She could finally thank the girl for what she did and have this need sated at last.

As she reached that lonely door, Nora could only hope that the _princesa _wasn't asleep.

The knob has been scarcely touched when it slid opened. All it needed was to recognize the hollow in the reiatsu, in order to grab hold of the dimension the girl had been placed in. It creaked as it fell open, revealing the room within.

It was a large and elegant space, with a similar couch like the one they had back in her master's quarters, with a few chairs surrounding a round small table. Nora began to wonder if those couches were every where. She noticed that there was no bed and the only light came from the moonlight through the small window.

Nora entered. Movement drew her eyes towards that light beneath the window. There she stood, the girl Nora had felt so desperate to see. Her Living World clothes, the strange uniform she had worn when she first came, were gone, replaced into white clothing Nora was familiar with. The drab color only seemed to emphasize the haggardness of the girl's expression, the trace of tears left on her pale cheeks and the red eyes that suggested she had been weeping for quite a while.

For a while the two simply stared, trying to give each other time to steady themselves for this meeting.

"Um… hello." Nora felt stupid but she had to say something. The silence was oppressing and she did not like for the girl for being afraid of her. "I wont hurt you. I'm not here for that, neither am I here under the instruction of Ulquiorra-sama."

Obviously, her rambles were making things worse, simply confusing the girl further of her presence here. She looked at Nora with wide eyes, with the wariness of an abused animal. For a moment, the fraccion wished to know the details of her abduction. Just how did a human come in contact with Aizen?

She tried to start over, wanting the silence to end. Being without Ichigo for as long as she had was really messing up with her inner workings.

"My name is Nora Basilia. I came here to thank you for saving my life."

"I am… Inoue Orihime. And you're welcome."

Greetings and gratitude done, there really wasn't much else to say. The silence threatened to come again with a vengeance. Quickly, she added, "I wanted you to know that I am grateful and am in your debt. If there is something you wish for and it is in my power to grant it, I'll shall. Just ask for it."

"Then, can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure."

"Who was the man who was trying to kill you?"

The question was simple enough. "I was being punished by my master, _El Cero _Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki. If his aim was to kill me, so be it." She turned to Orihime. "Why did you want to know?"

The auburn beauty looked away, appearing awfully sad. "I had… a friend who once knew a man by his description. Seeing him… surprised me greatly, especially what he was doing to you."

Nora took a step closer. "Don't be sorry for me," she ordered. "I had every right to be punish. My life is to serve my master. If he is displeased, he has the right to reprimand me however he wants."

"N-nani?"

"That is how it works around here," she explained. "You make your superior angry, you get punish. That is how things are." She gave a smile. "Don't worry about such things. They wont affect you. Also, I think you should know, that person may be my master. I really don't know enough of my master's past to be saying this, but probably he is. He is a kinder person than you know. Though he does reprimands me for my mistakes, he always apologizes later. To be frank, there isn't another master I would serve than him. He gave me my life, you know. Therefore, he has the guarantee to end it, if he so wished."

Nora started, as if just realizing what she had said. "I-I'm sorry. I said things I shouldn't." She gave a sheepish expression. "Could you please keep it silent from Ulquiorra-sama? He sort of doesn't know that I'm-"

"Nora-chan."

Nora turned slowly, prolonging as long as she could meeting those squinty eyes. "G-Gin-sama," she said and dropped to her knees, bowing her head. "Please, before you draw conclusions, believe that my intentions here were simply to express my gratitude," she begged quietly.

"Of course, Nora-chan. You never give me any cause to doubt your loyalty," Gin said. "Did you take care about the little problem I'd mention earlier?"

She flinched. "Ano, about that…" she swallowed. "I found the cause, but I need to have an audience with Aizen-sama to continue the task."

"I see now. Well then, come with me. I'll do you the favor and take you to him. You too are to come with us, Hime-chan," he motioned for her to follow. "There are two naughty boys in need of your healing."

The foundation shook as three reiatsus exited the Garganta. Two of them were flickering weakly while one stood flaring strong. Ulquiorra's. Of course, it would be his since he scarcely showed any emotion, even pain. The other two…

"Ichigo-sama! He's been hurt!" With a blur, Nora ran into the main room, leaving all behind.

**A/N: Next time, Promisa del La Muerte**


	6. Promesa de la Muerte

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Rain. For fuck sake's, why did it have to be raining? Good things never happened when it rained in this world.

Shirosaki Hichigo frowned at his King's slip up. Had the idiot let him take over, he wouldn't be in this mess. But no, he had to let his fucking emotions distract him, his shitty desires and longing for the past nearly overwhelm him. Hence, the goddamn rain falling on this world.

The Hollow tsked, but did not bother to find shelter. The water got him anywhere, even inside the buildings that made up this world. It was better to endure it as it is; it went by faster that way and he became less annoyed.

Waves of pain, acting like a biting wind, accompanied the drops, whipping the white sleeves of his shihakshou, the back string from the white Zangetsu strapped on his back snapping with each pass. The King was injured and that made the rain worse, becoming a fierce downpour where the drops actually hurt.

God, couldn't he at least get a fucking umbrella every time this happened. First his mama died. It rained. Then those little brats died. Now that had been a fucking hurricane storm. Could the Hollow at least catch a break?

Hichigo sighed, a hoarse sound in his distorted vocals. He let his head fall back so the rain could hit his face. Betraying people you actually liked always sucked, even if it had been for a good cause. The King had to learn that and get over it. Whose fault was it that those stupid girls had been there? Who had been the idiot that turned his back for that exact moment?

Hell, he got them back, didn't he? Gave them power, much more than they would have ever gained in their lifetime, and a stronger body that wont fail them again. Though, therein lied the problem, Hichigo guessed, opening his eyes as the storm finally broke. The girls had been twins. Always, the humans made stories and theories regarding such a close kinship, two babies born at a single time, created through a single pregnancy period.

Who'd known that the same concept would be reversed in a rebirth? That to be reincarnate, the girls would have been revived in a single body?

_Nora._

The name was spoken by the wind, passing through the towering buildings like a reverent prayer.

_Nora._

"Well, King," Hichigo spoke out loud, his Hollow voice soft with bitter understanding. "You cant win them all, just the ones that counts. At least you got your fucking sisters back."

As though responding to his malice, the building he sat on crumbled beneath him. Too bad that the Horse was always faster than the King. Hichigo, safe on another building, watched it fall.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

He was hurt. That was all she could comprehend. Her powerful master had been wounded and severely so.

Nora kneeled by Ichigo's side, as close as she could be without interfering with Orihime's work. Both men were laid on separate cots on the floor, encased in an orange glowing shield that was the girl's ability, the space of the rejection.

"It's seems I'm even more in your debt, Orihime-san," she whispered out loud, watching as the sword cuts and broken limbs mended themselves under the careful glow.

Grimmjow was in worse condition. _La Sexta_ had taken no regards to his well being at all in his anticipation of a good fight. He laid there with his eyes closed, his body coiled and tense with the pain that must have been going through him. Orihime gave him extra attention, mindful of how serious his wounds were and how dangerous they could become.

She had been taken from her home to heal. So heal she shall.

Aizen had left a while ago, followed by Tousen and Gin. With a few words to his Espada on their carelessness and a job well done, he went go see the Hollows the two had brought, possibly already started making new arrancar soldiers with the _Hogyoku._

Nora had vaguely taken notice of his departure, her attention solely on her master. She felt whole again, her sense of being restored, and her stomach threatened to rumble with new hunger. But all of it threatened to shatter should Ichigo relapse and die from his wounds.

She greatly depended on her master; he gave her a purpose, had given her life. Without him… There was no further thought as the truth was revealed. Nora will simply break down, become a lesser arrancar and no more than a mechanic doll for others to toy with. Wouldn't Szayel enjoy that, she wondered idly.

Nora flinched as she noticed a hand reach out for her within that orange glow. Ichigo was awake and searched for her presence like a blind man. She had lowered her reiatsu so it wouldn't interfere with Orihime's healing, so it made it difficult for him to locate her.

Without thinking, Nora reached inside the shield, missing the way Orihime's eyes widened with shock and grabbed her master's hand with both of her own.

"I'm here, Ichigo-sama," she told her master gently.

The hand tightened in her grasp and Ichigo turned to her, his eyes opened and sad. "I'm sorry," he rasped, his throat still injured. "I wasn't going to kill you. I hadn't meant to."

Her eyes widened and softened. She pulled his hand to her cheek, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "You don't have to apologize to me, master," she said. "I will always forgive you. No matter what."

The answer didn't satisfy Ichigo. Instead, he gained a pensive expression, as though he had hoped she wouldn't, to instead rage and rave at him about it being the last straw. But for now, it was enough and he turned his attention towards Orihime.

"You are… Inoue, correct? The girl Aizen brought?"

Startled, obviously not expecting for him to address her, Orihime gave a flustered nod, a pink flush rising in her cheeks. "Y-yes. I am Orihime. Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo gave a wistful smile, finding her reaction cute and sad. "I'm sorry," he said, much to her surprise. "I scared you terribly back then. I was not myself, and yet please expect for more episodes similar to that. Thank you for healing my fraccion and thank you for healing me now."

The pink turned red as she blushed, stuttering in her answer. "It-it was nothing! I am glad to just be of use."

"Oi!" an annoyed growl came from the side. "Will you stop it with all the sappy shit? Yer making me sick!"

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm only expressing my gratitude, you son of a bitch. Maybe you can try learning what that means."

A warmth filled Nora as her master spoke. He had just said the very feelings she had felt before. It gave her hope that perhaps she wasn't as abnormal as she had originally thought. Especially if her master shared the same sentiments.

She released his hand long enough to come between them, causing enough distraction to keep the two Espada from getting into a fight. Nora surprised everyone, even herself, by reaching for Grimmjow's hand and holding it tight.

"Thank you for returning back, _minna,"_ she said, bowing over their clasped hands. "Ichigo-sama, Grimmjow-sama. Thank you for not dying."

The words felt so familiar, as if she had spoken them many times in the past, greeting her family as they returned from their long journeys and battles. Perhaps she had done it, though Nora did not possess the memories to prove it.

Ichigo was startled, as if he too recognized her phrases. His expression tightened as did his grip and he gave a sharp nod. "Hai," he grunted and closed his eyes, letting Orihime to finish the healing without any further provoking.

Grimmjow turned his face away and Nora expected him to punch her or wrench his hand way. As it was, he let her hold him, and the exhaustion and stress of his wounds finally lured him to sleep, though his grip was as strong as his master's.

Nora grinned at Orihime and watched as the orange light did its work.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Why were you in the woman's room?"

Nora turned and was faced with the impassive gaze of _La Cuarta_ Espada. "Su-suminasen, Ulquiorra-sama? What do you mean?"

His luminous green eyes flickered with annoyance. "Do not make me repeat myself. You are not a ignorant fool. You heard my subtle threat in relations to the girl. Tell me why would you ignore such," he demanded.

She gathered herself and swallowed. It was not good to show fear in the face of the Espada, especially in front of the one who felt no emotion.

Staring straight at him, Nora answered, "To tell her thank you for saving my life. I wished to express my gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Ulquiorra looked at her distrusting. "You are a Hollow. You do not feel gratitude."

"Well, this one does," she replied fiercely, forgetting her place. Her hands gripped the rail of the cart. "Gomenasai, Ulquiorra-sama. You can believe me or you can not, but I swear to you I visited Orihime-san with the best intentions in mind. I did not hurt her. If you'll now excuse me, I have to deliver my master his meal."

She blinked when he appeared in front of her, using sonido to stand in front of her and bar her way. Her throat became dry and she swallowed thickly as she noticed the rare anger in his eyes.

"You will not dismiss me so easily, fraccion. I may not be your master but I am still your superior. _You will not turn your back on me."_ His words were quiet, precise and even, without none of the anger his eyes showed. With that single emotion, they shone like green fire, boring down on her like fierce light.

Nora could not simply lower her gaze as was proper and expected of her. "Gomenasai. I meant no disrespect. However, my master is expecting me and I require haste." This time, she gave a bow and pushed the cart around where Ulquiorra stood.

It was strange. She did not fear him as she should, but Ulquiorra simply lacked the trait that made her cower beneath Ichigo's gaze. As she passed him by, Ulquiorra watched her every step, with a new fascination that she had dared to disrespect him so. He did not get in her way again, so Nora went by as fast as she could without actually running.

"You have become like him."

"Eh?" She blinked as she turned to face him once again.

_La Cuarta _quietly began to walk away, no longer bothering himself with her. His last words to her were sharp and even, as if he were annoyed for being made to say them, especially to an insignificant arrancar like her.

"You are just like your lord Espada."

Nora couldn't help but watch him leave, standing alone in the hallway with the cart forgotten by her side. She was like her master? That was a bad thing? A cold fear settled in to her bones. When another fraccion dared to speak out against an Espada that was not their master, that Espada could either reprimand the fraccion themselves or go and tell the master.

Ulquiorra has always been the one to reprimand those out of line, but he did it with cold, callous words that hurt deeper than any blow he might have given. His eyes saw all, and the knowledge made the words bite deeper and strike into one's pride. It was why the other fraccion worked so hard to avoid _La Cuarta _entirely, or be extra polite and extra submissive in his presence, often at the cost of their own pride.

Nora had spoken against him, so rudely as she refused his demands and faint accusations. She may have given him answers, but they were unsatisfactory, with the way she told him.

She could only turn and wheel the cart away, far way from the direction the Fourth had gone. If she was punish, so be it.

After all, no one was more scary to her than her master.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Ichigo blinked. Large gray eyes blinked back, though they were terrified and shining with tears.

During his endless pacing, thinking about his battle with Toshiro and Ran, he had heard some shuffling within his fraccion's room. She had gone to get dinner for the two of them, so he knew that it wasn't her.

Of course, he assumed the worse. Ichigo was not as dense to not notice the hostility that surrounded them, both him as an Espada and Nora as his fraccion. There were arrancars who were insanely loyal to Aizen who saw his favor towards the two as a great crime. Such was the jealousy that drove them.

So he went to check it out, opening the door carefully and stepping inside. If it was a cruel prank, he would not be caught unawares. However, he still found himself gaping stupidly at the little arrancar trapped within the covers of the bed, a child _bakemono_

She gave a terrified squeal and ducked underneath the material, forgetting her struggles as she hid from him.

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as the muscles there tensed. Well, it wasn't something bad, but the reminder of Szayel's creations was strong in his mind.

That one was forever sending him stuff, in spite and enjoyment of messing with his brother Espada. This little arrancar could be one of his creations, like his fraccion, though when Szayel started making them cute was a surprise. _La Octava_ surrounded himself with freaks. This, he had to admit, was a better invention than his usual lot.

She peeked at him from under the heavy covers, giving him a glimpse of a cartoonish, simple skull mask that covered the top of her head. She was so tiny, taking up only a small portion of the bed where she was trapped. A red line of coloring, sort of resembling a blush, went across her face underneath her eyes and she wore a dull green robe.

Really. This arrancar was so odd, especially if it was of Szayel's making. It really did make him wonder.

"A-ano?"

Ichigo blinked as the arrancar peeked out again, further this time so only her small body was hidden in the covers. "What?" he asked.

She visibly swallowed, looking so nervous that he felt uncomfortable. "Are you… Itsygo-sama?"

Now he stared. "It-sy-go?" he repeated slowly, making sure he had heard her right.

"H-hai," she answered quickly, her high voice trembling. "N-Nora-chan told me about Itsygo-sama. Da Cero Ezpaduh."

_El Cero _realized that the lisp the girl had made a horrible mispronunciation of his name, changing _Ichigo _into _Itsygo._ he stared at her hard, making her head duck down right underneath the covers, hiding from the severity of his scowl.

"And you are?" he asked, refusing to say anything about himself until he determined who or what she was.

"Nel is Nel Tu of the arrancar," she replied happily, though she gulped and lowered her head again.

To be honest, Ichigo felt terrible at seeing her fear. Kids, he wasn't good with them. Nora and Starrk's fraccion, Lilinette, both didn't count because in a sense, they weren't children at all, but shaped like they were because of their reiatsu levels. In fact, he hadn't had a true experience with children since… since…

He swallowed painfully as the memories assaulted of him, of that night when everything went wrong.

"Ichigo-sama? I have arrived with your meal," Nora called out from the doorway of the room, thankfully drawing his attention away from that dark direction.

_El Cero _turned to face his fraccion. "It's about time," he said. "What took you?"

She bowed to him. "Gomenasai. I was stopped on my way by Ulquiorra-sama. Previously, I had ventured into his charge's room to express my thanks, without his permission." She straightened and gasped. "Why are you in my room, Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo started, forgetting what he had been doing. He cleared his throat and pointed behind him. "I heard something in here and checked it out. Is there something you were going to tell me?"

"Ah!" Nora went into the room to stand between Nel and her master, to offer some protection of his wrath. "I can explain, Ichigo-sama. Nel was lost and Gin-sama asked me to check out a reiatsu he had been feeling earlier. I… did not know what to do with her and so I… ended up bringing her here." She glanced at him fearfully. "I hope… it is not a problem. I wanted to get Aizen-sama's permission to return her to the plains of Huenco Mundo, but I was going to after you return and…"

Ichigo covered her mouth to stop her rambling. "Okay, I get it. Enough," he told her sternly and then his stomach rumbled loudly. "Let me eat something and then I'll think of something to do." He looked at the arrancar. "I'm surprised though. You don't usually get into so much mischief when I leave."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Go-gomenasai, Ichigo-sama."

He suddenly grinned and left her standing there. "Come, let's eat. You're friend and join us."

Nora stared dumbfounded. She shared a look with Nel, before picking up the arrancar and following her master outside into the main room.

Her master was acting strange- _again._ And this time, she didn't really want to know how he was going to act.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure that it was him?" demanded the Shinigami woman, getting straight in the face of the taller male.

Toshiro glared at her rudeness. "Yes, Kuchiki. I'm sure that it was him. He went so far as to tell us his name and rank. He also gave no clear remorse of his actions, making your theory of him being forced to work for Aizen inconclusive, if not proven wrong," the young captain told her bluntly.

The small, dark haired woman sauntered back, in shock and horror. "No, no it cant be," she whispered. "No… no I… cant believe that. I just cant!"

"Rukia!" Another woman glared at her, before her expression soften with sympathy. "You can not continue in this manner. You'll only destroy yourself."

"It is decided then," another individual, an old man accompanied by a white haired _fuktaichou_, stood away from the doorway as he left the Fourth Division quarters. "Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer one to be avoided. As you meet him in combat, see him as your enemy. As with all traitors…"

He glanced at all who were gathered, few of those who felt the pain of his betrayal.

"_He must be captured and return to the Seireitei, to face his punishment. No longer will he receive any mercy."_

**A/N: So sorry for the wait guys. Next time, Mi Corazon, Mi Vida**


	7. Mi Corazon, Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**School has started guys! So updates… yeah. You get the picture.**

**Slight lime. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Have you ever had past memories of your human life?"

Szayel blinked, pausing in his contraption's working to stare at her. "Is that a trick question or were you really expecting an answer?"

Nora swallowed as a lump formed in her throat, but dared to come closer. "No it is not," she replied. "I… suppose that means that you do not."

The pink haired Espada stopped his work and sat back on his chair. "No. Of course not," he said sharply. "When we are Hollows, we devour souls constantly, so much that the soul we originally had is simply destroyed. As we evolve further into arrancars, our minds follow that same evolution, forming a new consciousness that overrules all the souls we devour. If I ever have the bother of remembering such petty details of a past life, I'll make sure to ignore it. Does that answer your question?"

"S… somewhat," Nora said, unsure of what to say. She shifted in the stool she sat in, placed away to give no much of a distraction to the scientist.

Szayel noticed her uneasiness and looked at her with a bit of surprise and some curiosity. "You do?" he asked incredulously.

Furiously, she shook her head in denial. "It could be nonsense, or my mind is under a lot of stress," she suggested cautiously, disregarding her previous question entirely. "Though I've never heard of an arrancar having hallucinations."

"Neither have I." Gently, _La Octava _put down his things on the metal surface of the table.. He swirled his chair in her direction and beckoned her towards him. "Come here, Nora."

Nora swallowed, but followed his command as was her due, being of lower rank. She got off the stool and stood in front of him. Quickly, as soon as she was in reach, Szayel grabbed hold of her and began his physical examination.

He was none too gentle and Nora kept her protests silent as he felt her arms and legs, thumbing her torso with a great pressure, trying to feel his way around her body without cutting it open to see.

Szayel later stood to examine her scalp, flashing a light in both of her eyes as a final touch. Finished, he let her go and held his chin with a frown.

"How odd," he mused quietly.

His words brought no comfort. "Is there something wrong with me?" Nora asked, a bit fearfully at what that would mean.

If she was defective, she is of no use to Ichigo and he would need a new fraccion. Discarded fraccion did not last very long when they returned to the arrancar society. Often they would be attacked in retribution against their former masters.

There had been a different fraccion before Tesla. _La Quinta _had tossed her away in his customary manner, beating them to near death. She didn't even last the night.

Szayel waved his had at her worries, for they were meaningless to him. "An arrancar, in a general definition, are beings of survival with a thinking mind, though I question that thought in regards to most of my fellow Espada," he said, muttering the last. "We should not have flashbacks, visions, or anything regarding a past life. However, to be honest, I did expect you to be of any different in that manner."

Nora stiffened, feeling horribly nervous at what the scientist was going to say.

"Nothing is wrong with you physically. You have no wound, cut. Or bruise in which any reiatsu would leak from. For this is what I suspect to be occurring, you see. Something is tampering with your reiatsu and the side effects must be the hallucinations."

Szayel finally turned to look at her now, fully assessing the impact of his words with nothing but a detached mind. "I suppose what you are seeing are two girls?" She didn't respond in shock, but he nodded as if she had, and returned to his musings. "Perhaps it is time. I must report this to Aizen-sama, do you understand?"

"But why?" Nora wanted to know. "Why should Aizen-sama concern himself with a lowly fraccion like me?"

_La Octava_ Espada smiled and she took a big step back. He didn't seem offended, not at all, but her visible wariness. "Because," he said, almost in a purr, "you are _special."_

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Special. The word stayed with her even as she fled _La Octava's _palace. It wasn't something she wanted to be, to desire especially within Huenco Mundo. Otherwise, you'll find yourself in a situation like Orihime or, worse, a permanent resident of Szayel's labs.

She didn't have a problem visiting the pink haired Espada every once in a while. She found watching him to be relaxing. The way he manipulated his instruments was like a work of art, one that fascinated Nora. He, of course, did not like it when she was there watching him work, but often would not comment at her presence, leaving her be.

As long as Nora did not make herself a nuisance, Szayel allowed her to stay.

So she also got to see the dark side of Szayel's work. Szayel, powerful in his own right, was weaker than most of the Espada and often came back injured from his battles. He had made his fraccion as edible material that held healing powers and once a many time she saw him devour Umina or Lumina, recreating them afterward. **(1)**

It gave her a sickening feeling but it was something she had to ignore. They lived in Huenco Mundo, after all. The White Plains of Night. In the holding of Las Noches. Such acts were as common as the blank night sky.

All Nora could do is hope that Szayel was lying, that he would not report his findings to Aizen. But it was wistful thinking, as the Espada himself had said that he would. Still, she felt no harm doing it and so even dared to pray.

Which reminded her. He never did explain how he knew what she saw in her hallucinations. Guessing it to be of a girl was coincidence. However, guessing of two was impossible. She wondered how he had known, if perhaps Ichigo had reported it to him.

She couldn't think of another way of knowing and neither would Szayel tell her how he had known.

With a start, Nora took notice of her surroundings. She gone past _La Septima's _palace and had entered _La Sexta's._ it surprised her greatly, unbelieving that she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed where she was going. She was entering territory that she normally avoided.

Grimmjow Jeagarjaques was known for his dislike against her master. Twice, he made an attack towards her, thinking that she had been mocking him or looking down on him by a misplaced look. He also came to blows with her master many times before, wrecking Las Noches to rumble before being stopped by either Tousan or Ulquiorra.

Nora looked around. Perhaps, with sonido, she could leave this place quickly. He already thought her cocky and full of herself being _El Cero's _fraccion. Despite his strange behavior before, she had no doubt that Grimmjow will kill her this time around, just for trespassing in his domain.

There came a noise.

Startled, she looked around for its source. She thought herself caught until she recognized it as moaning. Soft, gasping moans of a female arrancar. It was not one of pain, but a new emotion rarely seen in this place. Sure, there were some made by the pleasure of the kill, the thrill of the hunt. But this one was different somehow. More deeper and prolong. Also, there was grunting, mixed with growls that obviously belonged to a man.

As she neared the source, Nora saw some scattered clothes on the floor. White, female uniform that was familiar, with the shirt Grimmjow wore. As she turned the corner, she saw the source of it.

Grimmjow had a female arrancar trapped against the wall, engaging what looked to her like a fight of some sort. She recognized the arrancar as Loly, a female servant with a extreme obsession for Aizen. She was the source of the gasping sounds, along with the moans.

The blue haired Espada grunted and growled as he threw Loly against the wall. His hips grinded against hers, literally driving her into the wall hard enough to make cracks. His slacks hung low over his lower region, as his well muscled physique glistened with sweat.

For the moment, Nora could only stare. It was a scene that she has never seen before; the only thing she was able to do is watch quietly. **(2)** She has seen many fights before, some bloody, others mere skirmishes. This was totally new to her. It was almost like watching Szayel work only it involved more people.

Her shoe must have made a scuffle on the floor, or she must have made a small intake of breath. Either way, now Grimmjow's head was turned to her, his electric blue eyes watching as he pounded Loly with all his might, much to the servant arrancar's enjoyment.

It felt like years when it was only mere minutes, their gazes locked while he was doing such a rigorous activity. Nora couldn't look away; she was literally a deer caught in the headlights with the panther stalking on. She felt her face turn red while her body reacted more differently, in a strange, sensual always that left her lower belly tingling and slightly aching. It was something she has never felt before and she found herself fascinated by the play of muscles in his back, the way his arms seem so strong as he wrestled with Loly on the wall.

Strangely, those sensations helped her break free from the eye contact and quickly, Nora sonido-ed out of the palace, further and further until the flare of reiatsu was blocked by a couple of strong, solid walls.

Panting against the white space, she thought, I'll ask Szayel. He'll know what's wrong with me. He knows so much already. This feeling, he'll know about it. I'll go ask him.

The thoughts kept going through her head, but she made no move to act on it. She was immobile and therefore couldn't escape when two Espada turned the corner and walked towards her.

Harribel and Barragan both looked down in surprise at finding _El Cero_ fraccion collapsed against the all, looking as though she had just been mentally attacked, namely by Ulquiorra. Their attention were intense, as they were both intimidating people with great rank. Nora flushed in embarrassment and stood to give the expected bow and show of respect.

"G-gomenasai. I did not mean to bother you with my presence, nor to interrupt your conversation," she apologized. "I promise that I heard not one word of your conversation, but I'll accept your punishment to keep me silent."

"Iie. That wont be necessary. We believe you," Harribel said quietly. Her voice was deep and silently muffled, her lower part of her face covered by the high neck of her coat uniform.

"Tch! I still find it hard to believe you're Kurosaki's fraccion," Barragan said. "You're too polite for that boy's taste."

"Huh?" Nora looked up to their retreating figures as they walked past her, continuing their previous conversation. They had dismissed her and ignored her rudeness, which was more than some of the others (i.e., Ulquiorra) would do. As she stared at Harribel's back, the flapping tail of her coat caught her eye.

Harribel stopped and glanced back to the fraccion who had lingered behind. "Yes?" she asked patiently, looking pointedly at the hand which was grasping the end of her coat.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Nora let go, shocked at her forward. "I just- I didn't mean- I wanted to ask you something, Harribel-sama. Forgive my forward manner."

"You risk my displeasure for a reason. So stop apologizing and tell me what you want."

"Yes, Harribel-sama." Quietly, she explained what had occurred, what had shaken her so. Barragan stood by listening to the whole story, despite her saying it was for the third Espada's ears only. At the end of her story, _La Tercera _simply looked at her with her infamous blank stare. Barragan, on the other hand…

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Both females tuned to _La Segunda, _who was chortling hysterically.

"That's it? That is what had you so shaken up?" he chuckled. "He didn't- I knew there was a reason why you're different! So damn naïve!"

"A-ano?" Nora looked at him blankly, unsure why exactly he was laughing. She saw no humor in it, especially if Grimmjow came and tracked her down.

Harribel, unlike her brother Espada, did not find it humorous. "Perhaps it would be better if we continue this in my rooms," she suggested, trying to keep her composure. She had been greatly shaken by this revelation. "I'll explain what you need to know, what your master was supposed to have explained to you."

She led the bewildered fraccion away from the still laughing Espada without saying goodbye.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Ulquiorra!"

_La Cuarta_ turned and looked at the individual with an amused stare. However, it was expertly disguised with a mask of indifference

"What do you want, _Cero?"_

Ichigo gritted his teeth at that cool and emotionless tone, furthering his belief that this mission will end in failure. "You better not hurt her," he warned softly. "I may not have been able to convince Aizen to choose you a better partner, but I swear now that if you dare and hurt Nora, I will _kill _you."

Ulquiorra was not in the least phased by the threat. He was, however, irked that Ichigo continued to have the lack of respect towards their master. Even that hat headed Grimmjow knew when to kneel.

His hand began to lift itself our of his pocket to reprimand him when a thought occurred. The mission in which he had just been assigned, partnered with no other than _El Cero's _fraccion.

Despite what Ichigo said, he was the one who was placed in charge of this mission. If he got through Nora, managed to change her views for the better, perhaps it would change the orange haired man's ways.

"Just how naïve have you kept your fraccion?" Ulquiorra asked quietly in that same, cold tone. His hand kept itself back in his pocket.

Ichigo growled, dark red energy surrounding him in response to his anger. "None of your fucking business!"

He looked ready to attack, it seemed, when he turned around abruptly. His broad shoulders shook with the restraint of his rage, something that managed to surprise Ulquiorra. After all, _El Cero_ was their most problematic Espada. He never once had avoided a fight.

"Dammit!" Ichigo swore softly. "I'm asking the wrong person, I know. You would no sooner betray the mission than help my fraccion, wouldn't you?" He gave a bitter laugh. Without a look back in his direction, going somewhere unbeknownst to him.

Ulquiorra watched him go, slightly intrigued. So Starrk was right. Ichigo did change his usual tactics in regards to his fraccion. She was the key in controlling him.

Returning back to his stride, _La Cuarta _felt something stir his mind. It was a question he had been meeting to ask _El Cero, _ever since he came to ask his lord a damning favor. It gave him a strange emotion, one he had no name for.

Discarding it as meaningless, he continued on his way, to collect his partner assigned to him for this mission.

_Was she worth it, Kurosaki?_

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Though we arrancars are beings of power and intelligence, one must take note that we are the evolved forms of Hollows, creatures of basic survival. Food, power, and you'll find in our evolved form, the need to reproduce. Sex is a mere act, in which one dominates and the other is dominated. It is useless since we arrancars simply do not reproduce, though many do use it to relieve boredom, find pleasure, or simply fulfill that need within ourselves."

"So Grimmjow-sama was dominating Loly then?" Nora asked, simply to make sure she understood.

"Yes. You caught them fucking each other, to be blunt. . For Grimmjow, he was simply enjoying the carnal pleasure that it brings. Loly, and her twin Menoly, both have the unnatural desire to be dominated by someone far stronger. Since they could not reach Aizen-sama, they go after our Espada males."

"I-I see," the fraccion said, feeling herself blush. Having it explained to her uncensored like this nearly overwhelmed her. Harribel did not baby her nor held back in her explanations, expecting Nora to have a little backbone with this. Her face was so hot though, as she realized she was far more in trouble with the sixth Espada than she realized.

"Sex is an act a species uses to create children," _La Tercera _continued. "However, it is useless for our kind do not breed. Any children we have in Las Noches are you, Nora, Wonderweiss, and Lilinette. And that is only because it is how your reiatsu has shaped your bodies."

"H-hai." _And Nel, _Nora silently added. She looked at _La Tercera _in embarrassment as she dared to ask her own question.

"Does my master… also indulges himself…?"

Harribel shrugged. "To my knowledge, he is the only celibate male here. It somewhat explains why he has neglected to tell you of this."

"I understand know. I'm not sure if I should be glad or kind of worried. If it is a need, why is it my master can reject it so easily? Even I…" Nora faltered, images of what she had seen rushing through her mind.

"Yes. The fact that you were aroused shows you too cannot ignore that instinct. You are simply too young to have such composure," Harribel said. "On that matter, you'll need to talk with Ichigo about it."

She nodded, showing that she had listened. The flash of blue eyes haunted her, with their strange desires that worked to lure her in. she didn't know why she was so affected, especially when all she has ever felt towards the sixth are wariness and fear.

Was she a masochist?" she wondered idly, looking up at the black ceilings.

They were in _La Tercera's _palace, a place that Nora has always avoided. Not that she had ever anything against the third Espada. Even her master has never told her she couldn't interact with her. She was, however, an intimidating and quiet person, and also there was the fact her master was so so rude to her.

Like Ulquiorra, Harribel took her duties seriously and did not like to dawdle and waste time. She also takes mannerisms seriously and does not like it when Aizen is either disrespected or when his word is questioned, both something that Ichigo always does.

Her three fraccion, Mila Rose, Apache, and SunSun has always alienated Nora, refusing to be any where near _El Cero's _fraccion. In a way, it was fine with her, since many of the others did not like the "special treatment", as they call it, she gets from Aizen.

"Harribel-sama, have you… ever felt that need?"

With a gasp, Nora covered her mouth and glanced fearfully at the third Espada. She was shocked that she had dared asked that, something that was only a thought in her mind. However, it also shocked her that Harribel even gave her an answer.

"Yes. Once, to a male I should never have desired. It was… during one of our battles against the Shinigami. However, I proved strong enough to ignore my urges and refused to act upon my needs."

Silence came over them at _La Tercera's _revelations. She had just admitted to harboring traitorous feelings for one of their enemies. And yet there was no worry. Nora did not have the nature or total loyalty to betray Harribel. She simply did not have that nature, despite being an arrancar.

"Gomen. It was not my right to ask. Thank you for telling me, though. It has made me feel a little better.," she admitted, bowing her humility.

Nora stilled when she heard a rumble of some kind. When she looked up, she saw it was Harribel, and she was laughing quietly.

"You are sweet and too naïve for your own good," she said. "I can see why Aizen-sama is fascinated by you, and why Ichigo cares so much to keep you ignorant."

_La Tercera _stood from her bed and motioned for her to follow. Just then, a rush of reiatsu swept past them, shaking the foundation, signifying the arrival of someone.

"It seems that Ichigo has arrived for you," Harribel noted, beginning to move to the front door. Nora followed a bit more quickly, anxious to see why her master's reiatsu felt so… disgruntled. He wasn't exactly angry but something was upsetting him.

Ichigo waited by the front opening, making no move to knock it down and go get his fraccion. It was well known that no male, Espada or otherwise, was allowed inside _La Tercera's_ palace. It was a rule to be taken seriously, one that even Aizen followed.

He was quickly becoming agitated as Harribel was taking her sweet time answering. It was though, realizing that Nora was close by, following the third Espada.

Finally the door opened to reveal Harribel, in her customary uniform, wit the neck high and covering the lower part of her face. Beside her, was his fraccion, looking alright, much to his relief.

"Nora," he said to her. "You are requested by Aizen to take on a mission with Ulquiorra."

"That's Aizen-_sama. _When will you learn, _Cero_?" _La Tercera_ demanded.

Ichigo glance at her and was about to respond, but to Nora's surprise and bit back his answer.

"Yeah, Aizen-sama. I forget, Harribel. Can you blame me?" he asked. "I've come to not only to collect my fraccion, but to ask of you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. Allow one of your fraccion to travel with my own, to come along on this mission. I've already received Aizen," he paused, "Aizen-sama's permission."

"I see." Harribel took a moment to think about who was suitable. "Will SunSun be alright with you?"

"The quiet one? Yeah, sure." Taking a step back, Ichigo motioned for Nora to follow. "Come Nora. There are some matters we must discussed.."

"If it is the matter of sex, I've already explained it to her," she said, stepping back for Nora to pass by her, without being blocked by her enormous breasts. "Though, you shouldn't neglect to explain some things earlier."

"Nani?" He looked at his fraccion. "What is she talking about?"

"Uh, well. You see…"

Harribel began to leave. "I'll go get SunSun and leave you with some privacy to explain,, Ichigo, Nora." She sonido-ed without another word.

"So what happened for you to go to her and not me?" Ichigo asked, looking fully at her, giving her no chance to bluff her way out of this.

"Ano… you see…" And so, Nora began to explain.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"**WHAT!!!"**

Having tracked his partner (or partners, as it was now told to him by Gin) to the third's palace, Ulquiorra came upon a rather comically scene, were he anyone else he might have laughed. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at his fellow Espada's antics.

"Can you scold her after we return? We have to move out quickly.," he said monotonously.

Ichigo response was a heated growl.

"_I'm going to kill Grimmjow!"_

**(1) - Don't remember both of the names but I do know one of them was Lumina. Correct me if I'm wrong please.**

**(2) - Nora hasn't been long as an arrancar. And since Yuzu and Karin were still kids when they died, it obvious that Nora wont have that knowledge of sex and stuff. She's not perverted, but unnaturally curious. Ichigo was going to explain it to her, but since he's always fighting or trying to kill her, he never got around to it. Also, it's not a subject he can talk about and has decided it is not a subject she should know about. Ironic, isn't it?**

**A/N: This was really fun. I realized that I haven't explained much about Nora's personality, or why most of the Espada were so curious about her. Hoped everyone enjoyed this. Longest chapter by far.**

**Next time, Mi espada, Kojomaru**


	8. Mi espada, Kojomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**School has started guys! So updates… yeah. You get the picture.**

**The title of this was a little edgy, since "sword" is technically "espada", not to be confused with the Espada. So technically, the title is "My Sword, Kojomaru."**

**To Miss "L", in this AU, Ichigo and Orihime has never met before until now. All will be explain in the near future, when Nora discovers who she once was and what she means to Ichigo. All I ask is to be patient while I write this story along. Why Aizen brought Orihime into the scene will be explained in this chapter. **

**BlAcK BlOoD **

She wasn't afraid of Ulquiorra. She didn't know why, but she did not find the pale figure of the fourth Espada terrifying like she did with her master, _La Sexta, La Tercera, La Septima, La Quinta, _and _La Decima_, just to name a few. But something about his green eyes reminded her greatly of someone, a person from her previous life that had terrified others, but never her.

Could it even be her? Like Szayel, Hollows ate a large quantity of souls to evolve and since she was an arrancar, she has eaten a lot.

Her master had gone to make good on his threat, sonido-ing faster than even Zommar, famous for his sonido. She took a step, unsure of what to do. Follow him? Stop him from doing a stupidity? It seemed impossible. After all, she was weaker.

_La Cuarta _blocked her way. "We have a mission," he told her coldly, "and that, is more important than baby-sitting your master."

His eyes flashed in challenge, turning them into green fire. Obviously, he has not forgotten her disrespecting manner from before.

Nora stopped herself, trying to contain her being before she herself did something stupid. , like rising up to his bait. Her fists clenched as she warred with the loyalty inside her. Her nature demanded that she followed Ichigo, try to either stop or help him with his battle. But as an arrancar of Las Noches, she must follow the word of Aizen first.

It was the unwritten law of this lawless place.

Finally, the trembling in her limbs subsided and she hung her head. "I… I understand, Ulquiorra-sama. My master can take care of himself."

If he was surprised by her sudden change of heart, Ulquiorra did not show it. Instead, he turned to where Harribel was bringing the third member of their party.

SunSun was her third fraccion, a quiet, sarcastic female with the patience of a snake. She was never afraid to spe0ak her mind, often insulting her peers. She had long dark hair with a fair complexion, and her uniform consisted of a long sleeved garment that completely hide her hands.

"If SunSun does not return to me as she is now, Ulquiorra, I will take every wound inflicted from your hide," _La Tercera _warned.

Ulquiorra did not reply, as was his manner. Instead, he turned on his foot and led the way to La Garganta, intent on starting their mission as quickly as possible.

SunSun followed, with a nod of farewell to her mistress, but Nora lingered. Turning to Harribel, she asked her a favor.

The third Espada was startled by the request, but gave her own nod. "I'll try not to kill him while doing so," she replied.

Nora smiled. "Arigatou, Harribel-sama." She gave the other woman a hug and ran to follow the rest of them.

Harribel watched them go, slightly amused. That girl continued to surprise them all.

"_Please stop my master."_

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"What the fuck!" Nnoitra burst outside of his palace in a rage. His domain already began to show cracks of abuse from the ongoing battle. "I cant even take a damn shit without my roof falling on me!"

"Huh. If it's not you, than who is it?" In the shadows, several paces away, Aaroniero wondered. He wore the persona of the Shinigami he had devoured, the one who went by the name Kaien.

"Are you picking a fight with me asshole?" _La Quinta _demanded, already holding Santa Teresa in his hands.

"What gave you that idea? I'm only taking an observation that you are not the one destroying our home this time," the ninth replied, not at all worried by his brother Espada's anger.

"Why you-"

The wall around them shattered in debris and the two sonido-ed out of the way.

Several feet away, the two watched as the ones responsible fought each other like mad dogs.

"The hell!" Nnoitra cursed.

Aaroniero, revered to his masked appearance now that he was in the light of the sun, gave a disgruntled sigh and flicked pieces of wall off his shoulders.

"Foolish."

Down below, a sudden burst of sound brought both Harribel and Starrk to the scene. After Ulquiorra had taken his team away from Las Noches, _La Tercera _went to collect _La Primera_, arousing him from his nap with less than gentle methods than what his fraccion uses. Together, they took survey of their surroundings. Sighing, Harribel shook her head while Starrk gave a colorful curse.

"Cant those two idiots learn to ignore each other for at least one day?" he asked no one in particular, his expression tired and sleepy. "What are they fighting about this time?"

"Listen and you will find out," Harribel said, her usual quiet voice heightened by her annoyance.

"That's what a fucking room is for!" Ichigo's yell was distorted by the cover of his Hollow mask. He lunged towards _La Sexta _with his zanpakutou. "If I wanted her to learn it that way, I would've gotten my own fucking whore and done it myself!"

"As if you could," Grimmjow taunted, blocking Zangetsu with Pantera. "The way you've been, I wonder if you even got a dick! If you so badly didn't want her to know what a dick is for, you should have had her on a tighter leash! Get it through your damn skull! She walked in on _me_!" He pushed back Ichigo with a forward strike.

Starrk blinked. "Are they fighting about a woman?" he asked, a bit confused about their off-behavior. Ichigo wasn't known to frolic around and Grimmjow changed bedmates as often he changed shirts. Then again, things were strange lately and always when they involved Ichigo and his fraccion.

"_Cero _is a fool," _La Tercera_ said angrily. "He has no right to overreact over something brought upon himself by his own faults. He should have explained Nora the natures of sex long ago."

"Nora?" he asked incredulously. "They're fighting about Nora? And what you mean talk to her about sex? I thought she already knew about stuff like this."

Harribel shook her head. "You were wrong. She was as innocent as a human infant. And Grimmjow had to go and do his rutting in open hallways, where Nora have seen him."

The ground shook when two cero blasts intercepted each other, giving a powerful field of energy that gave off wind. The two covered themselves from the flying pieces of wall, watching as the pathways connecting the two palaces, Sixth and Seventh, were reduced to rubble.

"Aizen-sama's not going to like this," Starrk said, looking with a grimace at the destruction. "And they don't look close to stopping."

"We will make them. We will have to," Harribel said.

"What the-? You cant be serious, Harribel!" _La Primera_ tried to protest, but grew silent as he was given one of Harribel's famous silent glares. "Fine, fine. I'm going!"

Together, they joined the fight, Harribel to Grimmjow, Starrk to Ichigo.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled as he was held down. "I'm going to kill this bastard!"

"Let's see you try!" Grimmjow snarled, trying to bypass the third Espada, who stood in his way.

"Enough!" _La Primera_ shouted. "Look at yourselves. Are you Espada or children?"

"At least I don't fuck 'em!" Ichigo struggled to get free. Shards of his mask fell with each bolstering move, revealing bruises, scrapes, and a bloodied nose.

"Like if I do! You're acting if I fucked Nora instead!"

"Exactly! She isn't suppose to know about these stuff! She's just a kid!" **(1)**

"How long has she been an arrancar?" Grimmjow demanded. "She's not a fucking kid anymore. To tell you the truth, it's about time she knew what she has between her legs and what's it for! Especially how to use it!"

They went after each other.

Harribel grabbed _La Sexta_ in a paralyzing grasp, punching him in the abdomen, making him cough blood.

"You bitc-" Grimmjow fell to the ground before he finished, with a finishing blow by the third Espada.

Starrk push Ichigo back before he could finish the cero he had been forming, then flashing to grab him by the collar of his shirt. Throwing his arm back, he punched Ichigo in the jaw with enough force to knock the orange haired man out.

With a groan, he fell to the ground, only to be stopped from collision at the last moment, when Starrk gripped him by the wrist. His Hollow mask completely disintegrated to pieces.

"About time they shut up," he grumbled, looking at the his and Harribel's handiwork. "What do you want to do with them now? Do you still need me or can I leave?"

"No. Now we need to bring them to my palace. By the looks of how they left each other, I've doubt either of them would last to make it to their respective palaces, even if Grimmjow had left his intact." Harribel lifted Grimmjow over her shoulder.

"Wait, isn't your palace is farther?" the first asked, a bit confused.

"With our sonido, we can make it. And it is closest to where the human is being kept."

Starrk sighed. "I get your point. Hopefully, this time you'll be able to tell me what happened, what you couldn't say before."

"We'll see." Shrugging, _La Tercera_ began to run.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"_We are here to gather information. Should something happen to you, you are on your own. I will not help nor save you. If you die, you will die. Your well being is nothing to the importance of this mission."_

"Ulquiorra-sama is such a cold person, ne?" SunSun asked her companion. "The least he could have told us is what sort of information we're suppose to gather."

"A-hai," Nora responded, looking around their surroundings.

They were in a place seldom visited by fraccion such as themselves. Only the Espada has ever come to this place, to wreck havoc and destruction on their enemies.

Yes, they were in the inner walls of the Seireitei, domain of the Shinigami.

Nora couldn't really understand why all of it felt familiar. The pathways with its winding and confusing maze. The important buildings that could be seen within the distance, and the barracks of the Gotei 13 soldiers. She was nearly overwhelmed with nostalgia.

She felt a migraine coming on.

"Is something wrong, Nora?" SunSun looked at her partner.

"No, I just… this is the first time I've been inside the enemy's hold. The reiki**(2)** around us is so different than the one in Huenco Mundo."

"Yes. It feels disgusting, doesn't it?" she asked, lifting her overlong sleeve to cover her mouth.

Actually, it did and it didn't. Two sides that she had never known before was inside of her, warring, un-deciding whether or not this was good or bad. It was like the Hollow and the human souls were battling with each other, trying to control her subconscious.

It made her horribly disorientated.

Someone laughed. It sounded loud in her mind, but the voice was not heavy like a man's. rather the relief she heard in that laugh made the voice appear so, even though she had that distinct quality, the light, melodious tone that was distinctly female.

Alarmed, Nora grasped the hilt of her zanpakutou and turned around. No one else was there but SunSun to the right of her. A quick search with her sense revealed the Shinigami several pathways away, sweeping the floor.

SunSun cocked her head, signaling that she too was searching as well. "We need not to worry about them. They are fairly weak. Thanks to these, those Shinigami wont know we're here until we're upon them." She held up her arm. Wrapped around the sleeve was a silver ring bracelet, which currently exhibiting a blue aura of power.

Prior to existing La Garganta, Ulquiorra had them wear these bracelets. They masked reiatsu, by forcibly suppressing it. Their presence would not be notice but they will be fairly weak. However, it was to keep them from being monitored by the Shinigami's intelligence bureau.

"You didn't hear it? Someone was laughing right now," Nora asked incredulously. The laugh had been so loud. Her ears were still ringing with the force.

"Laughing?" SunSun looked around. "I heard nothing."

"Nothing?"

_Of course not. After all, only those who know my name can hear me._

"I-Iie. Never mind then. It was probably nothing," she continued, a bit rattled. "This is the first time I've been in the Seireitei. Whenever I went with my master, it would be always a place from it, like the Rukonagi District. I'm probably making a deal of out nothing."

"This is my first time as well, Nora, so you don't need to apologize. Don't fell embarrass by it."

"Arigatou, SunSun."

The two began to wander around, taking note of their surroundings. The courts of each Division were vast and filled with many pathways. There were a lot of abandoned warehouses, filled with musty equipment and scrolls. The roofs were plated with dark tiles that made the faintest of noise as they ran above them.

They approached a barrack of some sort, where many Shinigami gathered and were discussing some matter. Nora and SunSun dropped down a layer and stayed close to the wall. Quietly, they came closer to their enemies and listened to their dispute.

"I'm telling you. That Hitsugaya-taichou is becoming more of an asshole every day!" A Shinigami grumbled.

"So are many of the other taichous," another Shinigami agreed.

There were a lot of agreement and more rowdy bantering. It became quiet quickly when one of their own voiced a concern that was etched deep in their hearts.

"_When will this war end?"_

"There is nothing to be gained here. Shall we go, Nora?" SunSun asked, already moving to leave.

"Hai." Together, they searched the next.

Ulquiorra had left them near the barracks of the Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions. They quickly learned of the animosity between them.

But no real useful information could be obtain. All the Shinigami would talk about would be personal debates, gossip, and useless details that gave them no real report to give when they next see _La Cuarta._

"Perhaps it would be better if we split up and search," SunSun suggested.

Nora nodded. "Sounds good. We'll cover more ground that way and might actually find something usual to actually report," she said.

She unsheathed her zanpakutou and make a mark on the side wall. "Ulquiorra-sama that he wanted a report every four days, so let us meet here in every two. I'll take the south end, while you take the east. How does that sound, SunSun?" She tuned to her partner.

She agreed. "Don't get killed, Nora. I find that I've come to like your presence." With that, the fraccion disappeared.

"I'm not sure if I am grateful for that," _El Cero's _fraccion murmured and began her own search.. All the while, the voice in her mind cackled.

_Yes. Ditch the broad. Now you are free to come to me. Just follow your instincts and what you know of my name._

Nora snarled. "Shut up!"

She did not need this. Not now.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Pain was a familiar companion to him, a constant feeling that was as intimate as a lover. It stayed with him, whether he was hurt or sick in the mind. It never ceased and never stopped. Every day was a constant battle of restraint of this madness, made worse whenever he saw her, remembered his past.

It assaulted him now, at his weakest during his dreams.

Ichigo writhed on the bed, struggled with the coverlet that had been thrown over him. What happened to him eluded him, why he was injured from battle, or why his jaw felt so bruised. The coverlet was heavy and was suffocating him, weighing heavy on his chest, where many injuries had been inflicted severely, whether they be cuts, bruises, or scrapes.

But none were as painful as the images that went through his mind, memories he has always sought to avoid, to ignore, and most of all, to forget. And yet those sweet, innocent voices haunted him.

"_Nii-san!"_

**Yuzu…**

"_Ichii-nii!"_

**Karin…**

He moaned, gritting his teeth with horror. What had transpired that day, it never stopped playing in his mind. He could still feel the splatter of blood, hot and scorching, upon his face. Heard their screams as the chains were severed, forever destroying any chance of restoring them.

"Ichigo," a sniff. "Itsygo-sama, pwease be alright."

Tears fell upon his face, warm against his cold, bruised skin. His mind, so terribly confused, so terribly distraught, felt an instant connection. His beloved little sisters, bubbly and caring Yuzu and tough-as-nails Karin. Who was crying over him? Who shed tears on his behalf?

Who else? Yuzu, of course. He must have been doing something stupid again, probably sparring with that asshole Byakuya and the noble had wiped the floor with him. Of course she would cry. She had took on the role of the worrying, caring maternal position ever since their mother died.

Of course she would cry for him. Him, of all people.

She was alive! His mind screamed at him. All of it had been a terrible nightmare. A horrible dream. She and Karin were safe, safe to grow up. Safe to live.

Orihime gave a yelp of surprise when the Espada sat up, dropping her shield of rejection as he threw his arms over her thin shoulders and drew her close. Beside her, the little arrancar jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"A-ano, Ku-Kurosaki-sama," she squeaked, trying not to freak, her face blushing horribly red as he held her against his bare chest. "C-could you please l-let me go? I-"

"I dreamt that I killed you," he whispered softly against her hair. "Thank God it was only a dream. Yuzu, my sister."

She stiffened at his words, said so loving and happily, as though he were truly talking to his baby sister. He pulled her closer, as though he truly couldn't believe it.

Ichigo stopped, as a _poof!_ sound as two, very large, very round protrusions pushed against his chest. His sister had still been a child. Even if she was older, she wouldn't have those!

He looked down at the red face of Orihime Inoue, crushed against him, her wide, gray eyes looking horrified at him. He blinked and quickly let go of her, scooting back on the bed.

"Gomen. I-I didn't mean-"

"ITSYGO!"

POW! Nel smashed against his torso as she hugged him tightly.

Giving a groan of pain, Ichigo looked down at her surprised to see her. "N-Nel! What are you-eh!" Quickly, he hide her behind him. "What are you doing here, Starrk?"

"What am I doing here? Hmmm…" _La Primera _took on a thoughtful expression, looking as though he was really considering it.

That irked him. "If you don't know, then leave. Ah, this arrancar here. She's-"

SMACK!!!

Starrk punched him so hard Ichigo flew from the bed, landing to smack against the wall. "I don't care for the reason why you are hiding an arrancar as weak and useless like her in your room. It doesn't concern me. However, thanks to your stupidity, I lost several hours of sleep. And that makes me… very… _very _angry.

"Ah! Starrk-sama!" Orihime cried out in alarm.

"Heh," _El Cero _scoffed. "You feeling something except boredom? Who are you and what happened to the first Espada? The only guy who can kick my ass around here?"

"He wants to go to sleep, that's what happened," he replied sourly, then gave a huge yawn. "Oi, onna," he turned to Orihime, who was cowering with Nel. "Finish what you started so I can get out of here. It's not my job to baby-sit this moron but what can I say?" He shrugged. "Aizen-sama's orders are Aizen-sama's orders."

He moved away and stood against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. "Damn, I'm tired," he muttered. "Get to it, onna."

"Uh, hai!" Quickly, Orihime crouched down in front of Ichigo, who stayed in his position against the wall. She held up her hands and said, "_Saten Kesshun_, I reject!"

The orange shield appeared, surrounding the orange haired man as he laid where he fell. His wounds began to heal, slowly as she was a bit weakened from healing Grimmjow earlier.

"Hey, don't over exert yourself," he told her softly, surprising her.

"H-hai," she said and continued with her work.

They continued in silence, as the healing commenced. Soon, only the loud snores of Starrk was heard, as he once again fell asleep.

He didn't care about Nel, Ichigo thought to himself. He didn't even bother with her. didn't ask questions. Then again, that was just his natural manner, one that Ichigo was thankful for.

Nel sat by his side, as close as she could before interfering with the orange glow.

"Ne, Itsygo-sama?" she asked him. "When will Nora-chan be back?"

"Soon, if things go well. And it better if Ulquiorra wants to live," Ichigo said.

He glanced at the girl, who grimaced by her words. "Why did Aizen take you?" he wondered out loud, startling her with the sound of his voice.

"I asked him to," Orihime told him.

"Nani?!"

She smiled wryly. "I know it sounds insane, but at the time, it seemed like a good idea. I am friends with a great person, whose life was in trouble. Aizen-sama wanted something from her, but it would take her life. So instead, I compromised. I showed him my abilities and offered myself instead."

"And he agreed." Ichigo scoffed angrily. "That teme."

"It is okay, Ichigo-sama. I don't mind sacrificing myself for the sake of my friends. It doesn't matter to me. As long as everyone is safe, I'm happy."

"That person must have been real important to you then," the Espada said and returned his attention to the ground.

"Yes. Rukia-san is a very dear friend of mine."

"Uh!" His eyes widened with shock. That name, of the person he avoided the most, the one who would never understand why he did what he did.

He could swear he heard Fate laughing at him.

Starrk wanted to laugh, but wisely kept it to himself. It was better if they thought him asleep, if they let their guard down. Then maybe he could understand what was happening.

Things were changing far too quickly for his taste, and it involve the idiot before him and his fraccion. As horrible as it sounds, perhaps it would not be for the worst.

Though, he did feel sorry for the girl though. Aizen could be such a bastard sometimes. He had no intention of fulfilling his promise. It was his mission after this baby-sitting business after all.

Orihime stood and glanced over to the sleeping Espada. "Excuse me, Starrk-sama?" she called out, poking his shoulder. "I'm finished."

_La Primera _gave a yawn and mumbled, but did not wake up.

"Leave him," Ichigo said, sitting up and had Nel step back. "Once he's out, he's out. Only Lilinette's special moves can wake him now."

"Ah! De-demo…" She put her hand down and settled down for a long wait. Starrk had been the one to bring her here, after she finished healing _La Sexta _Espada. She couldn't leave on her own for two reasons. First, she would get hopelessly lost. Second, there were the other arrancar. None of them liked her and she knew that, left alone, they will attack and eat her. Of that was no doubt.

"Hey."

Orihime looked back at Ichigo, who was standing now, his face turned from him. "Hai?" she asked.

Taking several deep breathes, he asked her, "Did I… say anything in my sleep? Did I speak of anything? Talked about anyone?"

_I dreamt that I killed you… Thank God it was only a dream. Yuzu, my sister._

She stayed quiet until he finally looked at her. Chocolate eyes were so pained and tormented that it took her breath away. He was a handsome creature, even with his fierce scowl. But his pain made him all the more beautiful, made him seem almost human.

So she found herself shaking her head softly. "No. Besides the hug, you did or said nothing," she told him.

Sighing heavily, he gave her a grateful smile. "Arigatou, Inoue," he said and turned to Nel. "Stay here Nel, and don't interfere."

"Hai, Itsygo-sama," she chirped seriously.

He winced at her bad pronunciation of his name, but patted her head gently with care. Then he got off the bed and walked towards Orihime and Starrk.

"You, too. Get back," he ordered, crouching before the sleeping _Primera._

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, watching with alarm as he swung his arm back.

"Waking him up."

**BlAcK BlOoD **

In the end, she followed the voice's instruction.

The reason why Ichigo loathe to let Nora go anywhere, with anyone that was not himself, was because she had an imperfect zanpakutou. Sure, she was able to defend herself in many other ways and not seem totally inept, such as hand-to-hand combat and formulating strong ceros. But it would not release, even when she called out its name.

The blade would respond to her cry of _"Shatter, Maru!"_ The steel would begin to shake with suppressed power, but other than an increase of reiatsu, that was all. No real burst of power, just an over exaggerated bluff.

There was no real problem with it physically. Szayel had inspected her zanpakutou as thoroughly as he did with his examination of her. The blade was sharpened, polished, and perfect. The hilt was strong and held the steel tight. All in all, it was a beautiful katanna.

Of course then, it must be the zanpakutou spirit that was the problem.

Arrancars are humanoid Hollows, who stored their power within a zanpakutou. It had a spirit based on their Hollow's abilities, known as the resurrecion form.

Thus, Nora has never descended into hers. She knew the name. She thought she knew the spirit. So what was missing?

_The other part of me, obviously! _the voice scolded her, as if she should had already figured it out. _left behind by him when he left this place, to be sealed away. You only have half my name. You need both in other to have my full power. Only then can you have resurrecion._

If the voice was to believed, than it was what she had been yearning so long to her - the voice of her zanpakutou.

"If Maru is only half of your name, what is the other?" Nora asked quietly, sneaking around bushes and trees of the garden she was in. "Why must I see it? Why not tell it to me instead?"

_Why does it rain? Why is there pain? _the voice countered not unkindly. _for a simple reason because it _must _rain and pain _must _exist. You _must _say my name in order to receive it. It is, I'm afraid, the only way it can be revealed.. He left me behind that way. _

Dodging behind the back wall of a shed when a servant passed by, she whispered, "Who is he?"

_He who is broken. He who ran from truth rather confront it. He is the one who created you, but left me behind, deciding that he could protect you better._

Nora gasped. "You mean, Ichigo-sama?" she asked quietly, mindful that she was inside a manor.

This was where the voice had led her, to a noble's home on the outskirts of the Seireitei. It had been hell sneaking out, being extremely careful not to sonido too closely to the guards who stood by the gate.

Of course, the whish of wind could be seen and explain as a passing wind, but Nora didn't want to take any chances.

If she was caught, she was dead. Simple enough.

_Behind you!_

What she had though was a wall, a shed even, slid open and became a space that she hadn't expected. She fell back when the support vanished, landing against had stalks of muscle and robe. She regained her footing quickly and looked up with alarm, her heart nearly stopping.

An older man looked down at her with surprise. His dark brown eyes widened with shock and disbelief for a moment before softening into a kind expression as he gave a smile.

"Hello there," he greeted. "I've never seen you before. Are you lost?"

"Uh, yeah," she lied. "Yes, I'm lost. So sorry. I did not mean to intrude on your company. I shall leave immediately."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You don't need to apologize. It's not like my company is well sought for."

The man was a tall and broad shouldered individual, almost as tall as Starrk and Aaroniero. He had a rugged face with an open grin and kind, chocolate brown eyes that were terribly familiar.

In fact, there was some similar resemblance to'

"Would you like to join me for some tea? I've just made some."

"Ah, well I," Nora stumbled over her words, trying to find a good enough answer and not seem suspicious.

"Come on now. I promise you that it's good." The man led her inside, allowing her to bypass the normal traditional manner of taking of one's shoes before entering someone's home.

Inside was slightly messy, with tools spread around and the dismantled zanpakutou that had placed to one side, showing that he had been in the middle of cleaning. There was no personal effects, just a mat in one corner with a coverlet and a single pillow, and a dresser. A small stove was in the corner; next to it was a wooden slab and grounded leaves and herbs, giving the room a fresh aroma.

He left her to sit on a mat next to a small table before going to prepare the tea. "Sorry for the mess. I usually don't entertain, but today I find myself starving for company. I'm Isshin by the way. What is your name?"

"Nora," Nora said, slightly overwhelmed. She should have fled from the moment she was discovered, but something, some unseen force, prompted her to stay. Something about this man, Isshin, made her want to interact with him. She felt like she once knew him, which was impossible because she is sure she has never met someone like him before.

"Nora. That is an interesting name. Not something that I would have chosen but I guess that how things are," Isshin murmured, serving her a cup filled with tea.

She didn't get what she meant but that irked her. She thought she had a perfectly good name.

"Ah! Gomen, I meant no offense. Like I mentioned before, I usually don't have company often, especially young souls like yourself. Excuse me if I offended you." He gave a bow. "So, what brings an assistant Shinigami to the Kuichiki estate?"

That name struck a chord in her and Nora swore she felt her sword shiver. "Kuichiki?"

"Yes, Kuichiki. You know, one of the four noble families of the Seireitei, the family currently leading all the rest." Isshin glanced at her. "You _do_ know of them, don't you?"

"Ah, yes, I do! I'm sorry but I'm a little disorientated right now."

He chuckled.

They sat there, drinking tea for a moment, conversing . Isshin spoke a lot of himself, talking about his days in the Gotei 13, how he was a first ranked officer. He spoke how he had move to this small house, how it was a condition in part with the Kuichiki Clan leader, Byakuya, after his family died.

"I've living here for nearly a hundred years and I rarely get visitors besides Byakuya, Urahara and Yoruichi. Rukia comes around sometimes, but I'm afraid she still finds it too painful. She was fairly close to by idiot of a son."

"How sad. I apologize for you lost, Isshin-san."

Isshin smiled at her. "It is nothing to be sorry, Nora. That is all in the past. It is still painful now and then, but I'm mostly over it." He replaced his cup on the table and stood. "Do you want to see them?"

"See who?" Nora asked, looking up at him.

"My family. They are laid to rest here, within the estate's gardens. That was the condition I made with Byakuya when he wanted me to stay with him. To have my family close by."

Her zanpakutou shook. _I am here. I am there. Go find me and find the rest of my name._

That meant the spirit had been sealed in the garden. Nora stood and nodded. "I would like to see them," she said.

"This way then."

The small house was actually surrounded by a piece of the main gardens. Where Isshin led her was deeper inside, something that made her feel a bit apprehensive and alert by being with him.

Isshin was a Shinigami. He was trained to kill her kind. She had no doubt that he would turn on her once she revealed who and what she is.

"Here."

_Here._

Both of their voices, Isshin and the zanpakutou, startled her. She looked up at a giant cherry blossom tree. Her master had always spoken about them, how they were pretty to look at during the summer night sky. He had wanted to show them to her, but their hectic lifestyle never allowed them to go visit the Living World though they always had Aizen's permission. She was surprised by its beauty, how the petals quietly moved with the wind.

Ichigo had been right, it was pretty to watch.

At the base of the tree stood a shrine, made of weathered stone. A small statue of a figure sat at in the middle with indefinable features, but there was enough to make out a crouching person, with long hair and four protrusions spreading from its back.

_Ahh… at last, you have returned to me, my masters._

Nora gasped. Suddenly, reality collapsed around her. The surroundings fell always in square shaped pieces, peeling to reveal an entire different world. The sky was filled halfway with fire, forming a creature that howled. Opposing it was a dragon of water, who roared with challenge in response.

At her feet was like a mirror, reflecting something entirely different. A different dragon was there, made entire of decaying leaves and branches. Its opponent was a white wolf, whose fur bristled like ice.

The mirror was made of water and Nora stood knee deep in it. The liquid was cool and it soaked into her shoes. The air felt clean, as she breathed in mist that came from the water.

"At last. I can be completed."

Nora looked up surprised. A being stood before her, floating on the surface of the water. She gaped, as something was very wrong.

The being was deformed. Like a half finished picture, one side was filled with features. A golden eye glared down with amusement from underneath strands of green vibrant hair. The clothing wore were of foreign design, speaking of a far away place, a white Yucatan with exotic rims of lace. A large obi wrapped itself into a ribbon at the waist, intermingling with the flowing hair and the strange, white feathered wings that flowed from its back.

The other side was nothing, just an outline of what should have been. A terrible blank slate that no one thought to finish.

The katanna shook wildly now at her side as the being came closer.

"Maru," Nora whispered. "You're…"

"I know. When he left with only half of me, this is what I become. I should hate that fool, but I guess I should be thankful. He kept his promise. He," she leaned over her, "kept you safe."

The zanpakutou took its physical body and a surge of knowledge sapped through Nora's body, filling her with information that she had never seen or knew.

"That's why 'Shatter, Maru!' never worked!" she said with surprise. "Because it was incomplete. Because it should have been-"

"Wait! Hold on, girlie! You should say it so carelessly-"

"_Shatter into the four winds, Kojomaru!"_

**(1) Ichigo continues to see Nora as his twin sisters, who died when they were twelve years old. That is why he sees her as a child when she has been an arrancar for a century or two.**

**(2) Spiritual particles, I think.**

**A/N: Yep, Nora's a bit of a spaz when she's excited or overly happy. Well, I take what I said last time back. THIS is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Well, one question has been answered. I wanted Orihime to retain that caring personality, so the reason she allowed Aizen to kidnap her was to protect Rukia, to keep him from killing her. Why is a different matter and will not be revealed for a little while. Probably when Nora finally finds out who she really is and when Starrk finally goes on his mission (He's, as we all know, very lazy and since Aizen said he didn't have to go on his mission right at the moment and so yeah he's taking his time.)**

**Next time is…. Perdóneme para traicionarle**


	9. Perdóneme para traicionarle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**School has started guys! So updates… yeah. You get the picture.**

**Kojomaru means "perfect serenity" or "serene lake." I made it the zanpakutou of seasons based on the first, so Nora is basically an arrancar with four different abilities not counting her own.**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Isshin picked up one of the remains of the silver bracelet. The piece was of good size, fitting the curve of his ring finger. It still glowed with a faint shimmer of blue, still filled with the essence of the one who wore it. It laid on his palm, gently giving off the reiatsu.

His fingers tightened around the small piece and he relished in that feel.

Tears prickled his eyes, flowing down his cheeks to land on his closed fist. He felt an ease within his heart, a place that had been closed in a long while since that time. His lips curved into a happy and gentle smile as he felt more relieved that he has in years.

_Thank God he fulfilled his promise, mi hijo estúpido._

"Isshin-san!"

Isshin wiped his eyes just in time to face the petite, dark haired woman who ran into the ruined garden. The Shinigami had her zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki, drawn and already in its shikai form. Her face held an expression of relief at seeing the older man unharmed.

"Rukia-chan!" he greeted her cheerfully with a silly grin. "Are you here to visit me?"

"Are you blind, Isshin-san?! Look around you! You've just been attacked by an arrancar and all you have to ask me if I came to visit you?!" she yelled at him, looking ready to hit him with her katanna's hilt.

Isshin looked around. The garden was in ruins, looking like a strange crossroads of some sorts. It was divided in four parts: one part, the east side, the trees were on their side, their leaves and petals scattered like the droplets of rain, resembling spring; in another place, the ground was scorched dry and brittle, looking like the aftermath of a fire, resembling summer. Most of the trees were withered and old in the south end, resembling fall. Lastly, facing north, the trees were frozen, powdered white with snow and ice.

But what was more eerie and strange was the single patch of grass they stood in. a circular patch had been spared any damage. The grass grew as normal, tall and a healthy color of green.

It had been where she stood.

"Ah yes. It's pretty, isn't it? Though I'm sure Byakuya would not like the fact his precious cherry blossoms are gone."

"Nani?" She watched him walk pass her. "Did the arrancar hit you on the head or have you gone mad, Isshin-san?"

"Perhaps both," he replied, looking away into the distance. "All I know is I'm so deliriously happy. She could have gutted me and I would have died with this silly grin on my face. It gives me reason to finally forgive him."

Rukia swallowed. "What are you saying?" she asked. "Forgive who?"

"I should have known Masaki's death had inflicted a great deal of pain," Isshin continued on, as if she had not spoken at all. "He was completely traumatized by that incident, and all I made him do is tough it off and be a man. I told him to get stronger, but I didn't mention that he should get strong both in body and mind. I should have been a better padre."

"But you were!" the Shinigami insisted. "It's just… that day… there were so many Hollows and those vizards…. Ichigo couldn't have….!"

"I understand, Rukia-chan. You don't have to explain it to me." He smiled at her fondly. "Ichigo betrayed us for a reason, went to Aizen for a reason. Now I know. Though I'm in a bit of a bind. Should I thank him for his efforts or smack him for letting her have such a manly name! She's so cute! She makes me want to be a father again!"

"Isshin-san, what are you talking about?" Rukia demanded, utterly confused.

Isshin only shook his head. "You should go now. I'm sure you have other duties that require your attention, now that you've seen I'm okay."

Rukia wanted to stay, to argue to the point when he would finally answer her questions. But this man was once an elite Shinigami, as was his son. He commanded great respect and she could only bow submissively and go.

In his hand, the piece of metal continued to glow.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Ulquiorra came to a stop behind the tower crates and boxes that obscured the sitting figure from his view. "You have revealed yourself." It was not a question.

A sudden lift of the head told him that she had heard. "Hai," she said.

"You have compromised the mission," he continued.

A swallow could be heard and another quiet, "Hai."

"And yet," Ulquiorra commented, "that is not why you are hiding, isn't it, Nora?"

Nora stiffened and as she did, the feathers rustled gently. They were growing from the sides of her head like a crest, white and pristine. A second pair, forming fourteen feet wings when they extend, sprouted from her back, connecting to the piece of armor that covered her shoulders and the top part of her chest, where a large, Hollow hole had formed.

Her hair was longer, from the shoulder length she usually had it in to drop to the near soles of her feet when she stood. More armor plating covered her wrists and ankles, spreading up part of her arms and legs.

She looked beautiful, powerful, and yet here she was, huddling within an abandoned warehouse of the Serieitei, suppressing her reiatsu as much as she could while the resurrecion wore off.

And yet, Ulquiorra still managed to find her. His prowess was simply impressive.

_La Cuarta _walked around the tower of boxes and crates barring his way, to come face to face with the troublesome fraccion. "You have finally have ascended into resurrecion. You now have the full power of your zanpakutou at your disposal, and has proven that you are truly an arrancar. And yet, you mourn. You treat your maturity as if a curse. Were you not the one who yearned to have resurrecion, to finally be of use to your master?"

Nora would not ask him how he knew her thoughts, her deepest desires. Ulquiorra's power came from his observation, a detachment of all things that was surreal. He knew Nora, everything of her, from simply watching her all these years. He probably knew all of her secrets, and could, would, use them against her.

Still, she did not fear him. Not even now, when he was obviously angry and irritated with her.

"Ulquiorra-sama, may I… ask you something?" she asked, looking up to see his expression.

He paused, as if mildly surprised she wanted to continue conversing with him, despite only giving her nothing but biting words. He said nothing but the fact that he stayed in place spoke louder than any reply he would have given.

"Does it… always feel like this? That this," she touched the Hollow hole in her chest, "suddenly feels more pronounced? _Does the resurrecion form reminds you that you have no heart?"_

Silence followed her question. She still looked at him for his answer, her brown eyes seeming black in the darkness. Ulquiorra noticed the blonde streaks were gone, replaced by the feathers growing from her skull.

She has always been one easy to read. Her face was an open book and she wore every expression fully. So he knew she did not fear him. It was an anomaly he could not understand.

She feared the others, even her master, Ichigo. But why not him? What made him so different?

As Nora waited for his answer, he could not help but notice something remarkable. She seemed older, probably a little taller as well. Her expression was no longer of a ready-to-please girl, but of a woman fully expecting to be answered. She was no longer a child and it seemed that her resurrecion has done more than give her powers.

He idly wondered what Ichigo's reaction would be to this.

Ulquiorra unsheathed his blade, _Murciélago. _She backed away, but he only twisted the hilt so that the blade rested on his palm. Silently, he pressed down and slashed open his palm. Blood spurted from the wound in a spurt, bleeding down his arm and staining the white sleeve of his clothing red.

"What do you see in this blood? What color is it?"

Nora scrunched up her face in a frown as she hesitatingly answered. "Black. All of the arrancar have black blood."

"Precisely, but you have not answered me. What do you see in it?" Ulquiorra insisted.

She looked once more at the flowing liquid. He had cut deep so enough blood can spew from the wound to continue his demonstration for a while. It was a shallow cut so it would not harm him. The black was a such a rich, heavy color, an abyss that formed into a pool on the ground.

"I see… hollowness. There's nothing to be seen within our blood. It is only darkness."

"Correct," he said again, "but that is not all there is to it." She looked at him with a start and he continued. "When you look inside our Hollow holes, you see nothing but the what's on the other side of us. That hole, as you know, signifies the loss of our heart. A place form where simpering emotions such as love and attachment had been discarded. We are dead souls, Nora. The black color of our blood is proof of that. Our resurrecion is proof of that."

A tear fell down her cheek. Nora blinked with surprise as she realized that she was crying. She ducked her face to hide her tears, but answered Ulquiorra in a strong, steady voice.

"You're wrong," Ulquiorra-sama," she said, beginning to rip a piece of her sleeve. "Those emotions haven't been discarded. When we were Hollows, we suppress them in order not to feel guilt, not to be depressed when we devour other souls. I mean, if that is true, why do some Hollows form when they, as human souls, feel a deep attachment, be it a person or place? Nora took the piece of sleeve and went to stand before Ulquiorra, reaching for his bleeding hand.

"I wont deny that we were monsters, that we are monsters," she continued, wrapping the sleeve around his hand tight to stop the bleeding. "But aren't we so much more as arrancars? If it is true that we are dead, then why do many of us act alive? Why do we feel the need to behave like a living species, the need to… to… reproduce to form others?" Her face turned red with embarrassment as she looked up at Ulquiorra. "We are not dead souls, Ulquiorra-sama. I believe we have transcended into something far grander. And I believe the black color of our blood means something else entirely. And I think… our resurrecion form only _emphasizes_ that we still have emotion. That we are still, in a way, living."

_La Cuarta _said nothing in response to her little speech. Nora felt herself get even redder as she let go of his hand, now bandaged with her torn sleeve and stepped back.

"Gomen, Ulquiorra-sama. I did not mean to touch you so," she swallowed.

Suddenly, Nora began to shimmer. The hilt of her zanpakutou appeared suddenly in her hand as particles from her disintegrating Hollow features reformed themselves as the blade. The hole reformed itself on her chest and she felt remarkably lighter, better to the despair she had felt before.

"_Like I thought. You've become so beautiful, but I think you looked better before."_

Isshin's words, what he had said to her when she appeared to him in her resurrecion form, went through her mind. She felt so guilty, especially when she saw what her new powers had done to his garden and his family's resting place.

It was a remake of the world she had seen, within the world of her mind. All four seasons had formed around them with a single spot of serenity in the middle. A single point of calm within a world of chaos.

Nora had tried to apologize for the destruction, but the older man brushed her apologies away.

"_It's alright," _he had said. _"It's probably about time I let them go anyways. I'm sure now they can all be at peace." _He then turned to her, hugging gently. _"Good bye, Nora. I hope we can all meet again one day." _With a last whisper, he let her go.

"_Tell Ichigo that his padre forgives him."_

Padre. She knew it meant father. That meant Ichigo's father was still alive and Isshin knew him. Meant that her suspicions of him being a former Shinigami had been true. For what else could the man be if he lived in the Seireitei?

Nora had wanted to stay, to go and meet the man who had sired her master and maybe get a better understanding of what had made him the way he was know. But she then felt the reiatsu of a fast approaching Shinigami and fled, finally hiding in this warehouse until Ulquiorra came.

She was so confused. Too many thins has happened so quickly that she wasn't sure where to start. With the separation from her master just made her feel horribly lost.

What was worse, she was feeling flushed. Mentioning the word 'reproduce' had brought back certain images to her mind and suddenly she was wondering if Ulquiorra, too, indulges himself in those activities. Harribel hadn't mention him when she named Ichigo as the celibate male.

But he was also the last Espada to be seen doing… that. Perhaps Harribel hadn't mention him because it was obvious?

She wanted to ask him. That forwardness alone made her feel dizzy.

"That man you revealed yourself to," Ulquiorra said, drawing her away from her thoughts and their insane assumptions. "What was his name?"

Suddenly, a fierce protectiveness filled Nora as she glared defiantly at _La Cuarta. _"If I tell you, you will go kill him, wont you?" she asked, though she already knew his answer.

The Espada narrowed his eyes at the fracicon's continued disrespect of him. "Depending on the man's name and who he happens to be," he replied. "Despite what you may think of me, Nora, I do not kill at random. I kill on Aizen-sama's orders and he so happen to give me a list of people to not kill. You should hope your Shinigami happens to be on that list."

"How do I know you are tell me the truth?" she demanded.

"Why should I lie?" he countered, turning away. "If you will not tell me, I shall follow the trail of your reiatsu to him. I do not need to explain myself to you."

Nora grabbed onto his sleeve, using a little force to stop him. When he looked back at her, she told him with steely determination, "He will not betray me. Don't ask me how I know, how to prove it you because I cant. What I do know is that Isshin has finally granted me my wish, has given me the rest of my zanpakutou. Why will he betray me now?"

Nora gasped as her eyes widened, as she realized her slip. Then, she gasped again, for a different reason entirely.

Ulquiorra was doing something so out of character, so unexpected that it paused her words. She could only gape at him as he traced her mouth with the tips of his fingers as though he was suddenly memorized by them.

"You infuriate me," he said softly. "How can you be the only arrancar who does not know the answer to that question? Betrayal is a simple nature of our world, something that cannot be erased or disguised with petty words and false smiles. Countless of our brethren die by the knife in the back than the opponent at their front. The world is filled with betrayal. You of all people should know that, having had seen it close hand. Though I shouldn't blame you if you don't remember it."

She looked at him, her mouth parted as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Abruptly, he turned away. "I should feel sorry for that man. Had he been anyone else, you would have killed him. I would just be the weapon at your disposal."

With a sudden impulse, she ran in front of him. "NO!" she yelled. "You wouldn't have killed him because I wouldn't allow you. I would have stopped you! Because he… I…"

Ulquiorra turned away from her, looking towards the exit of the warehouse, his expression turning frosty that it even made her shiver.

"The scum has arrived," he said.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"We got them surrounded, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fuktaichiou!"

"Good work. Stand in your positions and wait for my signal. No one try to be a hero and act stupid, got that?" the white haired taichou responded, unsheathing his zanpakutou.

"Damn arrancars! They're not even trying to hide their reiatsu," a Shinigami remarked angrily.

"Quiet! Stay focus!" Matsumoto scolded.

"They're coming out!"

There was an explosion of smoke. All gripped their weapons, as the door to the warehouse slowly opened. A familiar face came out as the arrancar know as Ulquiorra Schiffer calmly walked out. He had been the Espada who had stopped the fight between himself and Kurosaki, Jeagarjaques and Ashido. He was an intimidating individual, with an unreadable face and a powerful reiatsu. He kept his hands in his pockets and his poise should no worry or concern at being surrounded by the entire 10th Division.

Everyone tensed, looking towards their taichou for the signal of attack. Hitusgaya was about to give it, unsheathing his own zanpakutou when a figure flashed protectively in front of the Espada. It was a female, with long black hair that had deep golden streaks within it. She wore a Shinigami's garb, with a white sash and boots common around the Huenco Mundo arrancar soldiers. She came as a shock, for there had been no recent information about arrancars disguising themselves as Shinigami, despite the one traitor that they knew of.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Everyone! N-" Hitsugaya paused, as the arrancar lifted her head.

His lieutenant gasped beside him, her shock so great that she even drop Haineko to the ground. "It cant be," she said, almost breathlessly. "She… they…. _She's dead!"_

For him, the words meant nothing to him. All he knew was that he was once again looking through those soft, chocolate brown eyes, filled with a spirit he'd never known before.

"Ka-Karin," he whispered.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Only it was a little shorter than the rest. Sorry about that, but I've been busy this week and I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Don't worry, though. I have descended into writer's block… yet.**

**A quick question to all. Though the main pairing is Ichigo/Orihime(which there will be a lot of next time, i promise!), I am planning to pair Nora with someone. The question is who? Here are the possible candidates: Grimm (finish what he started), Szayel (strangely enjoys her company), Starrk (tolerates her… yeah), Ulquiorra (to test what makes her so human) or Hitsugaya (restoring what they had when she, or Karin actually, was alive)? Review me your answers! The most is what she'll be paired with.**

**Toodles!**

**Next time, La Crueldad**


	10. La Crueldad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**School has started guys! So updates… yeah. You get the picture.**

**Right now, guys, Ulquiorra is leading, Grimmjow is second, Hitsugaya is third, Starrk is fourth, and Szayel is last. Keep voting guys!**

**Read Silent Whisper for Spoilers. I've revealed many things through Kojomaru's point of view. You might even guess who was it that made Karin so sad that day when she died. **

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Solitude. Right now it was an enemy as it was a friend.

Shortly after his ascension into madness, Gin had given him this chair, something that he had swiped from the Living World during a brief mission. He called it a gift but there was a hidden motive to it. He knew, just knew it.

They could change it, they could modify it to resemble the other dreary furniture of Las Noches. But Ichigo knew what it truly was and where they had gotten it from.

His father's chair.

Ichigo pulled the chair closer to the open balcony of the room and sat down. He was in a slump position, his head resting heavy on his right palm as he began his brooding.

The white sand looked so quiet, so peaceful. The moon light shone on the sand, made it look silver. It did not look like such a blood thirsty place, a world where the weak perished by the millions, where safety was just an illusion for fools to hold on to.

He was one such fool.

"_Ichi-nii."_

"_Nii-san."_

He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he felt a sudden shift in the bond that connect them.

Ichigo knew of Nora's dependence on him. Knew of the trick Aizen had created, the leash that tugged on the collar around his neck. Though he did give her a strong body and reiatsu, he didn't give her the power or strength of will needed for a person to live on their own. She was like a doll and he her battery. If Ichigo was to ever perish in a battle, he had a strong suspicion that Nora, too, will die as well.

He hated Aizen even more for that.

"_I am the one who gave Nora her life. Don't give me cause to take it away."_

"Tch! Dammit!" he swore, scrunching his eyes as pain ravaged him, shaking that tiny communication that told him his fraccion was alright. The power was intense and it burned, froze, slapped, and scratched him. He grabbed his head that throbbed with agony. His body hunched over as he gritted his teeth, hissing.

"_Please stop, Ichigo-sama," they pleaded him, their voices gasping as they, too, began to die. "We are already dying. Our masters have long parted. Please let us die and join them.."_

He remembered that day, when he was taking all that he needed for the trip into hell. He took hold of each of his sisters' zanpakutous from beside their bodies. Though not yet Shinigami, they had already obtained their katannas through the training of their father.

Using his raw, newly obtained powers, Ichigo fused the two zanpakutous together, forming a new katanna for the new being he was about to have Aizen create. Then, he did it again, separating the zanpakutou, not into two physical entities, but spiritual. It would not have its full power, for it would be dangerous for the new person and she wouldn't have control over it.

She'll end up like Kenpachi Zaraki, with no control over her zanpakutou. The katanna would even refuse to tell her its name.

"_You reform me and unreformed me. Make up your damn mind!"_

Ichigo remembered the zanpakutou's words, saw her annoyed expression now only on half of her face. It was his first time seeing a zanpakutou's spirit beside his own and at first all he could do was gape in surprise. When she attacked him in anger, he quickly sonido away.

"_Gomen," _he told her sadly. _"You surprised me and I was speechless. I'm sorry. And not for that either. For all of this."_

"_If you know what you're doing is wrong, why are you doing it?" _she demanded angrily. _"Why cant you let them die, let us all die?"_

"_Because, I'm selfish."_ he had answered._ "Because, they did not deserve to die."_

"_Then promise me you'll bring them back. Otherwise, I will break this seal. I will come and find you, Hollow King. You have already ruined me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have enough for a vendetta against you. Do not betray me."_

"_I promise that I'll try not to."_

He then visited his father one last time, asked him a favor he hadn't expected him to keep and left the land of his birth and friends forever.

Ichigo had no intention of going back, no matter how many missions Aizen sent him on just to tempt him. There was nothing left to call home any more. That was why he decided home would be with her, the little girl he had tried so desperately to save…

"_Ichigo-sama."_

… and desperately not to kill again.

"She found Kojomaru," he whispered out loud, reading what had happened in the reiatsu. "And her reiatsu has changed. It's almost like… Karin's…"

Karin, his tough, heart of steel, tomboy little sister. That day she had been acting strange, sad and a little teary eyed.

"_Ichi-nii.. Can I… talk to you about something?"_

He had turned her away, saying that he was busy and there was Hollows on the loose. She looked to the side with a sad expression that made him stop and stare, before closing her face and giving him a forced smile.

"_Never mind. I'll talk about it later."_

Only there was no later. She was dead.

That was what he regretted the most. She had turned away and left too quickly for him to pull her back, to ask what happened. To learn what caused her to have such a heart-broken expression.

Karin was about to cry. Karin, who was known to never shed a tear, even when she was hurt or had a broken bone. She had never cried, ever, since their mother's death so long ago. And yet, then, at that moment, her eyes were shining with moisture and her lips trembled with the effort of keeping her emotions in control.

_And he still turned her away._

"Itsygo-sama?"

He blinked and opened his eyes, flickering to where the small arrancar stood by his chair, grasping the think arm as she stared at him, her large gray eyes wide and big with concern.

"Are you sad, Itsygo-sama?" Nel asked.

He chuckled wryly. "What makes you think I'm sad, Nel?" he asked, his voice coming out as a dry rumble. The sound was harsh and bitter and it made her duck her head fearfully. But she bounce back quickly, her concern for her friend's master proving stronger than her well-placed fear.

"Becuz," she explained, "you look like yer 'bout to cry."

Ichigo lowered his head, enough so that his hand could cover it without having to move his arm. "I'm not sad, Nel, and neither am I about to cry. I'm just… tired," he told her, albeit gently this time so she wouldn't think he was reprimanding her or something of that nature..

Nel looked down at her hands, her fingers fiddling with each other for a little while as she tried to think of what to say next without angering him again. Then she peeked from beneath her eyelashes. "Is it becuz you miss Nora-chan?"

He closed his eyes, as though he had a sudden pain. "Yeah," he admitted. "I do. I'm worried about her as well, and that makes me tired, which makes me look sad."

"Oh. I underswand sthen." She dropped her chin on to her hands and mumbled, "I miss Nora-chan, too."

Ichigo rose to his feet, his sudden actions startling the small arrancar. He grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and strapped it on his back as he strode angrily to the door.

"Wat's wrong, Itsygo-sama?" Nel asked, scurrying after him to catch up with his long legged stride.

"Stay here, Nel," he ordered, opening the door with a slam. "I just need to see what these two _putas_ are planning to do."

**BlAcK BlOoD **

The sun was setting, its last rays of light staining the sky a horrid color of red, as though it had been splashed with fresh blood. The wind blew between those gathered there, signifying a certain calm not felt by the others.

"Ka… Karin…?" Nora repeated softly. The name sent a tingle down her spine, as it was both familiar unfamiliar. Ulquiorra stepped in front of her, startling her with his appearance. "Ulquiorra-sama…?"

"Leave this matter to me," he ordered. He took on a standing position that made it seem he was uninterested, but Nora had seen enough of him in battle to know that he was ready to attack unsuspectingly.

"Demo!" she protested. "I can not simply leave you to fight by yourself!" She tried to add more but he raised a hand to silence her.

"You underestimate me, fraccion," he reprimanded her coldly and she winced at her mistake. "I am an Espada and am more than capable of handling these trash. The mission has not been compromised, understand? This is only a minor inconvience, unless you have told that Shinigami why you came."

"Iie, I told him nothing!" Nora assured him.

"Then go. You'll only be a burden. Your reckless use of resurrecion has cost you much of your reiatsu. You are weak and will be of no use to me in battle. Leave and join SunSun. Gather more information and meet in the western gate in three days. Understood?"

His tone gave no room to argue and she found herself submitting to him. "Hai, Ulquiorra-sama," she whispered and took a step back.

"Don't worry." His sudden words made her jump and stare at him. He had never talk for so long, especially before a battle.

He turned to her slightly, looking at her fully. The red blur of the sky behind him made his silhouette became nearly a shadow, with only his green eyes glowing fiercely.

"I will not die, Nora Basilia. Trust in me and I will do the same. Not go and complete our mission for Aizen-sama."

It took her a while to answer, her being a little tongue-tied at the moment. Then she bowed low and with the most respect she tried to put within.

"Hai! Ulquiorra-sama!" Nora then sonido-ed away.

"Matte! I need to speak with you!" the 10th Division taichou tried to use shunpo and follow after her. He was stopped, blocked actually, as the Espada male suddenly appeared before him, stopping him from going further.

"Move!" he ordered furiously.

"She is of no concern of yours," _La Cuarta _explained quietly. "Forget you ever saw her and I might let you live."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. Green clashed against a colder green as they bore each other down. "Who is she?" he demanded.

His only response was to attack, drawing his zanpakutou to clash at the Shinigami katanna. Steel rang as they hacked at one another, sounding like the rings of a bell, their blades shaking with every thrust that collided.

"What are you guys doing?" Rangiku demanded of the men. "Go help your taichou. You three, come with me and let us follow that arrancar!"

"Hai, Matsumoto-fuktaichou!"

They shunpo past their captain, engaged in battle with that solemn arrancar.

_Thank you, Matsumoto, _he thought, before focusing all of his attention on the enemy before him. He gasped as he saw him form a cero, aiming directly at the retreating warriors.

"NO!"

"Die, trash," Ulquiorra said, and released the cero at full strength, the blast of power nearly filling the entire sky. He narrowed his eyes as it was intercepted by a wall of ice, as a dragon roared its defiance towards him.

"_Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

The Espada glared at the taichou, brandishing his zanpakutou in its shikai form. He glared back, pointing the tip of the sword towards his enemy.

"Taichou!" The Shinigami of his Division called out to him, most a little scuffed off because of the explosion the collision had created.

"Stay back!" Histugaya ordered, gripping Hyourinmaru tightly in his hands.

"I see you are going to be a nuisance," Ulquiorra muttered sourly, unsheathing his own zanpakutou. "If you wont forget about the girl, then I shall have to kill you instead."

"Try it!"

The two attacked.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Nora stopped, more out of the fierce shock of the extreme reiatsu of Ulquiorra and the Shinigami captain combined in battle.

"Ulquiorra-sama," she whispered. "I could have been of help to you. I know that I can."

Shaking her head, she forced her minds on others thoughts, such as her new orders from her superior. She closed her eyes and extended her field of awareness, searching for the companion she sought. She found SunSun pretty close by, probably drawn by Ulquiorra's fight.

She used sonido to appear in front of the _Tercera's _fraccion, landing in a crouch. "SunSun, it's been a while," she said by way of greeting.

"Nora," SunSun returned and turned her eyes to the distance, the direction where Ulquiorra was fighting. The area was lighted with blue and green aura, as the reiatsu flared and attacked each other like rabid dogs. "Do you know why Ulquiorra-sama is fighting when he told us not to be caught?" she asked her fellow fraccion, looking thoughtful.

"Eto… There was a misconception. We were surrounded when Ulquiorra-sama was interrogating me," Nora replied, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Interrogating you?" she repeated, looking at her.

"H-hai," Nora said, terribly embarrassed. "You see, I have finally obtained my resurrecion form."

"Congratulations."

"Yes, well. In doing so, I've sort revealed myself to someone, an ex-Shinigami official. But… I know he will not betray me. He, actually, was the one who led me to the missing part of my zanpakutou. I…" She looked down at her sheathed zanpakutou, her eyes shimmering with moisture as she was filled with much confusion. "I knew from the beginning I can trust him. Please don't ask me to explain why I know this, but it is something, like a deep feeling of instinct that tells me so."

"That still doesn't change the fact you have compromised the mission," SunSun said unforgiving.

"But that is the thing," Nora said, turning back to her. "Ulquiorra-sama sent me with the new orders regarding the mission. He said that it was not comprised. In fact, he has ordered for us to meet up with him with a report in four days, at the western gate."

"Is that so?" SunSun covered the lower part of her mouth with her sleeve. "He is quite confident of himself, isn't he? To be sure he would win the fight to ensue us new orders, ne?" She smiled at Nora. "I suppose we have no choice but to follow these new orders, no matter how insane they may be. By the way, have you gained any thing new since we last met?"

"I-Iie. I was occupied."

"I see. Not to worry. The Shinigami are either dullards or they truly don't trust their own men with simple information. I suppose it's to be suspected from a place so filled with traitors," SunSun said, sounding very amused.

Both of them sonido-ed out of the way as the multi-bladed weapon sliced between them, awkwardly dismantled as it sliced through the ground from where they stood. They reappeared on opposite sides of the roof of the surrounding buildings and turned to their attacker.

A red haired man pulled back the distorted blades. He had the bizarrest face, filled with strange tattoos over his eyebrows and a white bandanna covering his forehead. He was a Shinigami by his clothes and gritted his teeth angrily at them.

"Kuso! I missed," he cursed.

Nora turned to SunSun for an explanation. Surely she must have known about the Shinigami, since the attack was mostly focused on her even though he had changed it last minute, aiming to take out both arrancars at once.

The fraccion sighed behind her sleeve in annoyance, her blue eyes narrowed. "Shinigami are so persistent," she muttered. "I had come this way in hopes Ulquiorra-sama would deal with this fool for me. I suppose now I will have to do it myself."

"So you, too, were discovered, then," Nora said.

"Well, _I _was. From what you've told me, you willingly used resurrecion in front of the Shinigami. That is completely different from my situation."

"I…I suppose," the fraccion said guiltily.

"Oi! Don't talk like I'm not here." The Shinigami pulled back his multi-bladed sword like a whip as he suddenly appeared before Nora, using a technique similar to sonido, only a bit slower. She remembered Ichigo once referring it to as shunpo.

The blades sliced in her direction, sharp point after sharp point. She jumped out of the way, but the blades still managed to slice a piece of her _shihakshou_, ripping both the material and the white sash at her waist.

Nora landed several roofs away in a fit of smoke, grabbing both sides of the robe as they flapped opened without anything to keep them together.

"Nora! Are you alright?" SunSun asked worryingly as she appeared at her side.

"H-hai," she answered. A thin line of red appeared beneath the white shirt, revealing that she had been too slow, and her skin had not been spared.

_Not only my appetite but my speed and power is being affected since I'm no where near Ichigo-sama, _she told, gritting her teeth as she finally felt the pain.

"That son of a bitch!" _La Tercera's_ fraccion surprised Nora as she displayed a rarely shown anger. She turned and yelled, "I'm your opponent, so leave this one be!"

The Shinigami male looked at her with a confused expression before turning serious again. "As if! She is an arrancar and all arrancars should be slain. This is a war, _onna._ Get it straight. Both of you are my enemy and I will attack both of you."

"Ugh!" SunSun growled and turned back to where Nora still crouched. "Nora, get out of here. Fulfill our mission as Ulquiorra-sama has dictated."

"But what about you?" Nora asked. "I can still fight. I'm just a little winded-"

"No." She shook her head. "You're more than that. Resurrecion is more than a new form. It is your Hollow self. The reversion takes out more reiatsu than usual, which is why it is a last resort to all arrancars. Right now, your reiatsu is depleted. Don't say otherwise. I can feel it for myself."

SunSun then smiled at her reassuringly. "Do not worry," she said. "I am the fraccion of Harribel, _La Tercera _Espada. She taught us more than to dress pretty and have a big mouth, though I speak mainly for Apache and Mila Rose when I say this. I am more than capable of handling this Shinigami _fuktaichou._ Trust me, Nora. Do so and go, so I won't have to worry about you."

SunSun was right. Nora felt like a fool. Resurrecion did take a lot out of her. She felt dizzy and it showed in her movements. It was then she realized Ulquiorra had done the same thing, had taken in account her inability to fight and sent her away. Whether because she was a liability or truly for her safety, Nora could not say. Usually, _La Cuarta _wouldn't care. He would let others make fool of themselves as long as it got the job done.

It made her wonder why he was having such a change of heart.

Or was it a cruelty he had never shown before? Right now, she couldn't think about that.

Nodding to SunSun to show she understood, Nora stood. "Don't die, SunSun!" she called out strongly, showing her a vulnerable expression.

The other fraccion nodded and motioned with her head. "Now go. I'll see you in four days."

_El Cero _fraccion sonido-ed away, with nary a look back. She will have to trust her companion, her comrade, to keep her word.

"Oh no you don't!" The Shinigami made to follow when SunSun sonido-ed into his path, blocking his way.

"I said leave her alone," she repeated threateningly, glaring at him.

He grinned. "Make me, little girl," he taunted and clutched the blade of his zanpakutou. _"Howl, Zabimaru!"_

The blades extended again and whipped in her direction. Calmly, SunSun watched them come and the impact caused a small explosion of smoke and debris. The man smiled but jumped to turn the other way, as the arrancar appeared there.

"What is your name, Shinigami?" she asked out of the blue.

"Tch! Why do you want to know?" he asked rudely.

Slowly, SunSun unsheathed her own zanpakutou. "So I will know whom I'm about to kill."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Since you asked you nicely, I'm the _fuktaichou _of the Sixth Division, Renji Abrai!"

"I am _La Tercera's _loyal fraccion, SunSun," she introduced herself. "And this is the item of your destruction. _Strangle them, Anaconda!"_

**BlAcK BlOoD**

Orihime didn't know if she should be afraid. The pain of her inflicted wounds helped lessen her fear, gave her some semblance of composure even while the two female arrancars beat her.

She had been expecting this. Ever since she came to Las Noches, to stand at the side of their lord, many servant arrancars had been bombarding her with threats. At the top were two especially, the two twin arrancar, Loly and Menoly. They did not even try to hide their hatred of her, always pointing out her flaws in front of her whenever she was with Aizen, healing his soldiers. They claimed to be protecting him from her schemes, but when it really came to it, Orihime could see what they really were doing – and she has seen it before.

Even in the Living World, Orihime had been the object of jealousy. Her long, auburn hair was always shining with beautiful health and her body had matured early than the other girls, especially her boobs that seemed to grow abnormally, probably due to her strange diet. When her brother was alive, the girls of her class had hunted her down, dragged her to the back of equipment room and cut her hair off. That day, she had to lie to her beloved sibling, had to hurt him when all he tried to do was give her a gift, the flower pins that were soon to be her weapons.

He died that day.

The only reason why this hadn't occurred already, why Loly and Menoly had acted upon their hatred and jealous impulses sooner, was because of Ulquiorra. His rules had been very simple from day one: eat when you were told, maintain your health, and never go outside without an escort. If she did that, she wouldn't cause trouble and she would be safe. That was the idea. He gave no warnings of trying to escape, for why would she? She came here out of her own free will. Why would she try to leave?

A brutal hand grabbed her face, drawing her away from her thoughts as the fingers pinched her cheeks, lifting her already bruised and bloody face for inspection. "What?" Loly said angrily. "No tears? No cries for help? Well, you'll be asking for help soon because I'm just beginning!" She punched Orihime, who could not contain her yelp of pain as she fell on her side, coughing.

"Loly. Don't kill her. For some reason, Aizen-sama wants her alive," Menoly reminded her companion from her spot near the door, where she kept watch. Not for any one coming to save the girl, oh no. More like in case Ulquiorra came back early from his mission or if one of Aizen's officers came to check on the girl.

"Don't worry, Menoly," the female scolded. "We'll just get the bitch to heal herself. But I'm not satisfied. She needs to be punish more. She needs to bleed more. She needs to learn her place."

Loly grabbed the human girl by the hair, pulling her to her feet as her rough grip nearly tore the strands from the roots. "You think you're so hot, that you're untouchable just because Aizen-sama is interested in your powers. Well, guess what? He's going to get bored of you soon and when he does, he'll throw you away. But don't worry. Menoly and I will be there to take care of you. Oh yes, we'll comfort you, little," crack, "by," crack, "little." Crack.

She broke each of Orihime's fingers, enjoying the pained look on the girl's face. However, her pleasure turned soured as Orihime bit her bottom lip hard, enough to tear the plump flesh as she suppressed any sound, held back the tears the arrancar so badly wanted to see. Loly wanted to make her do more than cry. She wanted her to scream.

Orihime gasped as the arrancar suddenly punched her in the stomach, her vision shaking as the pain grew. Blood spewed from her lips and she struggled to breathe around the fist in her gut.

"Come on, Hime-chan!" Loly yelled. "Make some noise. Squeal for you friend Loly! Squeal like that fucking pig that you are, the little whore you love to be! Squeal! Squeal! Squeal!"

Each word had the arrancar throw a punch into the girl's abdomen and soon she couldn't breathe through the blood in her mouth, couldn't see through the glaze of pain in her sight. The front of her dress became drenched in the red liquid and her knees had long buckled beneath her, so that now she was being held up by the grip Loly had on her hair.

"Fucking bitch!" Loly finally grew tired of holding her and threw Orihime against the wall. "Not even a gasp. Not one sound. She freaking pisses me off!"

"Loly…" Menoly turned to confront her companion again when suddenly she gasped. "Ugh!" Blood spurted from her chest cavity, surrounding the sudden appearance of the hand inserted there. She gurgled low in her throat and fell to her knees, landing on the ground in a broken heap as the hand retreated, resulting in another spray of black blood.

Loly turned at the sound of her gasp and her face paled at who was there, standing over her comrade. "I-Ichigo-sama!"

Orihime lifted her weakly, staring at the newcomer through a misty vision of pain. It looked like the orange haired Espada, but there was something sinisterly different about him. His reiatsu surrounded him in an aura of blackness, and his eyes were pure gold, surrounded by black. He was expressionless, but there was no doubt of the anger he was exhibiting in the form of his reiatsu.

Ichigo was looking at his hand in utter fascination. He seemed fixated on the blood, as though it was the first time seeing it.

At his feet, Menoly gasped and coughed pathetically at his feet, as she tired to crawl away from the angry Espada.

"Menoly!" Loly cried, running to her companion's side and tried to carry her away while the Espada was otherwise occupied.

There was a burst of sound as Loly's shoulder burst open, the cut completely dismantling her arm from the socket of her shoulder. The limb fell to the side, landing limply with a twitch.

"AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, grabbing on to the bleeding wound.

Orihime let out a small yelp of surprise at the sudden figure of the man before her, appearing with another burst of sound. Her gray eyes were wide as they stared at him, watching as he reached towards her, lifting her gently into a sitting position where she could lean against the wall for support.

"A-arigatou," she said and winced, giving a small whimper of pain as her ruptured abdomen shifted, bringing tears to her eyes.

Fingers lifted her chin and she stared in the crazed eyes of _El Cero_. They traced the running line of blood that fell down her chin, the trail of tears falling down her cheeks, both moisture coating his fingers.

"Ichigo-sama…?" she called out his name, questioning him with her eyes his intentions.

He bent his head, coming closer to her face that it brought an intense blush to her face. He pulled back the strands of wet hair behind her ear as he stuck out his tongue, gently licking away the blood that formed at the corner of her mouth.

Orihime stiffened despite the pain it brought and her face bloomed the reddest color it ever had, so much that she felt faint. Unperturbed however, the Espada stopped licking and removed himself from her, turning his attention back to the squealing arrancar.

"Aizen-sama is going to kill you!" Loly shrieked at him as he came closer. "He is going to kill you when he finds out! He-" She broke off with a scream as Ichigo grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet as he glared down at her.

"Do you think I care?" he asked her harshly, as pieces of his Hollow mask began to form on his face. "Do you think I care what Aizen does, what Aizen thinks? Well little bitch, that's where you're fucking wrong. I don't give a damn what he does to me. Every trash I fuck up is worth whatever shit he throws my way."

"Iie! Iie! Iiieeee!!"

"Matte!"

Golden eyes blinked as they stared down from the skull mask. They were hideous, as they were beautiful. Orihime felt herself shook from underneath their stare, her fingers trembling as they held onto his well-muscled forearm.

"Please," she begged, her voice a whisper. "Don't kill her."

"And why the fuck should I not?" he asked her, his voice distorted that sent further shivers down her spine. "She hurt you, broke you. Hell, I don't even now how you're managing to stand up right now." He leaned closer. "Monsters must be given back twice the amount they have given. It is the only way we fucking learn, _onna." _**(1) **

Loly whimpered as the grip on her hair tightened painfully, enough to bring tears to her eyes. Shock was seeping in, in the form of sweat that poured down her face. Her dismembered shoulder continued to blood, staining the ground. The dark reiatsu of the attack was prolonging her natural healing. Otherwise, at least the wound would have already closed.

Though nothing compared to the humiliation of having her life saved by the little human bitch.

She was afraid of the creature _El Cero _had become, but Orihime forced herself to stare at him defiantly. "Santen Kesshun, I reject," she said quietly.

Two separate orange shields formed over the dying Menoly and the broken Loly. The female arrancar in Ichigo's grasp gritted her teeth in surprise before she started flailing around like a fish.

"Stop it! Stop it, bitch! I don't want your pity!" she shrieked, struggling despite having the momentum tighten Ichigo's grip on her hair.

"_Cállese," El Cero_ growled and Loly stilled her struggles, fearfully looking at him and the merciless Hollow mask.

Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the strongest Espada, able to take on Starrk in his resurrecion form, possibly Gin and Tosen as well. It was almost impossible to believe, given his past as a high class Shinigami officer that he would be strong as a half Hollow being.

But his power was terrifying all the same and Loly meekly allowed herself to be healed, though her eyes burned at the human girl with great hatred.

"Enough," Ichigo ordered and dragged the arrancar away, breaking the shield. He reached down and grabbed Menoly, who had sat up and dragged both of them to the door.

Holding them up to hang but the neck of their exposing shirts, he warned them in a calm and stoic voice, "I find you here again, I'll personally skull fuck the both of you."

"Aizen-sama will hear of this!" Loly gasped through his hold, obviously too stubborn or too stupid to learn.

Wordlessly, Ichigo pulled back his arm and slammed her through the wall, throwing her past the solid matter and out of the room. There was a loud crack that made her scram, holding onto the front of her exposed chest.

"Don't provoke me," he growled and turned to Menoly next. "Do you got something to say?"

Gulping, she shook her head no.

"Then get out."

Menoly ran, never once looking back. She grabbed hold of Loly's body and sonido-ed both of them away from there.

Orihime watched quietly as the Espada reached up to his face and tore the skull mask off, breaking it to tiny pieces. Without it, she saw that he looked tired and slightly pale, with a sheen of sweat on his face.

"Heal yourself," he ordered, the sudden sound of his breathless voice startling her.

"H…hai!" Quickly, she rejected her injuries, never once releasing her sight from him. He stood there waiting, his arms laid limply by his side. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see what color they were now.

Were they still Hollow gold, she wondered, or the human brown?

Ever since they met that second time, when he proved he wasn't a complete heartless monster by apologizing to her, even calling her by name. The way he looked so gently at his fraccion, and how he apologized for nearly taking her life, how angry he had became when she wouldn't pass judgment on him.

She knew that he was more than a monster, more than his Espada rank. Whenever Orihime would see him, Ichigo always prove it to her by his actions, by his kindness.

"_I dreamt that I killed you. Thank God it was only a dream. Yuzu, my sister."_

His words continued to haunt her. Though she had pleaded ignorance, Orihime had wanted to ask him what he meant by those words. She wanted to ask him how he became a soldier under a man like Aizen. He looked Shinigami and at the first time they met she had thought him one. Rukia's story about her lost friend would go through her mind and the questions would gather inside, filling her chest until she felt she was about to burst.

"A-ano…" she gasped, closing her mouth quickly before the first of her questions escaped her mouth.

Ichigo opened her eyes, revealing chocolate brown. He did not look at her. "What?" he barked at her, his voice raspy as though he had a cold.

"Arigatou. For rescuing me," Orihime answered, her voice quiet. It was not what she had wanted to say, but dared not to add more lest she made him angry.

She had no right to pry or to ask him his secrets. She will not give him reason to hate her. Not when he has been so kind.

He grunted. "Loly and Menoly will do anything to make your life hell," he told her. "They're so infatuated by their _'Aizen-sama'_ that they fail to notice that Harribel's his favorite, not them. But since you're weak, they'll take it out on you. This wont be the last time they'll target you."

She winced at his words. "I-I understand," she said.

"No, you don't." Suddenly, Ichigo was in front of her, making her gasp with surprise. Sonido always scared her. You never could guess when the arrancars would use it or where they would appear.

"You're weak," Ichigo continued. "Fragile. Weak of mind and of heart. You let your enemies go without punishment, let them walk all over you. It makes me shudder how you let your friends treat you."

SLAP!

Orihime barely registered what she had done. She should be afraid, she shouldn't have done what she did. This man, she knew, could cause greater pain, greater injury to her if he chose, much more than what Loly and Menoly had done.

But she couldn't ignore what he said about her friends. Those words were simply unforgivable. "My friends mean the world to me," she began angrily. "I don't care what you say about me because I know it is true. I am weak compare to you arrancars. I am weak even compare to my friends. You go through your lives crushing those weaker than yourselves. Well I cant stand to see another suffering. No matter who it is, or what they've done, I will heal anyone that I can, regardless if they are the enemy. Because that's just who I am and my friends know and respect me for it!"

There was only the sound of her panting, as Ichigo merely stand at her disinteresting without any response. Orihime felt herself flush under his stare, at the blank look of those chocolate brown eyes whom never fail to increase her heart rate.

When he walked forward, she couldn't stop herself from jumping. But there was no worry for he merely passed her on his way to the door.

"You're a fool," he said in parting and left, leaving her confused.

He didn't reprimand her, didn't strike her back for her disrespect, which she deserved. He was kind and he was forgiving, or willing to ignore her wrongs. That was what made him dangerous, she thought. If he continued to be kind, if he continued to be her savior, it would be so easy to fall in love with him.

Oh what a cruel man he was.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Three days had passed and the cut was still troubling her. Mind you, to her this was only a minor would. However, in her weakened state, it quickly became something serious, especially since her healing had been dampened though to the fact she was distanced from her master.

Nora collapsed when she was investigating a particular building, tall and forbidden looking in its gray structure. She managed to hide behind a closed door as guards, recruits, or Shinigami assigned to this place passed by, on high alert since word had reached them of the arrancar sighting that included an Espada.

_I hope Ulquiorra-sama_ _defeated that captain safely, _Nora thought as she caught her breath. She sat herself against the wall, clutching the two flaps of her shihakshou, which she had yet to repair the sash. The cut didn't bled but it did ache and the pain was enough to make her gaze hazy, blurring her vision.

Footsteps came her way, silent and cautious as they neared her. The fraccion turned her head, and barely made out a visage of someone coming near. A tall person, with dark curly hair that covered his eyes. He had been carrying a crate which he set to the side as he crouched down to look at her eye level. From this angel, she could see that his clothes were poor, and messy from hard labor.

"You're hurt," he said softly, his voice deep and his words were really an observation that he had made.

"H-hai," Nora told the giant. She tried to sit up. "I am-"

She didn't remember anything about what happened next, except for the darkness and the fact that she fainted.

**(1) Ichigo called Orihime "woman" the same way Ulquiorra calls her, like a thing or a person that does not deserve to be called their name. He's trying to prove that he falls in the same category as them and to not get any ideas about his intentions.**

**A/N: Cute Ichigo/Nel scene in the beginning. I hope you guys enjoyed that part as much as I enjoyed writing it. Personally, I like SunSun and I wanted Nora to have another female arrancar as a friend besides Nel. So her concern for Nora is not OC or misplaced. I think if SunSun would get more screen time, maybe we could have seen that side of her that truly cares for her comrades. Then again, that's just me talking.**

**The whole Ichigo licking Orihime's blood thing… um, that was a little bit of Hichigo at work there. Still, you guys wanted some action, right? I rewrote that scene like twice so I hope you guys enjoy it. Yeah, it's based on Grimmjow's big rescue in the manga but I changed it up a little bit to fit the story. **

**Slap scene isn't a rewritten thing. Orihime will slap Ulquiorra too, but that will come much later in the story.**

**Guess who it was at the end?**

**Next time, Su amigo es Mi Enemigo.**


	11. Su amigo es Mi Enemigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Big three guys -Toshiro, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow- are tied. Who will get to be with Nora?**

**The Great Blazing Moon Goddess - Akatsuei has written a little side story for Black Blood for me! Read it at http(semi colon, double slash)dori(dash)mu1fenikkusu(dot)deviant art(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Black(dash)Blood(dash)Side(dash)Story(dash)142358352 It has the pairing Nora/Hitsugaya. **

**Also, check out my deviant art at hotblackangel(dot)deviant art(dot)com and look through my gallery to see how Nora and her resurrecion looks like.**

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"Aizen-sama didn't say you can go, Ichi-kun, didn't he?" Gin asked pleasantly, as he watched _El Cero _form La Garganta.

It was always fun when he became like this, his erratic behavior causing trouble and stir the otherwise boring atmosphere of Las Noches. The silver haired ex-Shinigami enjoyed these times, for really he felt sorry for the young man. Life had dealt him hard choices and it seemed he has chosen all the wrong ones.

He grinned as he heard the Espada breathed heavily through his mask, his appearance greatly scaring the little arrancar on his shoulder, the very one that Gin has sent Nora to fetch a while ago. Why, when the arrancar could have met a quicker, and possible merciful, demise than when she stayed with the two sibling arrancars, he honestly couldn't say. Perhaps he wanted to stir Aizen's plans a little bit, by adding an unseen factor that acted like a medium that kept Nora's innocence.

"I am not going to just sit here and wait," Ichigo told the man, his voice raspy and distorted because of the Hollow mask. "My fraccion is badly wounded. I can feel it through our bond. Even if it is that place, I will go get her. It is my duty as her master. Not that I need to explain it to you."

"Still rude as ever, which is why Nora is cuter than you," Gin said honestly, unafraid of his reaction since he cant really do anything to him.

"Are you going to try to stop me, Ichimaru?" _El Cero _demanded, turning that famous glare onto the ex-Shinigami. There was warning in those eyes, a certain madness not to be overlooked. It sent his reiatsu spiraling, shaking a bit of the foundation around him and made the arrancar give a frightened yelp.

"Ano ne, Ichi-kun. You didn't want Aizen-sama to know that you were leaving, didn't you?" Gin pointed out, waving one hand at the force the reiatsu was building. "If you didn't, then I suggest you lower it down. You're even hurting the poor arrancar you have."

Ichigo growled, but did as he suggested, forcing his reiatsu down into a manageable and less harmful state. "_Perdoname, _Nel," he told her softly, keeping his focus solely on the man before him.

"I-iie, Itsygo-sama," the little arrancar assured him, sounding worse for wear. She was badly shaking, though she tried to keep herself still for the sake of the Espada holding her. "Daijobou."

Her answer was simple, yet enough, and Ichigo was grateful for her bravery. He needed an ally to help search the Sereitei for his fraccion and Nel, though seemingly weak, had a great enough speed to help him on his mission.

He wasn't going to give up. He was going to search for Nora, even at the risk of punishment from the Las Noches lord or enslavement of the place he once called home. It was a bad mission from the start, one he shouldn't argue further on. But he couldn't help but agree with Aizen's reasoning of sending her in the first place.

Nora's disposition was weak in the face of Shinigami. Her actions of before, of even drawing her zanpakutou against him, should deeper sympathies towards their enemies. Aizen thought to extract those feelings from her by sending her into the heart of the enemies' territory, to have a first hand experience of how they work and how they responded to arrancars like her.

Ichigo was not to interfere with this mission.

Well, screw him. The moment she got hurt, the mission was off. Damn Ulquiorra was going to hear it from him when he caught up to the green eyed bastard. But he wasn't going to complain to Harribel about her fraccion's inability to keep a comrade safe.

He had asked her to keep an eye on Nora, not to baby-sit. Asking or presuming to have asked for more was only a death wish.

"To answer your question, Ichi-kun, no, I'm not going to interfere. But I wont excuse your actions either," Gin said, smiling that fox like smile of his. "So, try your best and not to screw up. It would be better if you managed to kill a taichou while you're there, but I suppose a fuktaichou would be nice as well." His grin turned sinister. "Show your loyalty to Aizen-sama while you're gone, Ichi-kun, and perhaps he will only punish you. If you don't want your fraccion involved with your insubordination, do a damn good job."

That was no subtle or idle threat. The killing of a friend or the leader of a friend was to be the ultimate show of loyalty. It sent bile rising to his throat, _El Cero _feeling sickened by the idea of killing an ex-comrade. He was careful not to show his displeasure, however, knowing just how the man before him will take it, would instead go and report him to the other ex-Shinigami, Kaname Tosen, or even Aizen himself.

Either would not go after him, but would probably send Starrk, by far the only Espada who could contain him and survive his moods. Ichigo didn't want to get _La Primera _involved, knowing if they fought, it would be a fight to kill.

He was losing his humanity; that much he was sure of.

Was Nora worth it? The question came unbidden in his mind. Were the two souls of his sister whom should already be dead be worth all this trouble he was going through? Should he have left them die that day, with their lives unfinished and unlived?

Well, it matter. The guilt would still be there, as with all the 'what ifs' and whatnot. That would not disappear, no matter what people say about time erasing such things. He would still feel like a shitty brother, but now, he would be the shitty master who would gladly go to hell for his fraccion.

So yes, she was worth it. To redeem himself, Ichigo was prepared to go through the Hell Gates and back to protect the girl that is his responsibility. It was way past the time to do otherwise, to change a different path or to walk a different future.

Nora was his life now. And he had no doubt she would be his demise as well.

"I will kill, only if they attack me first," Ichigo compromised. "Only if they get in the way of my goal, only if they threaten my fraccion. I will destroy my enemies. For every death I spare, I will bring back information about the Seireitei's battle plans for Aizen. I will personally be the destruction of the Soul Society."

Gin grinned widely and waved his hand. La Garganta formed, a warp of space of scattered reiki that promised to be a difficult trek for the Espada.

"I will take your word for it," the ex-Shinigami said. "And maybe, perhaps, make a suggestion to add to your party?"

Not trusting that tone or intention, Ichigo turned around to see what the kitsune wanted.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"_So you're really going, Ichigo," the dark skinned man said quietly, watching his friend as he grabbed the things he needed, supplies to last the trip into the den of Hollows, Huenco Mundo. It was a dangerous thing to attempt, especially in his current condition. _

_Only just returned from battle, Ichigo was a sea of wounds, wrapped in bandages that continued to seep red, every cut still bleeding with the strain of continuing to use his body gave. Beside him, laid out on the bed, the bundle wrapped in a tattered shihakshou had finally silenced, seeming to fall asleep at last. _

_The truth couldn't be farther from the truth of appearance._

_The orange haired young man stilled in response, then stiffly nodded his head. "Yeah, I need to do this. It is their only chance to live again and I'll need to hurry. The medium will last only so long," he muttered, continuing to pack. _**(1)**

"_Pero, are you really going to trust that man?" he insisted. "He betrayed everyone he called friend and comrade. What makes you think he wont betray you?"_

"_I don't, Chad," the Shinigami said softly, bitterly. "In fact, I already know that he will." _

_Ichigo finally stood up straight, flinging a makeshift pack over his bandaged shoulders. Then, he reached for the bundle on the bed, about the size of a small child, and gently lifted it to the air. It stirred, quivering in his grasp as it let out a Hollow's scream before moaning quietly in distress. _

"_Besides," he added, looking down at the monstrosity he held. "What I've done to ensure their survival will already land me inside the Maggots Nest, or executed. Either way, I will be dead to them. There is no way I can return and be expected to be treated the same as before. Not with these newly obtained powers of mine or my actions. My only regret, however, is that I could not keep you from getting involved, my friend."_

_The taller youth sighed. He wished he could say otherwise and ease Ichigo's conscience. But the fact of the matter that he was, indeed, involved. Even more since he was to be a decoy while the orange haired Shinigami escaped. _

_His right arm stirred to life, morphing into a magenta red and black armor that formed a shield on his arm. _**"Brazo Derecho Del Gigante."**

"_You should get going," he warned, moving to the front of first entrance. "They're on their way. Abarai is leading them."_

"_Go figure. It's the exact tactical move I had expected from the old man." Chocolate brown eyes, with a golden hue, flared to a silvery blue as his reiatsu flared to a large degree, forming an aura that surrounded him. "You don't have to do this, Chad," he gave his friend one last chance to free himself from their bonds, spare himself the future grief. "If they find you helping me, it'll give them the reason that they need to lock you up and become either Urahara's or Kurotsuchi's subject._**(2)** _I don't want to be the reason for your imprisonment to the Seireitei. You're still alive."_

_The dark haired man did not respond. Instead, he lifted his heavy plated arm. The back end opened like a flower where white energy began to form. In response to that energy, the thing in Ichigo's arms began to scream once more, a strange mixture between Hollow and a female child's. _

_The attack formed at the tip of his fist and blasted through the front of the small hut, shattering its framework into little wood pieces. _

_It was still too soon to see it visibly but by the mass disappearance of most of the approaching reiatsu, there was no mistaking that it had been a direct hit. _

"_If I wasn't involved before, I'm damned now," Chad said quietly. "My attack is unique. Even if I escape, it wont be long until they trace it back to me. I'm as good as caught. Go, Ichigo, or I will force you to. Don't make me a dead man for nothing. It's already to late to change."_

_Ichigo hesitated for a moment longer, before giving a solemn nod of finality. "Un. Perdoname, mi amigo. I'll never forget what you've done for me," he said and the two of them exchanged a hearty handshake of farewell._

"_De nada. That's what amigos are for. Now go!"_

_Nodding once more, Ichigo gripped the now writhing body in one arm while the other hand pulled out Zangetsu, transforming into his Bankai form. He shunpo-ed, his speed leaving a gust of wind behind. _

_Chad returned his focus to the approaching Shinigami, readying for his nest attack._

"**El… Directo!" (3)**

"Huh?" Sado "Chad" Yatsura sat up with a start. "Un sueño?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. "Ichigo…"

"Sado-san," the voice came again, a hesitant yet insisting whisper that woke him from his sleep. "Sado-san!"

The dark skinned, Hispanic man stood to his full height, dusting his already dirty yukata as he turned to face the short, honest faced young Shinigami.

"Hanatarou," he addressed the young man. "How is she?"

"Ano, she is better than how you first brought her this morning I closed the wound but she's going to have to rest and replenish the blood that she lost," the 7th seat of the 4th Division explained. "She lost quite a lot of blood, but it's mostly exhaustion. Hot food and bed rest should be good for now."

"Un." Chad nodded his head to show that he understood. "Arigatou, Hanatarou, for coming when you are so busy," he thanked the young man.

Hanatarou turned red as he became flustered, quite unused to any gratefulness expressed to him. "Iie! I was happy to help. A-and you don't usually ask for something, Sado-san, so I must admit, I was surprise." He looked behind him. "May I ask who she is? I've never seen her before and she ahs a strange reiatsu. Ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to be probing into your business."

"Iie. It's fine," Chad assured him. Looking through the door way to the girl laid out on his bed, he admitted, "I don't know her."

"Eh? D-Demo, naze-?"

"Pero conozco a su hermano mayor. He is an old friend of mine."

"Oh, I-I see." Hanatarou laughed a bit nervously. "I got worried for a second. She has a similar reiatsu of an arrancar. Not as much, but enough to give me concern."

Chad said nothing, looking at the sleeping face which was both familiar and yet unfamiliar. He had known it was her, saw it in those expressive brown eyes that failed to conceal anything. What he didn't know was why it was the two of them. He suppose this was how Yuzu and Karin would look had they been born as one person. It was nice to see that Ichigo had succeeded, but Chad was filled with so many questions.

Why were they one person? Did something had gone wrong? And why was she here in the Seieirtei? Where was Ichigo?

Right now, this girl could tell him nothing. Until she woke up and explained, Chad had to hide her. If Hanatarou, who was one of the weakest Shinigami in the Gotei 13, could sense the Hollow in her reiatsu, he had no doubt that Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fuktaichou would as well.

He had to be careful. He was not a free man.

"Hanatarou, what is happening in the Seireitei?" he asked the Seventh Seat. "I couldn't get the exact details of it, but I could learn enough that the Gotei 13 was greatly shaken."

"H-hai," he trembled visibly. "They are saying several arrancar have infiltrated the Soul Society. There's even rumors of an Espada behind among them."

"An Espada," Chad repeated, closing his eyes. His senses stretched out, searching within his range for any damning reiatsu.

'_No. It's not Ichigo,'_ he concluded. _'It's someone else.'_

So the girl hadn't come back to the Seireitei to try and live in her homeland. Instead, she came as either an attacking force or a spy. Either was probable and likely the case. He wondered if he should get involved, especially when he was no longer his own individual.

They had him on a leash now, both figuratively and literally.

"Ano, Sado-san," Hanatarou regained his attention. "It's time for your… checkup."

The dark haired man sighed, his hand rubbing the base of his neck and the collar that encircled there. "Hai. I'm going. Just… let me check on her for a second."

"A-alright. Unohana-taichou is in the healing ward," he told the giant. "I'll be returning to my duties now." The short man turned to leave.

"Hanatarou."

"Hai!" he jumped, straightening his spine as he sprung to attention.

"Por favor, puesto le lo dice a cualquiera de que está en mi cuarto," Chad asked of him.

Hanatarou stared blankly for a moment, deciphering the Spanish in his mind and translating it into Japanese. "H-hai, I wont," he promised.

Closing the door, the taller man smiled at him. "Gracias," he thanked the young man, then left the other way, going to go find the gentle yet scary captain of the Fourth.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

"_Gack!" Hitsugaya Toshiro gasped, blood spurting from his mouth as he struggled to stay on his feet. Around him, the last of his bankai disintegrated into an icy dust, leaving a glimmer as the wind blew it away. His grip on his zanpaktou's hilt was slipping, the blood on his hands came from marks he had made himself, from gripping it so hard in frustration._

_But what infuriated him the most, what made his usual frosty demeanor quickly melt into his icy rage was the fact his opponent did not show any emotion towards their fight, any indication that he was as affected as he himself was._

La Cuatra _did not look the bit scuffled, the only sign of any damage on his body was the large rip in his shihakshou, one that extended from his left shoulder to his right hip. _

"_Is that all? This is what the 10__th__ captain has to offer? Pathetic," the Espada mocked, with that infuriating, empathetic tone. "Then, I shall take my leave. I can only hope this has taught you to forget things you are told to."_

"_Damatte! We are not done yet," Toshiro grunted, trying to keep his balance even as his vision swam. "You… cant damn well… tell me to ignore things I shouldn't! Who is that girl? Why… why does she…?!"_

_Ulquiorra stared at him, his impassive expression seeming bored. "Again with that girl, that fraccion trash? You are quickly becoming a nuisance," he said coldly. "That girl nothing to you. We are enemies, nothing more. Out of respect for Kurosaki, I shall not kill you. The pleasure should be his._

"_However, ask for that fraccion again, _**and I shall kill you."**

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke with a start. He was alone, spread on his back on a queen sized bed, in his very own room within the Fourth Division's barracks. He felt tight and constricted, from the many bandages crisscrossing his body, making him feel very much like a mummy.

"Yu..me…," he whispered, then gritted his teeth, curling his hands into fists.

That damned Espada! Toshiro felt greatly humiliated, having been played like a fool. During their fight, he had been rattled up by the arrancar, manipulated into giving information about their future plans in his own attempts to extract anything about that girl. The girl who looked like Karin, an older version of her had she lived to be that age. Sure, the idea was impossible to even entertain.

Karin was dead. She had died nearly a hundred years ago, during the vizards' rebellion. It was her death and Yuzu that sunk Ichigo to his current level, made him the _bakemono_ that he now is.

And yet, Toshiro couldn't shake this feeling.

She was there in front of him, ready to fight for an Espada. She had Karin's face, but he had seen any of the girl's qualities within her. Also, the girl had not recognized him. She didn't show any sign that she knew who he was, had been in fact shaken by his statement, the name he had called her.

What a baka he was, to have blundered in his duties for the sake of an imposter. Perhaps it had been a joke, a ruse to shake those who knew the Kurosaki siblings into submission.

And he, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the cool headed captain, had fallen for it.

"Taichou?" a voice called out, low and hesitant that it nearly became a whisper. "Taichou, are you awake?"

"Matsumoto," he called out his fuktaichou's name, an invitation for her to come in. he immediately frowned at the wounds covering her body, at the stitches and covered injuries that marred her flesh. "What happened?" Toshiro quickly demanded.

"W-well you see," his honey haired lieutenant seemed reluctant to explain, trailing off.

The white haired _koori_ captain glared, his unstable emotions raising his reiatsu, somewhat freezing the room. It reminded Ran of the first time they met, when she had recruited him as a Shinigami. It gave her an uneasy feeling to see her strong and unmovable captain so unsettled.

Circumstances had changed him into a cold, tactical man. Seeing him this way, so flustered and totally uncontrolled of himself, well it gave her hope.

Hope that this meant there was a chance to unfreeze his heart and make him feel again. It was a long shot but Matsumoto couldn't help herself to dare and whish it so.

"Explain, Matsumoto," Toshiro ordered, his voice growing cold with barely head annoyance.

"H… hai!" She stood at attention. "Taichou, the Espada you fought with tracked us down before my group could approach the girl. As you can see, this is how he left us." She referred to her injuries. "But we managed to conclude the presence of three arrancars: The Espada himself and two of lesser and, the girl and another female. Abarai Renji, fuktaichou of the Sixth, made contact with the remaining female, but she escaped before she could be apprehended. All the arrancars' location are currently unknown. However, Kurotsuchi-taichou is working to amend that, with a new invention, one that can track reiatsu no matter how well it is hidden or suppressed."

"Such an invention would be helpful right now, especially how these arrancars have managed to infiltrate our borders without our detection," Hitsugaya said quietly, thou fully as he analyzed all that his fuktaichou has told him. "I see then. Any word from the Captain-General?"

"No, sir. Yamamoto-dono has not issued a state of an emergency as of yet. However, a captain's meeting was immediately called the moment your battle ended, taichou. Unohana-taichou had to be detained, as she had to place you under immediate surgery to close many of the wounds."

He said nothing, his bright green eyes troubled. "What is going on?" he muttered. "What is Aizen planning?"

"Taichou?"

Hitsugaya looked up to his fuktaichou. "Nani? What's wrong, Matusmoto?"

Matsumoto looked reluctant to ask, her eyes on everything but him. "That girl," she said. "Was she… really…?"

The temperature grew colder as he gave a bitter answer. "No. Karin's dead, remember? Obviously, this is a trick by Aizen, or probably from Kurosaki himself. either way, it doesn't change the fact that that girl is dead. She's gone."

"I… I see," the woman glanced meaningfully at her young captain, not missing the hollow, haunted look he had. "I'll be going now. Please try to rest, taichou. Unohana-taichou said it was important if you let yourself heal. Otherwise, your injuries could easily turn critical."

"Hai. I will," Toshiro said, not very convincingly. He laid back on the bed and into the covers, turning away from her and facing the window, which showed a very lonely night sky with no stars or moon for company.

As Matsumoto left, she couldn't help but adding quietly, "If only you will let your heart heal as well, taichou."

As soon as she was gone, Hitsugaya threw off the covers and stood up from the bed.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

She was lucky. When Nora woke up, the room was empty. She wouldn't have to threaten or kill her savior. But boy was she hungry.

That struck her as odd. Its has been nearly a week (or so she thought, since she didn't count the time she has been unconscious) since she has been in the Seireitei and away from her master. She weakened during their separation, so she shouldn't be feeling hungry or having even feeling better, since her reiatsu and healing abilities have dampened. And yet she was feeling remarkably better and her stomach was growling its demands.

It meant several things. Either she has finally dysfunction as an arrancar. Or…

Or it meant her master, Ichigo, has entered the Seireitei.

Nora stood up in the bed, looking around of the room. There was nothing by way of personal effects, nothing to tell her about the person who saved her. It did not make her feel better, for she had no idea how to act should a confrontation arise. She needed to prepare for the worst then.

Nora got out of bed, placing her bare feet on the somewhat cold floor. She looked down at herself with some embarrassment. Her torn shihakshou had been stripped from her body and instead she wore interlacing bandages all over her torso, following the path of the cut, from her left shoulder to her right hip.

She traced it carefully with the tips of her fingers. It was hard to believe that such a tiny scrape, a mere flesh wound could cause so much trouble. Even with her current level of reiatsu, it shouldn't have been enough to knock her out.

And left her in the care of the giant from before. Even if the room was empty, his reiatsu lingered in the air.

While she was both mildly surprised and grateful to see her body patched up and healed, it didn't changed the fact she was on hostile territory. Good intentions or not, everyone here was an enemy.

She stood and began the search for her zanpakutou. Now that she has finally obtained it, she found herself uneasy and a bit vulnerable without her power. A quick scan of the room showed that it had been hidden.

Not good. Nora began to trifle through the drawers, closet, looking for anything that might clue her in to the whereabouts of her katana. She even spread the search to a reiatsu one, trying to find the familiar presence associated with Kojomaru.

A reiatsu was slowly making its way towards this room.

She recognized it, but knowing who was coming did not bring her peace. Instead, Nora took hold of a blunt weapon, one that was tall in stature and somewhat a wide space towards its bottom. She then sonido-ed towards the door, the only entrance to this rather stale room. She held the item over her shoulder, in a readied grip to swing.

Now, she simply waited.

The knob turned and the door opened. A tall, familiar dark skinned individual stepped inside carrying a bundle. He took a few steps in before stopping, his head lifting the air. Nora watched for any sudden movements, her fingers tightening their grip on the handle, to emit a… tune?

"Please don't do that," the man said quietly. "It's hard enough to replace the strings."

The fraccion blinked as the man turned his face towards her hiding place behind the door, wearing a friendly expression though he did not smile. He regarded her carefully, as one might do with a skittish horse that was very likely to kick you at any opportune moment. He moved slowly to the side of the rumpled bed, the one side closest to her, laying something on the comforter.

Nora lowered her choice of weapon as she peered at what her brought as he spread them out on the bed, removing the paper wrapping. Not her normal shihakshou as she hoped, for the make was more of a Shinigami's loose and relaxed wear than an arrancar's tight and battle ready. Beside it, as nearly folded as the first, was a pair of hakama pants longer than her shorts, looking as though they could reach her ankles. Shoes were next, white strapped sandals and not her usual long knee-high boots.

In short, this was the standard uniform of a Shinigami.

Nora felt herself balk at the clothing, as though it were something foul and disgusting.

"I must ask you to put these on," the man said. "If I'm to hide you, you will need to blend in. I am not exactly a 'free man'."

"Why would you help me? What are you going to gain from such?" she demanded warily.

He looked at her squarely. "Nothing. This is just a favor to a friend of mine. You may or may not know him. He is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"M-master?!" Nora exclaimed in alarm and surprise. "You… you know my master. Then.. That means he… the Seireitei…"

"Yes. He once lived in the Soul Society, before joining Aizen's army. Por favor, before I further explain, may I have my guitar?" When she continued to stare at him blankly, he motioned to what she held in her hands. "It's not good for the instrument to hold it so tightly like that. I cant really replace the wood if it breaks, since it's from the World of the Living."

Nora put it down, but she didn't give it to him like he asked. Instead, she kept it close to her on the floor, in easy reach should a fight break out between them. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And how is it you know my master?"

"Yastura Sado, but I was called 'Chad' by your… master," he paused, as if he had been about to say something else. "And you? What is your name and relationship to Ichigo?"

"… Nora Basilia," she said tentatively, keeping up her guard.

"Nora Basilia," Chad repeated.

"Yes. I am _El Cero _Espada, Kurosaki Ichigo's, fraccion."

He nodded in understanding, quite calm even as she had just confirmed that she was an arrancar. "It's nice. Different. Es agradable encontrarle." He held out his hand, causing her to back up in alarm. When he only held it there and not backhand her or anything, she gazed at him questioningly before raising her own hand in response.

Was it a trick? Is this how Shinigami killed their enemies without the use of their blades? Nora had heard of it from her master during one of his many lectures, who explained it as kidou. Of course, she never really have had a demonstration of the art, seeing how Ichigo always had her either standing on the sidelines or fighting a Hollow.

When her hand was high enough, Chad gently grasped it and gave it a shake, before just as gently letting go and returning it to his side. Staring at her hand in surprise, Nora had to ask, "What was that?"

"A hand shake."

"What was it's purpose? Is it to evaluate how powerful my reiatsu is?" she continued to asked suspiciously, not trusting the supposed simplicity of the gesture.

"No, it is not. Pero I must thank you for suppressing it. You must already realize you are not entirely safe in this place. You have too much Hollow in your reiatsu to pass as a normal Shinigami or normal soul," Chad explained quietly. "But to answer your question, a handshake is something people do to greet one another in a less formal way from a bow. It's more common among friends and comrades."

Balking at such a bold assumption, Nora retorted, "I do not plan to be your fried. You are Shinigami, my master's sworn enemies and therefore my own. Any relationship between us will be written in blood."

"Sí. Eso es verdad. Pero yo no soy un Shinigami."

"Nani?" Now she really was confused. If he wasn't Shinigami, why was he at its heart and not in the surrounding districts if he were only a common soul? She had learned that anyone of interest were either recruited into the Gotei 13 or carted off as test subjects to the Twelfth Division's labs.

Reading her thoughts, Chad nodded. "That usually is the case," he agreed, "but mine was a special matter. I was still alive at the time of my crimes and therefore my trial had to be handled differently. This division's, the fourth, taichou spoke on my behalf along with the taichous of 13th and 8th, which is why I am chained to her and her Division. The other two only kept me alive. Unohana-sama kept me alive and my own individual."

"Then how is it you were the one to find me, when I wasn't anywhere near this place?" Nora demanded, not buying for an instant anything he said. She most definitely will question his good Samaritan act.

He cracked a grin, showing white teeth, which greatly surprised her. "I didn't say I was a 'good behavior' sort of prisoner. I would tell you what I was doing there, but I rather keep you far away from matters relating to me. Better to keep a distance, you understand, when I smuggle you away without trouble and to keep my involvement out of it. A win-win sort of thing, you would say."

Confused and somewhat beginning to believe him, Nora asked him the more pressing question on her mind. "Where is my zanpakutou?"

Chad moved to the dresser, which irked her a little since she had already searched through it. Not deeply enough, it seemed, as the dark skinned man pressed some button that rose the false bottom, revealing an extra space that contained a wrapped package long and rightly structured to be her weapon.

Lifting it, Chad handed it to her, but advised quickly, "Don't remove the material. It is a special fabric that hides reiatsu, something that I smuggled out of the labs. I don't want to cause a commotion, so please, Nora-san, leave it on."

So that's why searching for it by reiatsu proved fruitless, she realized. What a crafty invention. It would be extremely useful in assassinations -

Nora blinked. Here it was, finally. A crucial piece of information she could bring back to Ulquiorra that wont undermine her.

If the Shinigami covered themselves with this, they could sneak themselves into Huenco Mundo, even to Las Noches. Able to kill the Espada, Gin, and Tosen. Or possibly go straight for the prize -Aizen's like.

Nora raised her head to access Chad's expression, who watched her just as steadily as was his way. Did he realized the enormity of what he had just done?

He did, it seems, by his solemn expression, his dark eyes seeming to probe into her mind, to see whether or not she would do it.

Did he not realize it was her duty? If not to Ulquiorra, but to her master and creator, Ichigo?

**Growwlll….**

The growl of her stomach comically relieved the sudden tension in the room, as the organ made itself known in its demands for nourishment. Chad gave a small smile, thankfully not laughing as an embarrassed flush coated her cheeks.

"I think it's time for a late lunch," he suggested. "First, change into these clothes I brought. I though it would bring less suspicion if I introduced you as a novice from another squad that got lost. Here, I will leave now and grant you privacy."

"Doushite?"

Chad turned to face her, but did not asked what she meant. Instead, he merely waited quietly for her to continue her question. It depended on how he would answer in return.

"Why are you risking yourself to help me? You are not Shinigami. Our interaction should have ended the moment you or someone else healed me. Why do you continued this with me?"

Simple demands and quite what he had expected from her. It warmed him, to see that her nature hadn't entirely been lost. That Ichigo hadn't exactly failed.

He closed his eyes with a warm smile filling his expression. "I want to hear about Ichigo. That's all," Chad said, watching her expression turn into one of surprise.

Yeah, he could definitely mistake her as Karin, he decided. He had to be careful though how he talked to her, for he had a felling that Ichigo has told her nothing.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

To say she didn't get attention was just sugar coating the lack of interest. Everyone in the Fourth Division were simply too busy with other matters to notice the newcomer in their mist, occupying their time with the wounded that seemed to be endless as they kept coming in.

"Your comrades aren't the subtle type, are they?" Chad mused, while he took his time filling up a tray with food from the cart sent by the kitchen staff. Usually, it would have been for the Shinigami working the rounds but he was in this Division long enough to know that the cart always had enough for thirds.

"I hope you like miso ramen and tamoyakai (a plate with pork)," he told the girl, handing the full plate to her. "I'm afraid the food will be stimulating, for it is suppose to reimburse energy in the healers and battle exhaustion."

"Then why are you giving me this?" Nora asked, still suspicious of him.

Chad looked at her and lowered his voice to a silent whisper. "I thought you would be glad of the renewed energy."

She looked a bit irked, but she then nodded her acceptance and began to eat. Chad wanted to laugh at her antics, but wisely kept it inside. If he acted out of character, it would bring the attention they did not need. He did not know about Ichigo's whereabouts and what he should do with this apparent "fraccion", as Nora refused to tell him anything about herself, giving him that nostalgic glare only a Kurosaki was capable of.

Strange as it sounded, he had missed it. Had missed the family that had both alarmed and relaxed him, with their strange powers and goofy shows of love. As per his punishment, Chad had been forbidden to contact Isshin. He and the remaining Kurosaki had not spoken since that faithful day of Ichigo's departure. However, if they had, Chad knew the relationship between them would only be further strained, as really, what were you suppose to say to the father of the man whom you helped become a traitor?

He could never form the right words, for he did not want to apologize or make unnecessary excuses. He continued to stand by his actions and his friend's foolish decisions, despite the hellish existence it had brought him.

Sure, he had been placed under the care of the gentle taichou, Unohana, but there were things as demeaning to be reined on a leash, to be collared and roughly tamed like a stray dog.

However, Chad would not complain of his fate. Neither would he humiliate his best friend's already tarnished image by adding insult to injury.

"I've finished, Chad-san," Nora's quiet voice lured him back to reality, as he blinked blankly down at the empty plates in her grasp.

"I see," he said, impressed. There had been a lot of food he had put on there. He took the plates away and put them in a container set aside for such. Motioning for her to follow, Chad led her from the fury of activity to the quieter hallways.

As they left the rushing reiatsu behind, the questions turned into personal, asking what he could not before.

"How is Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-sama… is well," Nora said slowly, as carefully as she could, without revealing any personal information.

"That's good to hear," he said, accepting her answer. "And how is he as a master?"

"He is fair. He knows when he is right and when he is wrong. And he never fails to explain why I am being punished. Ichigo-sama… is a good master."

"That sounds like Ichigo. I'm glad to hear that he hasn't changed. not after all these years."

"You claimed to how known him as a friend. How close were the two of you?" she asked, now curious.

"We were camaradas. He saved me when I was a stupid kid, living the hard life on the streets after mi abuelo died. Both he and his family, they welcomed me as their own. I can never forget the bond of friendship we shared nor the kindness of su padre y hermanas," Chad said, a soft, far away smile on his face. He stopped in his walk to look back at her, seeing how she suddenly stopped walking. "Is something wrong, Nora-san?"

Nora had been about to ask Chad on the whereabouts of Ichigo's father, when he said those words. "Hermanas is the Spanish word for sisters, correct?" she asked, for him to clarify that she had the right translation.

"Sí."

"Then, Ichigo-sama… not only did he lived in the Seireitei… had a family, he also had siblings, sisters even."

"Sí," Chad said again. "He had two, who were twins. Yuzu… and Karin."

"Had?" Nora repeated. That name again, she thought. She looked at Chad's patient expression. "By that, do you mean that they are gone? Both of them? Living somewhere else or are they…?" She could finished the last bit. For some reason, he throat had closed tight.

"Ichigo's padre, Kurosaki Isshin-sama, still resides in the Seireitei, though I have not seen him since his son's desertion and the trials. From what I've heard, he currently resides with the Kuchiki family."

"N… nani?" Nora whispered, an image of the rugged man rising before her mind. "Ichigo-sama's tousan?"

"_Tell Ichigo that his padre forgives him."_

"Yuzu and Karin, on the other hand, are…" Chad paused and looked at her. Should he say? He wondered. Will it have an effect on her?

This, in a way, was like talking to the twins themselves about their own deaths. Could she have a reaction when she finds out the fate of her previous incarnations, to discover the depths of her relationship with Ichigo? Especially when he hadn't told her himself?

Well, it was worth a try.

"Yuzu and Karin are-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" A soft voiced female cried out in distress. As they turned their heads to the sound, Chad recognized the adolescent, white haired captain of the tenth and the tall, beautiful silver gray haired fuktaichou of the fourth, Kotetsu Isane.

"You shouldn't be up yet! The state of your injuries are too precarious at best. Onegai, return to your room and rest!"

"Tch! I don't have the time. I must resume my duties as soon as possible now that I'm finally awake. My injuries are not at all serious," Hitsugaya said stubbornly.

Chad could have cursed if it was in his nature to do so. Instead, he grabbed Nora by the arm and began to quickly stir her away from the scene. By the look on the younger man's face, it was going to take a long and hard enough beat down to get him to change his mind. Right now, however, It was a futile attempt as he all but brushed off her attempts as he came their way.

"Shit," Chad did cursed then and he suddenly tore the tie from her hair, quickly throwing her hair in front that gave her a somewhat ghostly look, very much like Sadako. But in this style, the blonde highlights were hidden, giving the appearance of a mussy black haired girl.

"Just keep your head bowed like that. Leave the rest to me," he quietly whispered, before jerking her arm to force her body into a bent position, bowing while he did the same just as the captain passed by.

"Sado-san," Hitsugaya nodded his head in acknowledgement of the darker male.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Chad returned the greeting, nodding his head as well. "Kotetsu-san."

"Ah. Konichiwa, Sado-kun," the pretty and tall lieutenant gave a small bow.

Toshiro was going to use this distraction to continue on when he took the strange appearance of the girl beside the giant.

"Who's this?" he asked, confused as to why she seemed to look familiar. She was standing in the shadows of Chad, whether deliberately or by coincidence, he wasn't sure.

Chad said the first thing he could think of. Only he hoped that his young friend could forgive him if things got bad for him. "7th seat Yamada Hantarou's older sister. She was lost and I'm showing her the way to her brother's station."

Taking cue of the lie, Nora quickly elaborated on it. Nodding in agreement, she added, "Hai. I wanted to surprise my otoutou, but I'm afraid I've made more trouble instead. Gomenasai… taichou." She forced the unfamiliar word out of her mouth, bowing her head a little while trying to keep the style of her hair.

It was a smart move on the older man's part. No doubt the news had spread, the appearance of she, SunSun, and Ulquiorra, especially how they looked like, throughout the ranks of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13. Smart man, she had to admit, as the thought of it had never occurred to her. At least, now, she had Kojomaru by her side again so if they had to fight, she was ready.

Hitsugaya rose a white eyebrow as Isane voiced what he was thinking. "I didn't know Hanatarou-san had any family left."

"Yeah, well, I'm sort of a klutz. Hanatarou might think me a little bit embarrassing to talk about," Nora said quickly, giving a stupid smile that could partially be seen through her hair.

"Hn." The captain's green eyes were icy and nearly glowing as they inspected her closely, trying to see through their words and the curtain of her hair. During which Nora stared at him back, trying to understand why did he look familiar. Besides seeing him earlier, she had the feeling that they've met, that she had stared into these intense eyes of his, a share experience she had with the same frosty color of green with a certain Espada lord.

Was it because of Ulquiorra? Nora didn't know. Equally unnerved by her observation of him, Toshiro broke the contact, looking away from her shadowed expressive brown eyes.

Eyes that were familiar…

"We've wasted enough of your time, Hitsugaya-taichou," Chad announced, grasping her lightly by the arm. "We'll be on our way. Kotetsu-fuktaichou." He nodded lastly to the woman, who blushed and bowed her own farewell.

"Ja ne," Hitsugaya said, taking off.

"Ah! Taichou!" Isane went after him to continue to attempt to get him back to his bed.

"Who was that?" Nora asked in a whisper, glancing back to the departing young male.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, taichou of the tenth. He is known as a prodigy and he youngest captain in the Gotei 13," Chad explained a bit breathlessly as he picked up their pace. "He and one of your arrancar camaradas got in a fight a few days earlier. He was heavily wounded but now it seems he believes himself healed."

"Hai. I know. I was… there."

He looked down at her but said nothing, instead jerking aside around the corner in a specific direction.

Luck would have it, at that moment, Toshiro took a glance back, to see the light fully hit the girl's face as her hair swished around with the exerted force. Like a deranged halo, the blonde streaks began to glow, trailing behind her as she disappeared behind the bend.

"Matte!" he called out, turning around which surprised Isane with his sudden outburst.

"Time to go," Chad said as they began running.

**BlAcK BlOoD **

He wouldn't be able to go back for a while, not without a valid excuse as to why he had helped out an enemy or how to make it appear that both a wounded taichou and a perfectly healthy fuktaichou experienced the same hallucination, Chad though as he at last let go of Nora's arm.

Since he was never trained (or allowed to be) as a Shinigami, he couldn't use shunpo. Therefore, they had to run their escape, which was amazing seeing as they managed to elude the captain on their heels.

They were now in a secluded area of warehouses, some paces away from the 4th Division's barracks. Nora took the opportunity to brush the rumpled mess that was her hair, combing through the strands with her fingers.

They had gotten lucky. That captain might have caught them if his wounds had not chosen to open and slow him down. Running away rather than sonido-ing proved to be more taxing, especially faced with more obstacles she would have originally avoided.

"If Hitsugaya-taichou didn't activate the alarm, there's still time for you to pass this district. It'll lead you to the outer east wall, where the giant Jirobu guards."

"Will I need to fight him?" the fraccion asked, grasping the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Well yes. But it is only a spar. Do not harm him seriously. Just disarm him quickly and he will give up," Chad advised, moving them through the passages. Without his guidance, she might have gotten lost.

She thanked him for it.

"It's no problem. I still have a debt to Ichigo," he replied, waving away her gratitude.

"Then let me ask you a few questions," Nora said, stopping even when she knew they wee pressed for time.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her patiently without urging for them to hurry.

She marveled at his patience. "You couldn't tell me before, because we were interrupted. But now.. Could you… finish telling me what happened to Ichigo-sama's imootos? And, to why he left the Seireitei."

It was her chance to find out. Why did her master became an Espada? Why did he abandoned kind people like Chad and his remaining family, Isshin? Why could have led him to throw it all away and join a man of an evil cause?

The tall man sighed. He should have seen it coming, to have know she would being it up again. The curiosity in her eyes were too great to just ignore.

She wanted to know about her master and he happened to have all the answers.

"During a rebellion about a hundred years ago, Yuzu and Karin were caught in the crossfire between the Hollows, vizards, and Shinigami. They had followed their aniki to warned him about a trap, only to be caught in it themselves."

"So they…?"

"Yes, they died a hundred years ago. And to why Ichigo left the Soul Society, you must ask him yourself. I am of a biased view and so I might tell you the wrong reason," Chad said.

His eyes widened, just as Nora felt the coming collision.

"WATCH OUT!"

**BlAcK BlOoD **

Everything had happened so fast.

Nora coughed violently because of the dust caused by the flying debris that she barely registered the strong arm around her waist, holding her flushed against a muscular body that was almost unfamiliar. Her eyes stung and she carefully rubbed at them, looking up at who held her.

Brown widened considerably as she nearly stopped breathing. Carrying her so effortlessly was none other than _La Sexta_ Espada himself, Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez.

"Yo," he greeted, his intensifying blue eyes looking up and down her somewhat curled form. "It's hard to tell in that bag of yours, but it looks like you've grown some since the last we've saw each other. I got to admit, I'm liking what I'm seeing. Nice." He grinned lecherously that brought upon a hot blush on her face.

"Gr-Grimmjow-sama. Nani… doushite…?" Nora couldn't get her speech right, so flustered at the moment though she wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was actually here and had dared to save her or by his own lewd comments. She knew she looked a little different after obtaining resurrecion, but was it really that much of a difference?

"Ask that asshole of yours. He forced me to come for some reason," Grimmjow admitted, as he lowered them from the air to the ground, placing her on her feet besides him.

"My what? Ah!" Nora turned around at the sound of movement, blocks of foundation that were moved aside roughly.

"Daijobou, Chad?" a voice asked, one that she had longed to hear all of this weak they were apart. The man with the many secrets she only just began to unveil.

As the dust cleared, it revealed bright orange hair, belonging to a tall lean individual dressed in tattered black robes. He look haggard, as though he had been worrying needlessly, with black smudges under his eyes.

"I-Ichigo-sama!" Uncharacteristically, Nora ran and hugged her master, throwing her arms around his waist in a tightening grip. He took a step back in recoiled surprise, looking down at his fraccion with chocolate brown eyes.

"Nora," Ichigo said softly.

At the sound of her name, she gasped and quickly let go, instead bowing down at his feet. "Gomenasai, Ichigo-sama, for the disrespect! I'll accept any punishment you see fit," she said quickly with as much respect in her words she could muster.

"Che, I wish she were talking to me," Grimmjow muttered, walking up to them with his arms folded behind his head. "I could think of several ways to 'punish' her."

"Oi," Ichigo said warningly to his brother Espada. "Shut up or I will kill you. I haven't forgiven you for taking her innocence."

"Jeeze! Again, you're acting like I did worse than what actually fucking happen!"

"Nani?" Nora looked up at the two quarreling Espada, tilting her head in confusion. What were they talking about.

"Nora-chan!"

Something glomped her hard, enough for her to wince. Looking down, she recognized the small skull masked arrancar who was burrowing her face in the folds of her Shinigami robes, crying hysterically.

"N-Nel!!' Nora said in surprise.

"Nel missed you, Nora-chan!" the green haired arrancar blubbered. "Nel was so worried about you Nora-chan! Nel thought you weren't coming back!"

"That's ridiculous, Nel. Of course, I would come back," she tried to assure the arrancar to no avail.

"I take it you didn't come back for a visita," Chad observed, looking at his old friend and his chosen companions.

"Iie. I came to get back my fraccion and to kick Ulquiorra's ass," Ichigo admitted, his expression turning guarded. His eyes stared at the circlet around the man's neck. "Chad, I…"

"Never mind about it," he quickly diverted the subject. "You should-"

"What did you say you were going to do, _Cero?"_ a cool voice asked daringly.

Nora looked up at what remained of the building. "Ulquiorra-sama!" she called out. "SunSun-san!"

"Good to see you again, Nora," _La Tercera's_ fraccion replied, sonido-ing next to the girl. "Gomen, for not finding you sooner. Some persistent pests wouldn't stop following my trail. I had to keep shaking them off," she explained.

"Iie. It's alright. I had an old friend of my master's who helped me," Nora replied, looking at the tall dark-shinned man who stood with Ichigo while Ulquiorra appeared to be giving a very heated lecture. Grimmjow, however, sauntered over to Nora's side, a hand in his pocket. Hey. Are they the teme's nakama, the ones we are supposed to kill?" he asked, flicking his head towards the approaching Shinigami soldiers, whose numbers were enough to fully surround them.

"Iie. Besides Chad, everyone is my enemy," Ichigo said, answering for her. He looked down at his fraccion, a pained look in his eyes as he glanced at what she was wearing.

Nostalgia hit him and he felt his chest tighten with that familiar ache he was now accustomed to. "Are you alright, Nora?" he asked, his eyes fervently eyeing the bandage that peeked through the loose flap of her shihakshou, his fist tightening with anger.

Nora smiled sweetly at him. "Hai, I am," she said. _Now that I've returned to your side._

"Oh my," a slithery voice said almost pityingly, one that brought shivers down her spine. A man wearing a captain's haori, with a painted face, yellow teeth, and what appeared to be horns on either side of his head. "I was hoping that at least several of the explosions I've planted would manage at least manage to wound some of you, or at least kill one of you. Alas, I guess taking you alive is favorable. I can probably get better reactions during my experiments.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, it's been a while," _El Cero_ greeted, stepping forward so both his fraccion, her little arrancar friend, and his sister Espada's fraccion were protectively behind him.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo. How I've longed that you would return," the creepy taichou said.

"Why's that?"

"To capture you, of course. I've always wanted to know what goes under that body of yours. You've always been an interesting subject to pursue."

Ichigo grinned. "By the looks of it, either he did something to get himself booted or you finally beaten Urahara as taichou of the Twelfth. What a pity. If it was him, I might just be tempted to turn myself in. he was always the better scientist."

"Uh!" Kurotsuchi gritted his teeth in anger. "Kill them!" he ordered his Division. "Bring me enough samples. I don't need them alive."

"Shall we?" _El Cero _addressed his new nakama as he drew his katana. "Chad, sit this one out. I don't know what that collar does to you if you fight against a Shinigami."

"I was planning to," the dark man admitted, going to the side buildings and out of the fighting range.

With a final look to his fraccion, Ichigo unsheathed his sword as both Espada sonido-ed to meet the charge.

"Fuck yes!" Grimmjow cheered, running forward.

"…" Ulquiorra said nothing, his point in this fight made. Instead, he stayed in his spot, not even planning to join.

_Now this is someone I wont miss or regret killing, _he thought, going straight to the captain. _All for her sake, I will kill anyone who gets in my way._

_For her sake alone, I will become a monster._

**Omake 2 - The Results of Nii-san Training**

"Alright, Kojomaru. As a warm up, you will spar with Haineko. Get ready," Sode no Shirayuki told the zanpakutou.

"Hai, I'm ready," the _kisetsu _zanpakutou nodded her head, going into position.

"Think you can beat me, chibi-chan?" the neko zanpakutou mocked, strutting herself as she stood opposite the other female.

"We'll see," Kojomaru replied.

Sode no Shirayuki took her place as the referee. "Remember. No zanpakutou nor kidou nor special abilities. This is only physical training. All in position. Ready? Start!"

Both vanished, Kojomaru with an added burst of sound. They reappeared on opposite sides, several paces away from each other, when suddenly-

"KYYAAAAAA!!!!" Haineko dropped to the ground with a shriek, her arms covering her body as though she were suddenly stripped naked. "You… you…!"

"I guess I win then," Kojomaru said proudly. "Though I was expecting a somewhat drawn out fight."

Sode no Shirayuki blinked, wondering what had happened that she missed. They had shunpo-ed (or sonido-ed as was Kojomaru's case) into attack and then Haineko went to the floor, screaming as though someone was whacking her with a broom. So she really hadn't seen what happened.

Quickly, she asked her fellow Shinigami zanpakutou. "Are you injured?"

"NO! She-" Haineko whimpered what happened. Horrified, Sode no Shirayuki took a second look at Kojomaru's hands.

Sure enough, they were there.

The kisetsu blinked. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered, as the yuki-onna did not look the inch happy.

--_Later_--

"SHIROSAKI HICHIGO!!"

The Hollow looked up from a magazine Murceilago had convinced him to read. How, you ask? Because the emotionless bat seemed to get hyped up after ready it and that made him curious to whatever the fuck this booklet had to offer. So far, it was an intriguing read.

Looking at his present guest, Hichigo slipped on a grin. "Yo, Yuki-onna. What can I do for you?" he greeted pleasantly. "How did your training with Kojomaru go? Not too difficult, I hope. I did gave her some pointers."

Now that was interesting to see. The usual pale skin of the ice zanpakutou was turning a very bright red. "What? Are you about to confess your love to me or something? Sorry, but I'm taken. Flattered by it though." He turned back to the magazine.

"You… infuriating man! As if I would do such a thing even if my life depended on it! That's no why I'm here! And please, my name is **not **Yuki-onna. It's Sode no Shirayuki!" she huffed, so angry she didn't even know whether she should keep yelling or begin maiming the Hollow zanpakutou in front of her.

"That's what I said. Yuki-onna," Hichigo replied, not in the least moved by her outburst. "So why did you came? Shinigami zanpakutou don't usually tread here if they can help it."

"Why? Oh, I will tell you why. Today, as promised, I was beginning the training of my master's friend's zanpakutou, so that she has experience fighting as a Shinigami."

"And?" he drawled, wanting her to get to the point already so he could continuing ready. It was hard to drown out her voice.

"I had her do a warm up spar with a fellow zanpakutou. During which she used sonido to remove her undergarments! Every one of them!" Sode no Shirayuki nearly screamed. "And she tells me this is the sort of fighting method against us you've been teaching her!"

"So? My baby girl needs to know how to protect herself. If fighting dirty is what she needs to do, then she better have the balls for it. What I taught her merely built the confidence for her to do it."

Her expression went black, causing Hichigo to raise a pale eyebrow. "You okay there, Yuki-onna?"

Oh, that was IT!

--_Much, much later_--

"Does it hurt, nii-san?" Kojomaru asked, slouching in the lap of her sempai zanpakutou.

"Nah. She hits like a girl, after all. It's just cold," Hichigo replied, rubbing his cheek that sported a flushed mark from the beating of the koori zanpakutou.

_Whadya expect? _he thought. _The temperamental ones are always the one with no boobs. Well, I take that back. She does have an impressive B-cup. _He grinned, his hand tingling as it remembered the feel it had taken when the yuki-onna was raving at him and was trying to make him enter an early grave.

Putting his hand down, he looked at his sister zanpakutou. "Ready for part two?"

"What's part two?" Kojomaru asked. "I thought my training was finished."

"Yeah, but you still need to learn how to beat a guy zanpakutou…"

**(1) What Ichigo meant by medium…. Will be explained later.**

**(2) When this happened, Urahara was still the 12****th**** Division captain.**

**(3) Again, correct me if I'm wrong. But I think I got it right.**

**A/N: A little short story at the end that I was too lazy to make into a one-shot. Hichigo would probably have a blast corrupting his "baby sister" . Oh, those poor Shinigami zanpakutou. Kind of makes me wonder how something like that would affect an actual battle.**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I've written, rewritten, forgotten the plot, abandoned the chapter to update another story, finally regained the plot and started writing this chapter. God was it hard! I applaud to everyone patiently waiting for this next chapter. **

**To the people who might have gotten confused about how Toshiro didn't recognized Nora. Well, despite them having been a distance away to see each other, Nora's hair is more black than blonde which are mostly at the front. What Chad did was pull the black strands from the back to cover her face, both to hide her blonde streaks and her features. Still confused? I might draw a picture of it someday. Maybe.**

**By far the longest chapter I've ever written. I hoped y'all enjoyed.**

**Next time: La sangre Roja Florece**


	12. La sangre Roja Florece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Holy crap! Haven't updated this since Christmas, huh? So sorry. Life happened, ya know and school wasn't fun either. But here's the next chapter of Black Blood. Goodness gracious, do I even have any readers?**

**La sangre Roja Florece**

Orihime didn't know what to think or say. Looking at the figure that reclined on the white sofa in her room, lying on a large white pillow with one arm tossed over his face as he snored, _La Primera_ seemed to dominate her room, the force of his reiatsu making itself known even as he slept.

She had no idea why he was sleeping in her room. Starrk had simply barged in without a word, got on the couch, and fell into a deep sleep. His presence was intimidating, so Orihime didn't dare to question him.

Now, sitting on the rear end of the couch, the only space that remained with barely a bit of room between them, the auburn haired girl watch the sleeping Espada with wary curiosity, careful not to make a sound.

Of course, Starrk wasn't completely incapacitated. He was aware of his surroundings, the girl who sat so near him without knowing the dangers of his alarming reiatsu. Outside, like annoying pests, the two arrancar females, Loly and Menoly, lurked, wary of his presence within the human's quarters and did not even try to risk a confrontation with him.

His lips curled in distaste at their cowardice. They were simply all talk, fools hiding beneath their master's name.

Why was he here in the human girl's room? That was a good question, one he was trying to figure out himself.

It was not because of duty or blackmail. Hell, Starrk doubted Ichigo had anything against him, or if he did, it didn't compare to what the _Primera_ had on him. In fact, nearly all the top four Espada (with the inclusion of _La Octava _for scientific reasons) knew the awful secret that could make _Cero _submit to their will.

Why didn't they?

That was another good question, but he had no answer just like with the first. His own personal reason was that he liked Nora, liked her to be around to tame her master. Of course, there were those moments, as Ichigo could be no exemption of handling his Hollow yet. But he was still a better person with his fraccion by his side.

And Nora was…

Starrk opened his eyes. He guessed the best word her could describe her the most was kind. However, he wondered if that was alright. After all, it was a word that should never be applied to a high level Hollow.

Ever.

"Ah! Starrk-sama! You're awake!"

He flicked his eyes towards where the girl, who had gasped in being startled by his sudden return to the world. "Not quite," he said boredly and just like that he closed his eyes again, seeming to return to sleep.

Orihime grew quiet and uncomfortable. There were so many things she wanted to ask right now, the main being why was he here, sleeping in her room. He had never shown her any attention, any particular interest, even at the time when she was introduced in Aizen's throne room to the Espada whom gathered. If she remembered correctly, he had been there, was the one who forcibly stopped Ichigo from killing his fraccion, while the other man Gin interfered as well.

Ichigo.

Kurosaki-sama.

_El Cero_ Espada.

The thought of him sent shivers down her spine, both the bad and the good kind. He was such an enigma and had too much resemblance to the man Rukia had spoken of. There was no way to fully understand him, the fearsome Espada that she saw nearly kill his own subordinate. Even if he was that man that Rukia had told her about, there was no denying that he no longer was the same person.

She wondered why that made her felt so sad.

"It's not wise to be worrying about him. He'll only break your heart."

Orihime jumped as Starrk reclined from his position, sitting up so he could face her. He was extremely tall, even when sitting down, that she had to lift up her head to stare at him in the eyes. The brave eye contact seemed to please him and he nodded at her in a congratulatory manner.

"Ichigo is a selfish creature," he continued. "He'll do the unthinkable to get what he wants. Despite what you may think of him, the things he may do to get you to trust him, in the end you'll only despise him. Do yourself the favor and get rid of those thoughts now."

There was no stopping the red hot blush from spreading across her face. Orihime made a sound, a mixture between a high squeak and a groan, which had her covering her face. She was flustered, embarrassed, and most of all, surprised and confused as to why Starrk was telling her this. Or how he could tell what she was even thinking about at all.

"D-doushite…?" she tried to ask, her voice breaking as she struggled to speak.

"Why am I telling you this?" Starrk went quiet. Did he have a reason? He wondered that himself.

Ichigo had come after him before the Espada left. His request was simple: protect the human girl. Any explanation of why _Cero _wanted his Brother Espada to look after Orihime wasn't given. He had been too much in a hurry to say much else.

Starrk had been surprised that the man even cared, and that he had chose him to be the girl's protector. But he couldn't refuse the request, not after what Ichigo had offered him.

He looked at Orihime, trying to see what was so special. What about her that made Ichigo act the same as that day, when the Shinigami, no more than a foolish boy then, made the deal with the devil.

He saw nothing, nothing but the physical anyways. There was no denying that Orihime was a very lovely girl, especially for a human. It was the type of beauty that was made so beautiful because it was fleeting, not immortal like most of the Espada were. Also, there was a sort of innocence that made her beauty sweeter, almost fragile like a glass.

Orihime was not someone who should be here, in this cold cruel world. She should be somewhere with real sunshine, not the pale imitation of Aizen's sun. Girls like her were seen as nothing but food, a toy to play cruelly with as Loly and Menoly had just demonstrated. She did not belong here.

No wonder Ichigo could not leave her alone. She probably, no, she did remind him of his sisters, of his fraccion. The only difference was that Orihime was still human and still had a chance to be saved.

She represented a second chance for the only Espada to ever feel guilt.

"Because _Cero_ is an idiot," Starrk said at last.

Orihime waited for him to say more, but _La Primera_ laid back down in an obvious intent to return to sleep. Feeling disappointed, she turned away, looking down at her clasped hands. Her curiosity had been piqued and she felt restless, a need to stand and pace or jump or cook a strange recipe to keep busy. She didn't want to think, didn't want to draw conclusions.

She didn't think Starrk was lying to her. He would find it troublesome as well as a waste of energy to tell her a lie and expect nothing from it. She couldn't think of a reason for his warning her. If he wanted entertainment, he would let her keep her illusions about the man, perhaps even give his own good opinion of him to give her a false view.

Or, if it had been Ulquiorra who told her this, then his reasons would be that such a relationship was impossible, the _Cero _was a fool (no doubt they would share opinions) and that she was only human trash and not worth his time.

But Starrk had literally warned her. Told her to stay away for _her_ benefit and well being, not his or anyone else's and he especially did not say that it was because she was human trash. In fact, he didn't give her a reason at all and that made her believe that he was telling the truth. Surely he would have added more if he was lying?

No. _La Primera_ had told her the truth. However, that added to the question of why he cared.

Stark could read the girl's thoughts like a book and wanted to sigh. He yawned widely instead. Already he felt that he had said too much and the thought exhausted him.

Light gray, solemn eyes returned to the door, where the two female arrancar lurked to catch their prey. He didn't like Loly and Menoly as the two believed themselves under Aizen's direct protection, that nothing could touch them and they could do whatever they pleased.

It irked him, their attitudes, and he wanted nothing more than to give them a taste of his true strength, to show them how fast they could die without him lifting a finger, to no objection from Aizen or anyone. Maybe then those stupid Hollows will realize that the Lord of Las Noches cared for no one or himself. The ex-Shinigami was not afraid to sacrifice his own body for his goals. That pure, unadultered confidence was what made many of their army follow him, someone that was supposed to be their enemy.

Finally, Starrk relented, unable to take the heavy silence any longer if he could not sleep through it. "Out of all of us, Ichigo is most likely to kill us all on a whim. The boy's reckless, stupid, and naïve, and he is far the most chained to this place than all of us. That chain happens to be his fraccion, Nora."

Orihime silently gasped, the image of the awkward arrancar flowing through her mind. "Nora-san?" she repeated.

"I said enough. I cannot tell you more," Starrk replied, refusing to reveal more on the subject. "If you want to know the story, ask _Cero_ yourself. It's not mine to tell."

He laid back down, his head nearly brushing on her thighs and for a moment he was curious to the flush of red coloring that coated her cheeks. He would have smiled if the urge to close his eyes wasn't greater.

"Ah, ano, Starrk-sama?" Orihime called out quickly before the Espada could finish closing his eyes. When he tilted his eyes at her, she nearly lost her courage. His expression was stony, appearing annoyed and tired at the same time.

The auburn haired girl swallowed and asked her question before her courage failed her. "If _Cero-_sama is truly as evil as you say, then why did he save me, someone with no relation to his goals?" She hoped she had asked the right question, that the orange haired man truly did want nothing to do with her, that she wasn't on his list of people to kill.

Stark blinked. Again, she was asking about his brother Espada despite the warnings he gave her. Idly, he wondered what was it about humans that wanted to get hurt by meddling in the wrong things. Did it have to do with having a soul, a "heart" as Ulquiorra would put it?

He sighed deeply and loudly, to show a sign that he was really getting frustrated with her. "You really want an answer?" he asked, closing his eyes intending to sleep.

"Y-yes."

"Then," Orihime leaned forward to hear his answer, but it only brought her more questions about the enigmatic Espada.

Long after _La Primera _started snoring again, deep into slumber, did the words ran around in her mind, muddling her feelings and what exactly she should feel towards _El Cero _Espada, filling her with the desire to learn more about him.

Despite all the warnings, she wanted to know why one of his own responded to her question with this:

"_He is trying to repent."_

**BlAcK BlOoD**

"_**BANKAI!"**_

The Shinigami captain wasted no time in releasing his sword, the three pronged gold blade with the face of an infant transforming into a large and horrible monster. Half of its body was a golden skin child, with blank white eyes outlined by purple kohl. It wore a red crest around its neck and the rest of the body was like a crawling larva that extended several yards.

With a baby's wail, it opened its mouth wide, releasing a heavy cloud of purple fumes that spread quickly into the air.

"Kuso! Retreat back!" One of the subordinates ordered the rest and they used shunpo to escape the smoke's reach.

"Perhaps we should follow their example," Nora exclaimed to her fellow fraccion.

SunSun nodded in agreement and together, while Nora had a tight grip on Nel, they sonido-ed some distance away. The obvious disappearance of the two Espada showed that they had made a good decision. The two males along with Nora's master all had more experience with the Shinigami taichous than they. If they were avoiding the fumes, then they should as well.

However, Ichigo had stayed and Nora resisted the urge to go back and stand by his side. It was his fight. As his fraccion, she'd best stay back and believe in him.

"Waahh… Nora-chan?" Nel's shaky voice momentarily distracted her. Looking down, the fraccion saw that the poor thing looked dizzy, as though she were about to hurl.

Warily, she put her down, facing in a direction where if Nel did puke, it wouldn't get on her. Then Nora looked towards the vast cloud of violet that spread in the distance. Within that cloud, her master had remained.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had gone, the latter probably starting another fight if the rumbles of reiatsu were of any indication. Chad had gone before the fight had begun, so she didn't need to worry about him.

Nora didn't need to worry. In fact, because she was an arrancar, she didn't need to worry. And yet…

"Ichigo-sama…" she whispered mournfully. It was hard to keep her feet where they should, to stay out of the way. Just when they've finally are reunited, they are torn away.

A blur of reiatsu rushed behind her. Nora drew her zanpakutou, catching the other's blade in a fury of sparks. The Shinigami sneered, annoyed that he hadn't caught her completely off guard and made an easy kill.

"Nora-chan!' Nell cried out, startled by the sudden battle.

"Get away, Nel, and hide somewhere," _El Cero_ fraccion ordered, pushing back the Shinigami with minimum forces that quickly out powered her opponent. It was strange, considering that they had been in a squad lead directly by a captain.

An answering _shing_ of metal nearby told her that SunSun engaged in her own battle. But Nora could give any more attention when another Shinigami came at her.

_These Shinigami sure don't waste time,_ Nora thought, blocking another strike but from a different Shinigami. _Neither do they believe in fair play. Perhaps this is what they do to make up for their weakness._

"You won't get away, arrancar!" one of them swore, bringing forth an agreeing determination from his surrounding comrades.

"I wasn't planning to run," Nora returned. She felt someone grabbed her leg and by the trembling, she recognized it to be Nel. Of course, the Shinigami wouldn't let her leave and without sonido she couldn't escape.

No choice. Nel couldn't be left alone. Carefully, she lifted the tiny arrancar to her shoulder. "Hold on tight, Nel," she ordered the arrancar. "If you can, escape once you see an opening. I'll do all I can to cover you."

"H-hai, Nora-chan," Nel promised, her teeth stammering.

It wasn't much, Nora realized that, but it'll have to do for now. With that promise, Nora rushed forward in attack.

She wasn't as strong as SunSun and the other fraccion were, but now she had what she had been missing all this time.

Her resurrecion.

_I won't get distracted, _Nora thought, kicking a Shinigami away from her before he could slash Nel on her shoulder. _I need to finish these men off no matter what. Only then will I be able to return to my master's side. _

_So please, Ichigo-sama. Don't do that. Don't release it. Wait for me so I can finally fight by your side._

**BlAcK BlOoD**

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. A zanpakuto that he could have gone for another few centuries without seeing it or this bankai again. In fact, he would have been happier if the zanpakutou and its master disappear from his sight forever.

The poisonous smoke surrounded him, tainting the air with its deadliness. Ichigo could feel the weight of the poison, trying to enter his system and kill him. He waited until Nora and her fellow fraccion were well out of the way before releasing a large amount of reiatsu, using the pressure to burn the poison away from him before any damage could be done.

"You never change, even after several centuries," he said out loud, sounding nearly nostalgic as he did sarcastic. "Your attack is still the same. Hell, the poison hasn't changed either. I'm still standing."

"Hmph!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi gritted his teeth, feeling his temper flare nearly out of control. The captain visibly forced himself to remain calm and take control of the situation, giving a shit-eating grin to the Espada. So what if the creature burned away his poison? There would be other ways to bring the bastard down.

"Are you really sure that I have not changed, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked, lifting up his hand to reveal a switch. "After all, I did beat that foolish Kisuke and have taken his place as captain."

"Hmm?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ahh. Caught your interest, haven't I?" The masked man grinned. His eyes ran over the orange haired man's body, taking every detail into his mind. "I must admit, Kurosaki Ichigo, you've grown into quite the remarkable specimen. No matter how much you try to suppress it, I can feel the enormity of your reiatsu. It gives me shivers, just thinking of all the experiments I can do, using you as my prime specimen. Ahhh! No matter how difficult, impossible, or ludicrous my experiments may be, I know you will survive them all!

"You, Kurosaki Ichigo, _are_ the ultimate specimen. A scientist's dream! I burn with the desire to dissect you. You have no idea how much I wept for joy when your foolish actions made you an outlaw, forever giving the chance to capture and have you for myself! The Fates must be smiling down on me."

Ashisogi Jizō wailed once more and lumbered forward, a horde of katana blades sprouting forth from underneath its chin as it charged.

Ichigo watched boredly, dodging only at the last moment by merely stepping aside. As it lumbered by, he lifted his hand, about to release a small level cero to destroy the annoying infant zanpakutou.

However, it faltered once he heard the screams.

_Those are…_

His head whirled around, his eyes boring down the smoke as though he could see through it. Ichigo closed his eyes, in an effort to read the reiatsu before he did something stupid.

"_Nel,"_ he whispered, his heart beating furiously with unneeded fear.

The tiny arrancar was panicking, her reiatsu spiking in fear and alarm. His teeth grinded together near painfully, as the two fraccion had faltered, their reiatsu wavering in pain and confusion. By the feel of it, neither of them was in immediate danger, but it was clear that what wounds they had were serious.

"Mayuri…" He slowly turned around, his reiatsu rising rapidly with his increasing anger.

The man merely chuckled. "Have I not changed as you said, or were you not expecting this from me?" he sneered.

"_Teme…!"_ Ichigo growled like a feral beast. The brand on his neck burned, one that was hidden from view underneath the tatters of what were once shihakshou robes.

Gin's words passed through his mind. _"__Show your loyalty to Aizen-sama while you're gone, Ichi-kun, and perhaps he will only punish you. If you don't want your fraccion involved with your insubordination, do a damn good job."_

Those words were filled with much more allure than they had originally. Ichigo had not come here to do Aizen's bidding. Perhaps to ruin the Serieitei a bit, to make it seem as though he was. But his original intention was just to retrieve his fraccion and return her back where she belonged.

By his side.

However, now was too late. The Hollow had been stirred and there was only one way to tame it.

The sick scientist looked at him gleefully with that horrible golden grin. While his zanpakutou had attacked and thus drawing his attention away, the bastard had pressed the switch, blowing up bombs he had implanted within his own people.

"I am not surprised," Ichigo said, his voice cold and sneering. "It's just like you to blow up your own subordinates, men and women that you are supposed to lead, just to get at me. Just what else I would expect."

Kurotsuchi laughed snidely. "Exactly! Everything has its purpose, including everything and everyone in my Division. That reminds me," he said in realization. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting my daughter? Nemu!"

Something whirled wildly, sounding very much like a machine. Ichigo caught it, not even bothering to dodge or unsheathed his zanpakutou. His blood ran cold in his veins, feeling an unquenchable rage as he felt Nora's spiking reiatsu. She had been hit by the blast, meaning that the explosives had been made especially for arrancars.

He used the other arm to block the woman's kick, feeling a force behind it, greater than a woman should have.

"Magnificent, isn't she? My own flesh and blood, built and crafted as the ultimate being lick myself," the Shinigami said proudly. "She will be more than enough to take you down, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nemu! Capture my new specimen!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," the girl repeated monotonously and re-effort her attacks, revealing that she was more of a weapon than she was a woman. Her arms whirled around like drills and her shapely legs landed heavy kicks with the impact of metal harder than steel.

Ichigo dodged her this time, watching this manmade doll dance to her marionette's strings. But instead of seeing the female Kurotsuchi's pretty features, he saw those of his fraccion's instead.

_Is this how it is like for her? _He wondered. _Am I just like this sick bastard, manipulating the life of my fraccion to my own needs?_

The thought made him ill.

His eyes flared gold as his reiatsu rose. The girl, Nemu, gave a cry as the force threw her back, crashing her into a building.

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō wailed as the reiatsu pushed it back, surprised at the ease of it.

"Hoo? So you had more power hiding underneath your sleeve," Mayuri grinned wildly with no concern of the safety of his "daughter". "I can't wait to see what's inside of you!"

"You will be soon," Ichigo said calmly, despite his raging spiritual force. A little voice in the back of his mind, sounding annoyingly like Gin, reminding him that he shouldn't be realizing this much reiatsu.

If their mission hadn't been blown yet, it was now. Already he felt other reiatsu approaching, one in particular that made him grimace.

"I'm afraid it's time I take my leave," he said, ripping of the tatters that remained of his _shihakshou_. "I'm finished fighting with a half-assed scientist like you when I got better things to take care of."

"H-half assed!" Mayuri flapped his lips, appearing so flabbergasted that he looked like a gaping fish on land.

Grinning, _El Cero_ Espada touched the seal on his neck that had been half hidden by the remains of cloth. To be honest, it was bit embarrassing to show and wholly infuriating at Gin's horrible humor. The seal that acted like his release into bankai, was in the shape of a strawberry etched into his tanned skin. At his touch, it glowed, the black red aura of his reiatsu beginning to leak.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi watched the being before him with something akin to happiness in his eyes. Without much goading, the traitor was showing his full strength. He felt as though he had been given a gift. Already fresh ideas for new experiments rushed through his brain. Oh, the things he would do, the new information that he'll find within this monster's-

_Slish!_

"Mayuri-sama!" Horrified, Nemu gave the warning too late from her spot from within the rubble, watching as her creator was run through with the pitch black katana of the Espada.

"Guh!" Blood spewed from his painted lips, as Kurotsuchi glanced down where the blade went into his chest.

"I know that this is nowhere near enough to kill you," Ichigo said quietly, his voice distorted and raspy through the fearsome skull mask that covered his face. "Don't worry." He tore out his blade without caution, so that it ripped more flesh on its way out.

"_I'm not done showing you what lies in the inside of a monster."_

**BlAcK BlOoD**

Nora gasped to awareness, her consciousness returning.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes turned to SunSun, bruised and tattered as she from the explosions and the onslaught by the wave of reiatsu.

"I-" Nora tried to respond but a spasm made her turn and empty her stomach, regurgitating her recent meal on the broken, dirty floor. She felt someone rub her back soothingly as she threw up what felt like her entire insides.

"I didn't think you would be affected the most, seeing how you are always by his side," SunSun noted, her muffled voice expressing slight surprise.

Nora wiped her mouth, panting a little as her mouth tasted horrible. "Ichigo-sama… has always held himself back," she revealed, feeling terribly ashamed. "He… was always afraid what his full strength would do to me, so he asked Aizen-sama to create for him a seal. One that would allow him to fight at one-fourth of his true strength. His power ranges at how much the seal is broken, which is affected at how does Ichigo-sama's mask looks like.

"Nani?" SunSun was nearly floored by this information. She had always known _El Cero_ to be strong, strong enough that it gave her mistress some distress to his great disrespect of the Lord of Las Noches. If he was this powerful at one-fourth of his strength, how much would he be at his maximum? It gave the dainty fraccion shivers to even think about.

She watched the fraccion of _El Cero_, whom had been knocked out when the second wave of reiatsu had washed over them. The little arrancar she had been protecting was curled near her side, unconscious still.

Nora was pale, a greater change than usual and her left arm was shredded and bleeding, the arm that had been facing where the Shingami she had been fighting exploded. The shock of the Shinigami being used in such a manner had made them sloppy and both Nora and SunSun have paid for their mistakes. Now they were both injured and practically helpless. There was no choice now.

"Nora-san, we need to go into resurrecion."

"Eh?" Nora had been intent on reading the flares of reiatsu and following the fight in the distance. But her master's overwhelmed everything and it was difficult to even sense his opponent, much less an approaching reiatsu. "Gomen. Would you please repeat what you've said, SunSun-san?"

Lowering her sleeve, _La Tercera_ fraccion gave a serious stare. "We need to use our resurrecion to heal our wounds quickly," she repeated. "It is faint and vague, but I do sense some powerful reiatsu coming this way. We can't keep lying here in this state and allow the Shinigami to kill us.

"You're right," Nora grunted, gathering her wobbly legs beneath her. "We can't shame our masters this way. At least this time we should take down some Shinigami ourselves before they lay another trap."

A fresh bout of rage filled SunSun's chest as she remembered her humiliation. Those Shinigami had been low-ranked and pitiful that she hadn't fought as surely as she should have had or even used caution against them. How she had shamed her dear Harribel-sama this day. Those bastards will pay with their souls.

SunSun jumped as Nora keeled over, coughing heavily.

"G-gomen," she gasped. "I lost my footing. Please, let us proceed."

Shaking her head, the fraccion took out her three pronged zanpakuto. She opened her mouth to say the commands of the release when a hand calmly closed her wrist. She turned her face and stared into the solemn dark eyes of a tall, Hispanic man. So shocked was SunSun that she was slow in responding, slow in attacking. In fact, she was feeling… everything was….

"Don't do it," the man said quietly. "The poison is already in your system. Going into your resurrecion form will just make it kill you faster."

"What-?" She cut off as a violent cough shook her frame. SunSun felt nauseous, horribly so that it was strange, being one of the few arrancars that did not see the appeal to eat solid food besides the flesh of other Hollows. "W-when?" she weakly demanded. "How… We fled right away!"

"Nothing involving Kurotsuchi Mayuri is what it seems." He helped her to her knees into a comfortable resting positing. She felt a prick of a needle on her arm, but her own illness prevented in confronting the man of its purpose.

Chad then went over to Nora. She laid on the ground, feeling so cold that she was literally shaking. Her stomach rumbled and twisted, the nauseas returning even though there was nothing left to throw up but bile.

"S-S-Sado," she stammered as she vaguely made out his shape through blurred vision.

"Shh.. Don't talk." He kneeled before her and stopped her as she tried to turn in his direction. "Don't move or do anything to exhaust your energy. I need to insert the right amount of antidote or it will only speed up the poison."

It was hard to understand him. Everything was spinning too fast for it to make sense. Nora barely could registered a prickly feeling, as though a needle had been inserted into her skin. Already, she could tell the difference from before and right now. Her eyes were able to focus properly and she no longer felt like an icicle.

She glance down at Nel who had also begun to show the same symptoms. Nora felt Chad move away from her and by the now peaceful expression knew that he had given her the antidote as well.

"Arigatou, Sado-san," she told him when at last she felt better to sit up. "Demo, how did you…?"

"I do more than labor for the taichou of the Fourth," he explained, crushing the now empty bottle in his hands and watched as it turned into small particles. "When I'm assigned to the Twelfth cleaning duty, I take some samples of Kurotsuchi's latest poison. Unohana-taichou then converts it into antidotes for her use, whenever the Twelfth's captain decides to punish his subordinates with his zanpakutou. You've probably have seen already the length of his cruelty."

Looking around at what remained of her opponents, Nora nodded in agreement.

"I had a feeling that, if caught, he would be the first captain at the scene, not because we are near the Twelfth Division's vicinity, but also he has expressed the desire of capturing a live arrancar specimen. I also knew that he would first attack with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's special ability in emanating a poison gas, along with a new, more secret ability that was able to bring the three of you down with the same poison, made discolored, odorless, and tasteless, the same attributes as carbon monoxide." Chad brushed the shards away from his hands and wiped them on his now dirty clothes. "I took the new samples of the antidotes before I went back to the room. Somehow, I knew that we would need it."

Nora blinked as he finished his explanation. Her master's friend was truly a capable man. To think he had thought all the possibilities of their escape when all that went through her mind was the act of escaping itself. It goes to show just how experience this man was, despite his roguish appearances and quiet demeanor.

Her eyes dropped to the collar he wore around his neck. She wanted to know. Nora wanted to know the reason why her master would leave such a precious friend behind. Or maybe even the reason itself for his leaving.

Footsteps fell beside her suddenly. Nora jumped into action, rising to her feet with her katana fully drawn for battle.

Green eyes, cold as frost, regarded her wordlessly, giving no thought or emotion away. "Are you raising your weapon against me, Nora?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, his gaze boring down at her as he waited for her answer.

Quickly, Nora lowered her zanpakutou, but did not sheathed it. They were still in hostile territory and she did not want to be caught off guard again. Instead, she bowed her body, showing view of her neck in submission.

"Gomenasai, Ulquiorra-sama. I had mistaken you for the enemy," she explained, hoping that it was enough and that he wasn't totally offended.

"Give her a break, Ulquiorra-san."

Nora jumped as Chad came to her same, facing _La Cuarta _Espada as though they were old acquaintances. It also seemed as though the large man knew his habits.

Ulquiorra's eyes flicked to him. "Sado-san," he said, though it was not clear if it was a greeting or a mere observation.

"It has been a while, Ulquiorra-san," Chad returned. He stood before Nora who had straightened herself to watch the two. It was clear that they did knew each other, but not the extent of their relationship.

Acquaintances as she had thought before? Or enemies? Nora was not foolish enough to believe that there was friendship between a Hollow and a human. She wasn't sure what her master was now so she didn't included him in that thought.

A force of reiatsu flared wildly in their direction. Again, Nora fought to stay standing, bearing against this weight the best she could. The smoke in the distance dispersed at last, but there was no sign of the winner, either the captain or her master.

She wanted to burst forward and sonido over there to search for him, but held back with all her might.

Reading her thoughts, Chad put a heavy hand on her shoulder, gripping it slightly with support. "Believe in him," he told her gently when she looked up at him. "From what I've seen, Ichigo is strong, stronger than Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He'll defeat him and come back to you. Okay?"

She blushed with embarrassment at having her thoughts read so easily. Still, it felt nice, being reassured like this. It was easy on her psyche and strangely strengthen her belief in her master.

Nora nodded. "Hai. You're right. Arigatou, Sado-san."

Chad smiled softly and let go.

BOOM!

This time, the reiatsu caught her by surprise, leaving her no time to brace herself. Nora tripped backwards and fell against someone's front.

Looking up, she nearly fainted (shameful for an arrancar) as she stared into Ulquiorra's impassive face. "Ah! Go-gomenasai, Ulquiorra-sama!" Quickly, Nora straightened herself, a shamed flush rising in her cheeks, standing a feet away to give some space.

Ignoring her, _La Cuarta_ moved forward to the edge of the roof of the building. "Grimmjow has found a captain," he observed quietly, looking over the tops of the buildings where his fellow Espada were engaged in battle.

"This reiatsu," Chad muttered quietly, closing his eyes as he read it. He stiffened. "It's Kuchiki's!"

**BlAcK BlOoD**

Blood. It dripped down his pale skin that rippled and returned to its original tan color. He felt his lips curled into a grin, one that was wolfish in nature and completely insane.

"Are you done already, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, his voice distorted due to the partial piece of mask that lingered over one eye, giving his eyes a mix-matched appearance.

They searched the rubble of what remained, looking for the slime that was the 12th Division's captain, literally. They had information on the Gotei 13 taichous in the Las Noches within Szayel's labs. However, it was foolish to believe that this info would remain accurate after a few years, thus the reason for the Ulquiorra's mission. Ichigo understood that and had agreed to its importance. But what he had objected to the most was the involvement of his fraccion.

Who was Aizen trying to rattle? The members of the Seireitei guard who had known his sisters, or himself?

"Ugh…"

Ichigo turned to a pile of rubble that once had been a storage building. Sonido-ing, he reached down and dug out the so called daughter of the man he had decided to kill. She was a pretty little thing, pale skinned and dark, purple tinted hair, tied in a long braid. Her eyes, when opened, had been a dark shade as well.

A lieutenant armband was wrapped around her left arm, the Twelfth's to be exact. He saw the logic in it, to have your artificial daughter close to you. It didn't make the idea of her birth less nauseating.

He put her down gently next to the rubble and continued his search. Ichigo had been serious in proving his loyalty and this creature was going to be his scapegoat no matter what.

A snowflake fell past his eyes, stopping the Espada in his tracks.

"_Soten ni zase," _a white haired young man stood behind him, zanpakutou raised. _"Hyourinmaru!"_

The _koori_ dragon roared its attack, crashing into the Hollow where he stood. They crashed into yet another building, one that had been in better shape than the others.

Coughing, Hitsugaya Toshiro struggled to stay upwards. He risked a glance to the unconscious fuktaichou, feeling a little relieved that he had made it in time. Who knew what Kurosaki had done, or had done to Kurotsuchi? He couldn't feel the scientist captain at all. Even if the man had resorted into his defensive slime state, there should still be a faint reiatsu around.

Either he had escaped and left his lieutenant behind, which was likely, or…

"**Cero."**

"Guh!" Toshiro was thrown back by the force, landing hard on his wounded side that made his sight go black. His stitches had ruptured, his side reopened, and the pain made him an invalid and unable to defend himself. Toshiro gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm and wait for his sight and feeling in his body to return.

Footsteps came near, stirring the dust in its wake and made their way to the wounded white haired man's side.

Toshiro gripped Hyourinmaru's hilt, sitting up quickly. He was prepared to fight the Espada blindly when a strong hand gripped the blade.

"Toshiro," Ichigo said sadly, looking down at the young captain. His azure gaze was dulled and unseeing, revealing that his _cero_ had rendered the young man temporarily blind.

Guilt flared in his chest as memories went past by him. He had known the young man back when he was still a child. A prodigy, Toshiro had entered the Academy and excelled in his classes that rose him to the top. When they graduated, he had been nominated to the position of fuktaichou of the Tenth, while Ichigo became a subordinate of the Sixth. Still, the two of them had remained friends despite their different ranks. When the tragedy happened, Toshiro had just been promoted to captain.

Ichigo tore the zanpakuto away, wrenching it from the boy's grasp. Toshiro attacked, trying to get it back, before he instantly stilled.

Growling, he demanded, "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me."

The Espada stood quietly, watching his old friend demand for his death. _It wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought. _I wasn't supposed to have hurt so many people, only myself. Heh ,I truly am the weakest of them all._**(1)**

"You may never forgive me, but at least believe when I say I'm sorry."

Toshiro was about to respond when a sharp force of pressure hit the nerve at the back of his neck. Cursing, he felt himself fall unconscious. Ironically, it was at that same moment that his vision returned. He didn't know, though if it was real or hallucination caused from the pain.

But as the Espada raised his katana up for the finishing blow, his eyes were the most pitiful he has ever seen.

**BlAcK BlOoD**

"Unh!" Nora covered herself with her arms, standing in front of Nel as she shielded the arrancar from yet another wave of violent reiatsu that blew their way.

It was amazing, the extent of power being released and it was even more amazing that it reached them this strongly, despite the battle being several kilometers away. Chad stood nearby, helping a newly recovered SunSun to her feet, fighting the rush of air by using his big bulk as an anchor.

Ulquiorra stood in front of them, the only thing moving his silent figure was his coat flaps and his black hair, whipping about him as he stood there calmly.

At last, the wind broke, allowing for a few minutes' break for them to catch their breaths. But it was far from over, as the colliding reiatsu flared against each other as the fighters sought to bring the other down.

"Can this really be?" SunSun asked out loud, a surprised expression on her face. "A Shinigami taichou who is able to fight an Espada on equal grounds?"

"Kuchiki-taichou isn't like the other captains," Chad replied quietly. "His noble lineage has given him a reserved personality needed for calculating strategies in battle, determine his foe's strength and weaknesses, and create an able plan. His Kuchiki blood also grants him a strength that has made him ranked the third most powerful, competing with him is Kenpachi of the Eleventh. Strong, reserved, and beautiful, he is the taichou of the Sixth."

"The Sixth Division taichou versus _La Sexta_ Espada," Nora muttered. "It's almost ironic."

"That fool."

She nearly jumped by the low voiced insult, the first words by the other Espada standing in front of her had spoken in a long while. She felt her body tremble as a new reiatsu entered the vicinity, adding on to the pressure of the already warring reiatsu. It became a physical weight, one that her weakened body could not handle at the moment.

Nora fell to her knees with a thud, breathing heavily.

"Nora-san!" Chad called out to her with worry.

"Dai-daijobou," she quickly assured him. "It was just… a little too much… for me right now."

She waited, sensing _La Cuarta's _cool green stare on her. No doubt he would comment on her weakness negatively, giving a cold, almost cruel analysis of her pathetic existence.

"You should not have pushed yourself too far."

"Ah?" Glancing up, Nora gave a blank stare to the Espada, eyes wide and mouth partly opened.

Ulquiorra gave nothing away, per usual, whether in expression, demeanor or reiatsu. He truly was an enigma, one anyone couldn't possibly begin to understand. Nora herself was hopelessly lost in trying to understand this man, who was more confusing than her master.

"Do not misunderstand," he continued, reading her thoughts. "I expect you to recite your report to Aizen-sama in person the moment we return."

Even though it was most definitely foolish to believe otherwise, Nora felt that this was not the case. It almost felt like an apology, though how and for what she did not know.

"Ah… hai." She bowed her head to show that she understood, even though her mind continued to run in circles. But she dared not questioned, for not only was it not in her place to do so, but Ulquiorra felt somehow incensed, almost angry.

Had Grimmjow's battle with the Sixth Division taichou really angered him this much? Then again, her master had said they had come to retrieve them and end the mission. He didn't say that they had come to fight.

Several buildings exploded, drawing their attention nearby. Nora glimpsed small particles gathered in a large mass that turned and slithered like a flying dragon.

"Grimmjow has brought his battle to us," Ulquiorra observed, his voice calm. He lifted one of his hands from his pocket, the pointer finger extended.

"Ulquiorra-san," Chad intercepted, trying to get the Espada from firing the _cero_ forming at his fingertip. "Onegai, refrain yourself from interfering. I know that you are upset. However-"

"Chad-san," _La Cuarta _interrupted. "My actions are none of your concern. Your words are below me."

The green orb had finished, whirling in a tight ball of energy. _"Cero."_

**BlAcK BlOoD**

The green destructive energy shot up to the sky, covering the space above the Seireitei like an ominous symbol. The energy fell like rain in the thankfully deserted plains that divided the Rukonagi Districts that made up the Soul Society. Still, it served to be a flag of war, one that told the Gotei 13 that the enemy has made an open attack on them.

Nora managed to compose her breathing, but her trembling would not stop. Really, it took all she had to simply stand on her own. Her hands, however, were firm as they held her superior's up, where the _cero_ had shot to the sky.

Now it was a battle of wills, as her shaky brown eyes nearly quivered under that frosty green stare. Was he angry? She really couldn't tell. She has never seen this expression aimed at her or someone else. It was different, it felt different, and she had no way of knowing what he was going to do to her.

But she didn't regret it. Nora couldn't stand by as the Espada shot his _cero_. Even if it was to punish his brother Espada, but the hospital was in that direction. She could not let Ulquiorra destroy Chad's sanctuary, for she knew that he was not coming with them to Huenco Mundo, to Las Noches.

"Explain yourself," Ulquiorra demanded, his voice the quietest she has ever heard from him.

Nora gave the only excuse she had. "My master is fighting in that direction. I cannot let anything interfere with his battle, not even you, Ulquiorra-sama."

He tore his arm away from her grasp, the movement making her loose her balance and fall. "Unh!" She stifled a cry as her body broke down under the strain and engulfed her with pain. It was all she could do now to stay conscious.

"Nora-san!" Once SunSun could stand on her own, Chad quickly came over to the fraccion's aid.

"Mmpf!" She winced, feeling every nerve in her body contract with pain when he moved her to a sitting position. She gritted her teeth, her body shaking as she fought to stay conscious.

How had it gotten so bad? Had her body been disintegrating due to the long absence of her master?

Chad examined the damage to her body, grimacing. She was bruised and battered, probably also very exhausted. Hanatarou had done only so much, healing her wound without a scar. But he couldn't do much about the tiredness, only recommending much needed rest. Not only that but the poison seemed to have done some internal damage before the antidote kicked in.

_Damn. If only I was quicker, _he swore silently in regret. SunSun had fared better only because she had been in better shape to start with.

"Dai-daijobou, Sado-san," Nora assured him. She even tried to show him by getting up to her feet, though it definitely cost a great effort and every inch of her felt shaky and unstable. However, she managed to face Ulquiorra, staring with unwavering eyes.

Nora wasn't expecting an explanation or even an apology. She was a fraccion and he was _La Cuarta_ Espada. In short, he had every right to reprimand her, especially since she had dared to touch him so familiarly.

"You do not touch me, trash," Ulquiorra told her coldly. "And you do not get in my way." In a surprisingly softer and gentler tone, he uncharacteristically explained, "It was a mild _cero,_ aimed only at Grimmjow. Your master would have been fine."

"Nevertheless," she continued stubbornly, "a fraccion must always watch out for their masters."

Ulquiorra stared at her, his eyes narrowed. Though it was difficult to stand, she couldn't appear weak. With _La Cuarta_, you must always show a conviction and your strength. Otherwise, you would only be regarded as trash and a burden.

But she couldn't stop herself from breaking the stare, a wave of dizziness making her stagger in her stance.

Chad quickly caught her from behind, holding her up.

"A-arigatou," she whispered, feeling sick.

"De nada. You're too injured, Nora-san. Please, try to rest."

"Foolsih." Ulquiorra turned away.

"Ulquiorra-san." Chad seemed to ask something, but Nora could not read his tone or his expression.

"Do what you want. It's time to return."

_La Cuarta_ sonido-ed without another word.

"No matter how long I live," SunSun said, coming beside them and holding onto a broken arm. "I will never understand that man."

"Un," Chad agreed. He looked down at the relaxed figure of his best friend's fraccion. The moment Ulquiorra had left, her body sagged and her head lolled forward in a faint. Luckily, he had been holding her already, so he had been prepared to catch her.

_Niña pobre,_ he thought in sympathy. _She has to act strong in front of these Hollows in order to survive. I wonder if Ichigo knows how much she resembles Karin in this manner. _

He glanced over to the distance, feeling Ichigo move to the same direction as Ulquiorra, where Kuchiki Byakuya fought against Grimmjow Jaegarjaques.

"Ichigo," he asked out loud quietly. "How long will you wait before you tell her the truth? About yourself, and how she came to be?"

**BlAcK BlOoD**

"Haaah… haaah… !" Grimmjow laughed in delight, throwing his head back. Blood dripped to the floor, from minuscule cuts all over his body. His shirt had been discarded, torn to shreds by that taichou's annoying zanpakutou.

His release form was a bitch, but he was sure he had beat it. After all, the bastard was bleeding as much as him, despite having been so arrogant in the beginning.

Ah yes, it was a small reason to celebrate, but Grimmjow couldn't help laughing in the captain's face.

"Not so fucking pretty now, are ya?" he taunted with a wolfish grin.

Breathing heavily as well, Kuchiki Byakuya gave an annoyed frown. The feel of his blood dripping from the wicked slash on his cheek, one that cut his cheekbone nearly to his ear. He also had a cut on his left arm, the long bare when the uniform sleeve ripped. He felt cold there, as the wind chilled the blood that came from the deep wound.

Byakuya hadn't been able to stop the bleeding as the arrancar gave him no chance to even breathe. The foul creature had found the secret in how to combat his _Senbonzakura's_ speed – by being faster than the flower petals.

"This has gone long enough," he decided, recalling his weapon back into a materialized katana.

Grimmjow grew cautious, though the grin did not leave his face. "Finally bringing out your bankai, eh, pretty boy?"he called out, going into a readied stance, about to release his resurrecion. "Bring it! You should have done so in the beginning!"

Byukuya nearly released it, about to drop his sword to unleash _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

"_Cero."_

The Shinigami shunpo-ed before the doom blast could hit him, reappearing safely at a distance. In his original spot stood the originally reported Espada, the one had brought Hitsugaya Toshiro down.

Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Oi! Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. "Fuck off! He's mine!"

The solemn Espada appeared before him and caught him by surprise, backhanding him across the face. The blue haired man flew backwards into the building behind him, the force bringing the building down.

Grimmjow appeared from rubble, spitting out blood. "The fuck was that for, asshole?" he demanded, wiping his mouth.

"Aizen-sama did not send you to fight in a needless battle," Ulquiorra reprimanded coldly.

"Teme…" the cat like Espada hissed angrily.

Byakuya watched the interaction with a calculating silence. His blue haired opponent he had already analyzed as rash, foolish, and stubborn, living only for the thrill of battle, much like a certain captain. As he watched the newcomer, he frowned.

Ulquiorra Cifer had been reported to be a clam and coolly refined man. The person arguing with his brother Espada was anything but. The noble could see a certain anger, an icy rage suitable for one without emotion.

Lifting his zanpakutou, Byakuya prepared for his attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Byakuya-san."

He stiffened, his hand tightened on the hilt. The voice continued on, just as quietly.

"You can feel it too. Ulquiorra is dangerous right now. Without his calm, he becomes nothing but a beast. Do not provoke him."

The footsteps continued on, the sounds of walking on air leaving his side.

Byakuya was in a state of shock, that he almost did not regain his composure as he watched a familiar face walk to the side of the enemy. Almost, of course. The Kuchiki noble held his zanpakutou in a ready, defensive manner.

"So you've come," he said. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

The man looked worse for wear, his clothes in tatters and a mess. His hair had grown longer, just brushing his shoulders, but it still retained its spiky style. He held a tightly clothed bundle over his shoulder and in his left hand he held two zanpakutous, directly by the fake blades. Apparently, he did not mind the blood flowing between his fingers or the sharp metal cutting into his skin.

Ichigo turned around and gave a slight nod to the Kuchiki noble. "Byakuya-san. It's been awhile," he said. "You haven't changed. Still the noble taichou of the Gotei 13."

"And you have changed too much," Byakuya countered. "Though you still call me by my given name, you now place a polite suffix. To think that the traitor Aizen would be the one who teach you manners."

The orange haired man gave a dry chuckle. "I suppose you are right," he agreed bitterly.

"Ulquiorra," he addressed _La Cuarta_. "I've finished the conditions Aizen gave me in order to come here. Let's go."

"And what were those conditions?" Ulquiorra asked, seemingly to have redrawn back to his former self.

"Show my loyalty through my actions."

The _cero_ came out of nowhere. Only his fast reflexes saved him, as Byakuya shunpo-ed out of the way. Something was thrown at him and he cut it down without hesitation, shearing it in half.

The kanji covered his vision, its meaning reading through his mind.

_Tenth Division Taichou._

"I've already brought down the Twefth. Now Toshiro is going to come with us," Kurosaki's voice came from the cloud of dust, close yet far. "Consider this our win to this battle, Byakuya-san."

The dust cleared and the Espada were gone. Quickly, Byakuya searched for the reiatsu of both the 12th and the 10th's captains, to confirm Kurosaki's claim. The only presence he could feel this close was Kurotsuchi Nemu's, lieutenant of the 12th and Mayuri's daughter.

A cold chill grabbed his heart, revealing a sentiment that he thought he had destroyed long ago. Kurosaki Ichigo has really turned against the Seireitei, despite the theory that somehow he had been coerced and brought against his will. Not only that, but he has singly brought down their man power by nearly fifty percent. With the traitors, they have now lost five captains.

Byakuya covered his forehead with his hand, feeling a horrible migraine begin to form. To think that he, too, had harbored the same thoughts and misgivings as his younger sister, the hope that Ichigo might one day come back to them.

What a fool he has been.

"This reiatsu…!" He lowered his hand and gazed into the distance where a new presence rushed towards it.

Quickly, he followed, hoping to stop her in time before she got herself killed by the same man she wished could be saved.

**BlAcK BlOoD**

Ichigo dropped the body of the unconscious 10th Division captain with more force than he had meant to. He had followed Ulquiorra with Grimmjow to the place where he had left the two fraccion with Chad, their reiatsu masked by Szayel's new invention, a bracelet similar to the ones the others had been given originally, only these did not tamper with their reiatsu, allowing them to fight at full strength and not be located.

"Ichigo," Chad called out with some surprise. He had been tending to the small arrancar, who had awakened and began to cry loudly. SunSun had been no help, refusing to affiliate herself with a lowly creature and so Chad had to calm the child down by himself.

At the sight of Ichigo, however, Nel grew quiet, though her lip continued to tremble. The Mexican man could understand her sudden submission, feeling the same, terrifying sensation.

"Nora is only sleeping, Ichigo. She fainted from exhaustion and her wounds, but nothing more," he assured his fried, trying to get him to control the terrifying pressure he had unknowingly placed on them.

Ichigo didn't respond, moving past them in a need to find out for himself.

Nora laid on a makeshift pallet made from the tattered haori of her Shinigami uniform and Chad's whose large size also made it serve as a small blanket. Her wounds had been cleaned and somewhat bandaged and she slept with a small frown on her face, like if something was bothering her.

_She sleeps like Karin, but has Yuzu's posture, _he thought, giving a small smile of relief. _Thank goodness she's alright._

"Oi! Are we seriously bring this Shinigami with us?" Grimmjow's loud question drew him away from his calm, as the Espada kicked the body none too gently.

"I cannot see the benefit that this will bring Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra agreed. "Why not kill him like the other taichou? Or perhaps…. You are hesitating in your duty? Did you not just say that you've proven your loyalty?"

"I did, and I have." Ichigo got to his feet, though he did not leave his fraccion's side, a noticeable weakness that everyone could see.

Before he answered the question, he asked, "Are you alright, SunSun?"

SunSun nearly jumped in surprise, having stopped paying attention when the male Espada began to bicker. She nodded her head coolly, not in disrespect but to regain her composure. Luckily, she could see that Ichigo understood.

"I am fine, _Cero-sama_. Please do not concern yourself over my well being."

"Right." He gave a strange expression, as though he wanted to object, to protest her statement. But he turned himself back to his fellow Espada, resuming their conversation.

"Originally, Gin gave me the order to kill a fuktaichou, though he gave me the impression that a taichou's death will please Aizen more. I took down Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th, defeating him through his own tricks. It seems our information was correct. He continues, or had, to use the defense mechanism that turns him to slime."

"So what did you do?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

Ichigo's eyes flared gold. "I devoured him," he said. "I drained him of what little reiatsu he had and simply watched his disintegrate. I won't lie. It was a degrading yet satisfying victory."

"I see." Ulquiorra mentioned nothing of the Hollow action this ex-Shinigami had taken. For a moment, he wondered if the man had noticed it himself, the slow regression into a Hollow his body has taken affecting his mind and actions.

He turned his eyes back to the limp bundle at their feet, the primary reason for this conversation. "What about the boy? What purpose does he suffice for our master?" he asked.

_El Cero _noticeably paused, creating a large tension with his silence. Grimmjow shifted as his animal instincts rose up in response and he felt himself quiver with anticipation.

"I have two reasons for this one's capture," Ichigo said at least, disappointing _La Sexta _by destroying the possibility of a fight if he could not answer. "One was for a source of possible reliable information. While I do not doubt that your efforts were brilliant, Ulquiorra," he quickly appeased the green eyed man, "but I also felt that having a second opinion will greater further our cause. That way, we receive not only confirmation that the information you've gathered is true, but we learn firsthand of the actions the Gotei 13 are undertaking from straight of a captain's mouth."

"And the second reason?" Ulquiorra prompted impatiently.

The orange haired man grinned. "The boy is young and powerful, a prodigy. And he is only continuing to grow in strength. Let us say that I wanted to know how far that power can grow, if nurtured under certain 'conditions'. Later on, we can just give him back to the Seireitei, only wearing Aizen's colors. Good plan, no? Having a man on the inside at the time of our attack?"

It made perfect sense and gave no hint of a prior weakness for granting mercy upon a former comrade. Not only that but this plan would greatly benefit their lord in many ways.

In short, it was perfect.

"Ichigo, you fucking bastard!" Grimmjow grinned and praised his brother Espada by smacking him across his shoulder. "Didn't think you'll ever grow the balls."

Ichigo shrugged him off. "Of course," he said, detached and cruel. "Who do you take me for? I am no longer a Shinigami. I am an Espada, _El Cero _Espada. My lord and master is Aizen Sousuke, to whom I shall forever serve. Therefore, nothing is impossible for me. Nothing at all."

He turned around, intending to return and retrieve his fraccion.

A small footstep, so soft that he had nearly missed it, stopped him. The Espada behind him stood on their guard, but they shouldn't have bother. Though the newcomer was strong and had been able to mask her reiatsu effectively enough to escape their notice, she was hardly a threat to them.

Besides, she was too shaken to attempt a rational fight. Not with the way her small body trembled and the way her eyes stared at _Cero_, wide, and misty violet irises nearly branding into his soul.

Ichigo returned the stare coolly, though his heart was pounding. His fists clenched as he noticed the direction of her gaze changed and she made her way to where his fraccion laid, stopping by her side and peering down at her nostalgic face.

"She…" the small dark haired woman whispered, her voice breaking and quiet. "Is she….?"

Ichigo couldn't speak due to the shock. But not because he was seeing his childhood friend for the first time in centuries. No, it was because at that moment, his fraccion opened her eyes.

**BlAcK BlOoD**

"Nngh?" Nora sat up, holding one hand to press against her temple. Pain flared beneath her fingertips, making her wince.

She heard someone gasp and she looked up at them, at a young, short, and dark haired woman. She was staring at her with wide violet eyes that were very beautiful, but also misty, as though she was on the brink of tears.

The woman seemed familiar, and she was all Nora saw, only vaguely aware that her master was right behind her. The name fell from her mouth, one that was both habit and eerily foreign to her.

"Rukia?"

**(1) Ichigo is referring to what he said in Diamond Dust Rebellion, during the scene when he revealed his childhood and how he and Toshiro were acting the same in how they pushed people away. **

**Okay. Ichigo's is being, well, an evil asshole right now. There is a reason! He has to act like a genuine Espada to fool everyone, even himself, for the sake of Nora's safety. **

**Now we have a big reunion, but will it be a happy one? And does this means that Nora "remembers"? Stay tune for the next chapter. Also, the main reason Toshiro-kun's going with them is so I can write scenes with him and Nora. Remember, there is still the top three guys who's going to be with Nora. I'm still taking votes. Choose between Toshiro, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow either in a review or pm. **

**Little announcement. On my DA, I'm now opened for commissions. Check out the link on my profile page if you're interested.**

**Sorry no omake this time.**

**By far the longest, hardest, emotionally exhausting chapter I've ever written.**


End file.
